The Heroe's Legacy
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: "You're okay, Wisegirl. " he coos "We're in Camp Half Blood. Its been three years since then. I am twenty and today is your twentieth birthday. July 23rd. We live at Camp Half blood most of the year until school starts and then you go to your dorm and I visit you almost every night. We have been dating for 4 years and we're happy, we're safe." he says with his hands on my cheeks.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try and write this again because when I first started writing it wasnt very good and I know now since i have more ****experience and I could do better. T right ow but it might be different later so just a warning. I hope you guys like it!**

The soothing feeling of his hand running through my blonde curls, the radio softly playing something from the Lumineers about submarines, and the crackle of the bon fire mixed with the sounds of waves is calming. "So tell me what that star is up there." Percy says pointing up at the sky.

I see the one he's pointing at and instantly I know its Hercules. "Well its named after a hero. One of the poor victims that was tortured by that evil..."

"Shhhh..." Percy warns with a smile. "We dont want to make her mad." he says with a laugh. "Dont want her to do anymore to us." he shakes his head and cringes.

The memories of Tartaurus start to leak back in.

The darkness, the monsters, the cackling...the spiders. Even his screams ,everyones screams.

Before i know it Percy's arms are around me and were halfway down the beach. The monsters are everywhere screaming at me but somehow I still hear Percy's voice puling me out. "Dont let them get me!" I yell shaking my head as I feel millions of little legs crawl up my legs and arms. "Percy help!" I yell brushing off the invisible spiders. "Percy!" I yell until he pulls me close to his body and my face is in the crook of his neck.

"You're okay, Wisegirl. " he coos "We're in Camp Half Blood. Its been three years since then. I am twenty and today is your twentieth birthday. July 23rd. We live at Camp Half blood most of the year until school starts and then you go to your dorm and I visit you almost every night. We have been dating for 4 years and we're happy, we're safe." he says with his hands on my cheeks as he looks in my eyes which are closed right now from the tears and horrible sights I'm hallucinating. He wipes away my tears quickly and when theres to many to wipe away he begins to kiss them away.

"I sound like an idiot." I say with a sob and giggle as I try to remove his gaze from me. i hated looking weak in front of Percy especially when I had these ' moments '.

"Hey!" he says like he's fake hurt. "Thats my job!" he smiles at me and turns my face to look at him.

I smile and wipe away the last few tears and then my instincts take over. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you ,Seaweed brain." I whisper contently with a sigh.

"Anytime." he says starting to run his hands through my hair again.

The Lumineers music starts to play again. You told me I was like the Dead 'll never sink when you are with me. Oh, Lord, like the Dead Sea" it plays softly as I rest in his embrace.

**Engage.(2 months later) **

"Percy, you have been going out with that girl for 4 years and have known her so much longer than that. Why would you ever be scared to ask her to marry you."

"Mom." Percy compains shaking his head.

"I just dont get it ,Percy. You love that girl and you're so happy so whenever you see her. She loves you too. I mean both of you have been to hell and back together...literally." Sally goes on as she washes the dishes .

"Well we're still young and she's not done with college yet." he says puffing out his check proud that he could come up with excuses.

"You dont have to ask her right now but maybe you could start saving up for a ring." she says trying to continue.

The truth was though is that he had bought a ring a month after they came home from Tartaurus. "I just dont think she's ready..."

"Percy Jackson I don-" but she's cut off by a knocking at the door.

Percy rushes to the door as his mother continues in the kitchen "We'll talk about this later." she says with a smirk and shake of the head.

Percy begins to open the door "Yeah sure mom." he says with Annabeth looking up at him and smiling. He looks down at her with a grateful smile and whispers " I cant even begin to tell you how happy I am that you're here." he says wrapping a arm around her waist and pulling her in to kiss her.

She moves a hand up to his neck and presses her lips to his over and over.

"Annabeth." Sally says with a smile ,ignoring the intense kissing.

" ." Annabeth says in surprise as she quickly peels her lips off of Percy's.

"Annabeth, you have known me for at least 8 years now. You can call me Sally."

"Yes Mrs.B-...Sally." Annabeth says with a nod and bright smile.

Sally nods her head "We were just talking about you two." Sally starts.

"Oh." Annabeth says gingerly as she looks up at Percy with confusion on her face.

"I was saying to Percy that since you two have been going out for so long that maybe he should as-"

"Hey mom I think Annabeth forgot something at her dorm." Percy says with a nod as he places a hand on Annabeths back.

"Well Percy Im sure I can wait for a little bit." Annabeth says with a smirk and wink. "Please go on, Sally." Annabeth says sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well Percy has known you so long and you've been together for so long that its almost like you two are married. Oh and dont get me wrong I know that you two sleep in the same bed when you are camp or when you call him. "

Annabeth blushes brightly even though she knows that the most they ever got to was when Annabeth lifted her own shirt up and Percy was to scared to continue.

"I know you too are smart though "she continues." and wont do anything more than sleep until you're married."

"Mom" Percy complains with his face in his hands.

"Well its true, Percy." Sally says as she sets some blue chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

"Anyway back to what Percy and I were talking about." Sally says taking off the mittens and resting a hand on her chip. Annabeth turns her head to look at Percy and gives his a apologetic smile. " I thought that Percy should buy you an engagement ring at some point. I mean I know you two are still young and you dont need to be married but...I think Percy and you deserve to be happy after everything you two have been through. The gods are happy now and Camp Half-blood is safe. The whole world is safe thanks to you and your friends...its time to enjoy what you have won." she says with a smile.

"Well thank you, Sally." Annabeth says with a smile. "I sure could use some happiness." she says and looks at Percy. "To be honest though ..Sally I mean. I think Im perfectly happy with Percy right now...I don't mind taking a little bit of time to get engaged. We have a long life ahead of us." she smiles and blushes at her boyfriend.

**Later that night...**

"Im sorry about my Mom." Percy says as the two walk through central park.

"Why would you be?" she asked confused. "Your mom is just worried about us. Its kind of nice."

"I know but...would you want to get married?" he ask stopping in his tracks next to the pond and still holding her hand.

She looks at him and cocks her head like shes trying to figure out a challenging schematic or battle plan. " I mean you dont have to but we can always wait."

"I would marry you." she says, very sure of her self.

"You would?" Percy asked surprised.

" You really are a seaweed brain, aren't you?" she says with a smirk.

"Its why you love me... wait is that Black Jack?" he says with a smirk as he reaches in to his coat pocket and pulls out a little box but when he opens it the ring goes flying in to the pond.

"Percy I thought we were talki-" Annabeth turns around just in time to see something drop in to the pond. "Oh Percy Jackson what did you do now?" she says with a smirk and shake of the head wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now if you get the ring out of the water I will gladly except it." she says with her face close to his.

"Yes, ma'am" he says as he manipulates the water to bring it up. " ...will you marry me?" he asks with a big grin.

"I would love to." she says as he slips it on her index finger. "Hey Percy...wrong finger." she says with a laugh.

"I knew that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this want to warn you of my horrible prophecy. Its really bad and Im sorry but writing a prophecy is a little challengeing :). Hope you enjoy though and I would love more reviews! If you guys have a few ideas of Annabeth and Percy before I go off on the real story I would love them! THANKS FOR READING!**

The two of them walk threw the park bundled in their winter coats and hats.

Percy was in a Dark blue jacket and blue sneakers. Annabeth in a yellow peacoat and a white beret that hung off the back of her head.

As they walk they see two children running around in the snow throwing snow balls at each other. Percy smiles and looks down at Annabeth who is more interested in the architecture around her.

"Annabeth." he says trying to get her attention. "Earth to Annabeth."

"Oh sorry." she says pulling herself away from the tall buildings.

"I make you happy right?"

"Stop fishing for compliments Percy, or are you really such a seaweed brain that you cant tell." she says with a eye roll.

" Well if I can make you happy dont you think I could make maybe another person happy." he starts off a little shaky. "Ive been thinking about it for awhile. You and me a-"

"You and I " Annabeth corrects with a smirk. Percy really ated when she did that.

"Does it matter?!" Percy exclaims. "Fine now let me continue ,wise girl."

"Just please use correct grammar this time , Seaweed brain."

"Anyway... when we were at Camp Jupiter...their were these families there. Demigods who got married , had jobs, and then had kids." With the words kids Annabeths hand goes a little stiff in his. " I saw this family their and they were happy. Since Camp Half Blood is safe now and we're getting married...I thought that maybe..."

"Percy" Annabeth starts " Percy, Im sorry but.." she looks down at her feet, the two stopping on the sidewalk.

"What?" he asks putting a hand on her cheek to make her look him in the eye. "Is it me?" he asked worried.

"Oh of course not , Seaweed brain!" she says with a kind smile. "Its just... what if things go back to how they used to be. Time always has a way of repeating its self and our child would have to fight." she shakes her head. "We're not even done with school... where would we live. I mean for the God's sake we ran to a monster this morning. If two demi gods attract monsters easily think if their were three and one of them had the power of both demigods."

"We could keep it safe Annabeth and I mean our kid would be pretty tough. With your brains and my amazing skills this kid would be unstoppable." he says wrapping an arm around Annabeths shoulder. "It would have so many people to keep it safe. Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Dude Leo would love having a friend to teach all of his skills too. Everyone at Camp Halfblood would love this kid."

Annabeth sighs and shakes her head. " We can talk about it later."

"Why does it scare you so much?" Percy whispers sympathetically.

"I never said it scared me, Seaweed brain ." she says harshly.

"Im sorry..." he stays quiet for awhile as they walk back to Percy's apartment. "If it was something though, you would tell me right?"

She looks up at him with despair in her eyes. "You'll figure out later." she huffs.

The two walk home together as Percy thinks of a future daughter running on the beach of camp halfblood. Percy running after her as Annabeth sat on the beach laughing at the two of them.

Annabeths mind is only full of the visions from Tartaurus. The horrible prophecy that was whispered in her ear.

_When they believe the world is safe at last  
_The two will bore a daughter who can raise the mast.  
When they are found to be wrong  
The gong of death will sound.

The curse will appear again  
and the two sent off in to the flows  
The two will be sent where no one knows  
to wait for a sickening pain

The girl will grow up alone in her fears  
until the boy of bows appears.  
Together at camp they will win each fight  
and sleep together until the dawns early light.

When the time comes to be her 18th birthday  
She will receive news of her parents long delay.  
The boy of bows will bless her with an unknown child  
as the two go on a quest worth while.

The piercing horn of a minatour  
shall end his days until the born.  
The young man pulling himself from hell  
( to receive help from one who fell)  
to hold his own blood that surely will yell.

Percy wasnt a boy of bows or was it boat? Was it their daughter with a boy of bows. To bless her with an unknown child? None of this worked this hardly made sense but one thing she knew was true is that it had to about her family and maybe if she delayed having a daughter the prophecy would never be fulfilled.

**A few weeks later.**

Piper and Annabeth sit at the table in Camp Halfblood figuring out the details for the wedding.

Piper had been a big help and being a Daughter of Aphrodite she had a natural knack for this kinda thing ( even if she hated to admit it )

"How are you and Jason?" Annabeth ask flipping through wedding dresses.

"We're fine." she says trying to charm speak as she looks at flowers.

"If you're trying to charm speak something must be wrong." Annabeth says looking up at Piper now.

"We havent talked in 3 days."

"Three days? Thats not to bad. Trust me theres been times when Ive been so mad at that stupid seaweed brain. Once we didn't talk for a whole month until he finally realized he was wrong.

"I think you got that wrong, wise girl." Percy say coming over with a smirk.

He's sweaty and his hair is tousled. He grips riptide and smiles down at his fiancé. "You were the one that finally realized you were wrong. It was a month because I was to mad to take the blame."

"No!" she yells "You were wrong. You didnt even know why I was mad at you, you ,you seaweed brain!" she yells,

Thats how the fighting starts. By the end of the day though the two of them have so many things to tell each other that they both put their pride aside and apologize because no one else would understand either of them.

Thats what gives Piper the idea to go to the Zeus cabin and find Jason. He's alone in his bed sharpening a sword."Hey,you." she says standing at the door frame.

Jason just looks up at her for a little bit and then back to the sword. "Hey." The two sit in silence for awhile until words come tumbling out of Piper's mouth.

"I miss you." she whispers.

He looks up at her and behind those eyes she can see the Jason she loves. "I miss you too." he says with a nod. "My bed has been quite cold without you."

She smiles and sits down next to him. "Better?" she ask.

"Much." he whisper setting down the swords and setting a hand on Piper's cheek "very much." he says right before pressing his lips to her's

'Thank you Percy and Annabeth' Piper thinks to her self as she leans back on the bed , Jason's kisses trailing down her neck,. 'Thank you so much'

**Moving in.**

Percy starts lugging in boxes from the back of a certain tool loving demigods pick up truck.

"Hey Leo, how are you and Reyna." Percy ask with a huff as he sets down a box.

"Good. Heh heh, really good." hee runs his hand threw his hair. "She loves me for my muscles and boyish charm." he winks "She's team Leo "

Annabeth laughs from the kitchen where she is putting things away in the new apartment. "So I guess she like every daughter of a goddess of war. She goes after boys for their looks and 'boyish' charm."

The two look at her confused until Percy tarts to think. "You're a daughter from a goddess of war an- HEY!" he says with a laugh "You think I'm dumb!"

"No No, of course not." Annabeth shakes her head and laughs.

Leo puts his hands up. "Im staying neutral in this fight... Im just the box delivery, moving guy...man. Whatever you call it!" he says with a laugh. He sets down a box on the floor and looks at the two. "Well I should go... I gotta fix the Arg" he stops his eyes go wide "The pirate ship I mean...heh heh...why would i fix the Argo? Definately not for your honeymoon or anything like that! Of course not." he shakes his head. "Gotta go!" he smiles "Good lucK!" and the he's out the door.

Annabeth and Percy just look at each other. "He really is a horrible liar." Annabeth says as Leo shuts the door.

"Yes ,very." Percy says slowly walking behind Annabeth , who is putting away cups in the kitchen, his arms wrapping around her waist and kissing below her ear. "Well, soon to be , welcome to our lovely home. Percy smiles wide and reaches to help her put something away and the door to the cabinet falls off.

"Yes, lovely." she sighs. She wished they could have found something better but with Percy working as a pool guy right now and the both of them going to college it was a little difficult to even rent this one.

"I can fix that." he whispers in to her ear ,with a smirk. "I swear I'll make this apartment your dream home..." he whispers rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"The last time you tried to use a hammer you almost broke your finger." Annabeth says with a smile.

"Well I'll learn. I can figure it out." he nods and kisses her neck once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry its so choppy and short but I just suck at writing these kinda things. The next few will slowly become better as they start to talk about children and the possibility of having them. I know that there has been Roman demigods born from two parents but has it ever been from strong demi gods with strong parents? I dont think so to be honest so this will be interesting...I promise! :D THANKS FOR READING! Please leave a review! **"Promise me you'll keep the house clean?" Annabeth asks picking up soda cans from his side of the bed. "Maybe do some laundry or something today?" she says with a begging smile "Just do something, while Im gone."

Percy has his arms crossed across his chest. "I hate this tradition." he huffs shaking his head like a little boy.

"Yeah I know." she says taking one of his hands "But its for good luck." she says with a nod "And if we're lucky...maybe we wont have to deal with monsters tomorrow or on our honeymoon?" she says taking his hands and leans up to leave a peck on his lips. She turns around moving in to the kitchen where she has a piece of paper. "Okay , Percy." she says going over the list. "I know how you forget everything so I decided to make you a list."

Percy slowly lays his hands on her hips from behind and looks over her shoulder at the list. "Tyson, Grover, and Nico will probably be here to help you get your suit at the dry cleaners." she says as Percy begins to kiss her neck. She gulps and starts telling him about the second stop for his schedule tomorrow. "Cake will need to be picked up at 11 and make sure the Stoll brothers dont see it or..." she tries to steady her mind but Percys soft kisses are distracting. "or they might destroy it and hide it away som-" but before she can finish Percy takes the list and sets it on the counter. His kisses moving up to her jaw as she turns around to face him.

The two breathe heavily as Annabeth holds on to Percy's cheeks and looks up in to his eyes. Her smile is what triggers that spark in Percy , the one that makes him just want to kiss her and hold her for the rest of their lives. The kisses start off slow and slowly pick up speed when Annabeth sits on the kitchen counter with her arms around Percys neck. Annabeth gasp for air after their last kiss and Percy smiles "Are you sure you dont want to stay for just a little longer?" he asks running a hand over her thigh.

"Yes Im sure" she says with a sigh "because if I dont leave now...I dont know if I'll be a virgin by our honeymoon." she says quickly with a smirk. "Now listen to the list ,seaweed brain. Oh and don't be stupid."

"Yeah yeah okay...wait what?" he says finally picking up the first part of the conversation. "No, comeback." he says running after her.

"Just dont be late, Seaweed brain." she smirks , kisses his cheek, and then leaves.

**The Wedding. ( not very good but I suck at wedding stories...sorry."**

It wasnt fancy. That was perfect because they had NEVER been very fancy people.

It was wiih all of their best friends right there on the beach.

She wore a strapless white dress and Percy wore a tux that had been used before. (they were short on money of ofcourse)

His mother cried and Annabeth's little brothers tried running around causing havoc.

Percy wouldn't stop telling her she was beautiful during the whole thing because just like always he was her Seaweed Brain. Then when Annabeth started to tear up from the nerves and joy Percy instinctly had to take her hand and help her wipe the tears...for what reason? Well because he's Percy and he would never let another set of those tears go past her cheek ( he had promised that in their vows)

When it was over their parents came to them telling them that they had made a giant mistake to marry each other but of course they brushed it off... and why? Because their WiseGril and Seaweed brain.

So that night when they reached their room in the Argo 2 why didnt they sleep in the nice room given to them and instead slept in the Pegasus stable? Well because their Annabeth and Percy.

**Their first night.**

The two opened the door to the room they would be in until they reached Greece. It didnt feel right with its fluffly bed and the candles it just wasnt right.

"Percy...do you think Leo fixed the Pegasus stable after the war?"

"I pray to the gods that he did. I cant stand it in here anymore." Percy says exasperated. "Now c'mere " Percy smirks and picks up his wife who is laughing now in his arms. She points him to the right direction when he finds himself lost in one of the many long corridors.

"What would you do without me Seaweed Brain?" she asks with a smirk.

"I would be horribly maimed by monsters and lonely." he says opening up the door to the stable where the hay is fresh on the floor and a blanket is spread across it.

Annabeth giggles for the first time in awhile "They must have known." Annabeth says -Percy putting her down on her feet- as she rest her hands on his cheeks and begins to kiss lays her down slowly on the bed kissing her neck and running a stray hand through her hair.

"Whats this?" Percy asks holding up a not that was attached to her back from the blanket. "What would Coach say?" he laughs showing the not from Leo to Annabeth.

"Well we're grown adults." Annabeth says with a smirk unbuttoning Percys shirt. She would have done this a fw years ago if they had been given the chance but with their quest, busy schedules and of course giant angry gods over them...it could be a little hard to find time. "and we have all the time in the world." she says undoing the last few buttons on his white shirt.

"hmmmm I really like this idea." he says taking a long breath of her lemony scent. "Only if you want to." he wuickly adds on.

"You're a Seaweed brain, Percy, but I love you." she says in between kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for the reviews and all the views. I didnt want Annabeth to really be in to the idea of having children because having the childhood that Annabeth probably had would be really rough and when she knows about this prophecy that talks about her daughter growing up alone...that probably scares her. Anyway I really hope you enjoy! I love ideas and constructive criticism**

A few months after their married.

Annabeth comes home from her new architectural job in a skirt and blouse. She opens the door to find Percy in the kitchen with her favorite food on the stove and wine opened and on the table.

"Percy?" she asks somewhat surprised.

"Hey." he says red faced with a smile. "arent you supposed to be home late tonight."

"Yes I was supposed to but my boss actually let me off early today." she smiles and looks around. "Gosh, Percy!"her face is full of relief as she looks at the clean apartment building. "You cleaned to!" she looks around and smells the cheese burgers ( her favorite food) on the stove. "Percy Jackson what did I do to deserve this?" she ask incredulous.

"Well I know you were working hard and all...besides I wanted to ask you something." he smiles reaching over to her and taking her hands.

"Well Seaweed Brain, I think we're already married." she says with a smirk as he looks down at his feet.

"Well of course I know that." he smiles and looks up from his feet and to her eyes. He's wuiet as he tries to muster up the courage.

"Well what is it?" she asked somewhat worried now from his fear to ask.

"Before we got married I asked you about kids " he starts. Annabeths face fills with fear and her cheeks become red. "and I want to know if maybe you would rethink your idea. I know we dont need to have them now and we can wait."

"Percy...I can't."

"Well of course you can." he smiles "I mean..." he says a little confused and eyeing her.

"Seaweed brain, not in that way."

"What do you mean. Ive actually thought it all over." he says taking a little journal with scribbles of stick people on it. "See , look here." he points at a doodle of a stick person with curly hair in a pony tail and a big smile holding hands with a stick boy with spiky hair and a big smile. "Happy Annabeth and Percy." he smiles. Annabeth looks up at her husband with a true smile."Happy Annabeth and Percy Jackson live in a nice apartment with a nice dog named Hercules." Percy points to a doodle of the three in a house.

Hercules- a small brown labrador retriever puppy- lifts his head up off the couch at the sound of his name.

"Percy and Annabeth have jobs and a extra bedroom that holds a lot of junk." he points to another picture of Percy and Annabeth with sad faces looking at their extra room that contains a lot of junk and then happy faces holding up rectangles.

"Percy." Annabeth starts.

"No no let me finish. Please?" he smiles and then flips the page pointing at a picture of Percy and Annabeth with a little circle in their hands and a lot of people around them with happy faces. "Now if Percy and Annabeth had a little baby it would have awesome parents who could teach her cool things."

"Her?" Annabeth asks with her eyes wide.

"Well yeah...I mean I would be super happy with a son too but Ive always imagined our first child as a girl. " he says with a smile. " Anyway she would have super cool parents and then all of their friends could keep her safe and teach her cool things too." Percy smiles and flips to next to the next doodle. A little girl with a ponytail , smile , and hearts all around her. "and she would be the most loved kid in the world." he says with a smile looking Annabeth in the eyes thinking that he's actually changed her mind.

She looks down at her feet with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks and the sobs just starting to rack her body."No, no." he shakes his head taking her in close "I never meant to make you cry,"

"I know you didnt seaweed brain." she says with a sad smile looking up at him.

"I just..." he pauses "You would be such a great mother, Annabeth." he keeps his hand on her cheek as she tries to keep looking down. When she wont look up at him he takes her other cheek in his hand and cups her face, forcing her eyes up to his face."I will always be happy with just you ,wise girl." he says keeping her close. "I will forever be happy with just you." he says letting the words poor out of his mouth "I will love you if you have our baby or you don't. I will love you when you get mad at me and love you even when we're old and wrinkly." he smiles " Even though I dont want that for a long time. " he smirks. "but if we have this baby I don't think I could even contain all the love for you and I'd probably love you both so much that I'd explode." He smiles looking her in the eye. He had become better at words ever since he met her... just another way she made him better.

"Im sorry." she cries and shakes her head.'

"Why are you sorry?" he chuckles.

"Because I'm supposed to tell you everything and I cant tell you why we cant have a baby."

"Of course you can." he says trying to wipe away every one of her tears.

"Percy i cant tell you. I cant scare you like that." she sobs. "I dont want her to die, I dont want any of us to die."

"What do you mean Annabeth?" he ask worried.

"I cant tell you." she shakes her head. "I just cant and I want to but I can't. I cant let you live in fear." she says in between her gasp and sobs.

"You need to tell me Annabeth. Is this the nightmare? That voice?" he asks trying to get anything out of her.

She takes a big breath "Yes. If I tell you...you will stay?"

He smiles and nods "Of course."

_"When they believe the world is safe at last  
_The two will bore a daughter who can raise the mast.  
When they are found to be wrong  
The gong of death will sound.

The curse will appear again  
and the two sent off in to the flows  
The two will be sent where no one knows  
to wait for a sickening pain

The girl will grow up alone in her fears  
until the boy of bows appears.  
Together at camp they will win each fight  
and sleep together until the dawns early light.

When the time comes to be her 18th birthday  
She will receive news of her parents long delay.  
The boy of bows will bless her with an unknown child  
as the two go on a quest worth while.

The piercing horn of a minatour  
shall end his days until the born.  
The young man pulling himself from hell  
( to receive help from one who fell)  
to hold his own blood that surely will yell." she says sobbing. "Its something about us and I think that girl is our daughter. A girl who can raise the mast of a ship one day with your powers. Your no boy of bows but what if thats another word for bows. What if you die? The sickening pain? I dont want anymore pain ,Percy. I dont want to hear our screams anymore." she sobs in to his shoulder when he pulls her close.

"We'll be okay." he says as he keeps her steady and reaches over to turn on the music. One of their wedding songs begins to play.

"

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you' **the song plays with the two swaying back and forth in their living room.

**A year and a half since their wedding.**

Percy sways Annabeth back and forth as they dance in the street of New Rome for Piper and Jasons wedding. The two laughing at Leo who is thoroughly enjoying the party and its plethora of Roman wines. "Well I heard you might be Team Leo." he says going up to Reyna who looked embarrassed by his drunk state.

"Yes and where did you hear this?" she asks with a slight blush.

"From you last night." he winks.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Piper asks Percy and Annabeth.

"Its beautiful , Piper." Annabeth says with a smile ,letting go of Percys hands.

" Annabeth can I show you something?" she ask with a smile, looking at Annabeth and then Percy.

"Go on, Annabeth. I think I'm going to say hi to some people." he kisses her forehead.

Piper and Annabeth walk away. "Would you two want something?" Leo asks with a smirk handing them both a glass of wine.

"No thanks ,Leo." Annabeth says like usual.

"What about you, beauty queen?" Leo asks.

"No I'm fine." she smiles.

"Your loss." he smiles and leaves taking both for himself.

The two laugh together at their friend. Until Annabeth looks at Piper curiously. "You're not one to normally turn down a drink."

Piper blushes and she looks guilty. "Well I dont know...I just felt that I should grow up now."

"Yeah but still... its your wedding." Annabeth smiles.

"This is why I needed to talk to you." she says taking Annabeths hands quickly. "You're smart and I knew you would figure it out soon. Theres no point keeping it from you 'cause you wont listen to charm speak and all of these hormones ar-"

"You're pregnant?" Annabeth asks in shock.

The tears begin to fall from Pipers eyes. "Yes I have been for the last two months. I haven't even told Jason yet...he thinks Ive just been nervous about the wedding." she says trying to wipe away her tears.

Annabeth takes her best friends hands ,trying to make Piper look at her. "Piper you're going to be just fine. The world is safe now, Jason is Praetor, your child will have plenty of people to take care of it, and Piper you're wonderful at taking care of people. This baby will be just fine." she says to the sniveling Piper.

"You wont tell anyone?" Piper asks trying to sniffle.

"Of course not." she says pinky promising with her friend "Pinky promise."

**2 years since they were married. ( age 24 and 25)**

"You never listen!" she yells throwing whatever she could find- in this case her cellphone.- and chucks it at his head.

Percy dodges it and catches it quickly "I dont listen? You wont even take my suggestion. All you keep saying is that prophecy! You dont even know if thats about us!"

"Why would they tell me if it wasn't!? " she yells getting in his face "I dont need you thinking I'm crazy too!" she says with tears running down her cheeks "Im not crazy! I dont want to have a daughter just for her to have a horrible life. I dont want to see her in pain and I dont want anyone in pain anymore." she says crying in to her hands.

"Annabeth I dont think you're crazy" he says sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. " Even if we were to be taken away from her an I ended up dying..." he pauses. "I rather live a short fantastic life with you and our child instead of living forever and having you fear everyday with those voices in your head. When we were on the Argo before...the second war." he stops and runs a hand through her hair. "You wanted a family but its Tartaurus that put that fear in you. Can we just try?" he asks begging her.

" I'm going for a walk." she says beginning to get up as the tears roll down her cheeks. Percy holds on to her arm.

"Dont go." he begs.

"Let. ." she says harshly pulling her arm free. "Leave me alone." she says. With a slam of the door shes gone and Hercules begins to whine on the couch.

"I know boy." Percy says petting the top of his head. "I'm gonna go get her though." he smiles and gets up , running out of the apartment to see Annabeth just about to get in to the elevator. "Annabeth!" he yells running down the hall and squeezing between the elevator doors. His hands move up to his wifes face as he pulls her in to a kiss. "stay with me." he whispers.

**2 years and 2 months together.**

Everyone waits in the hospital waiting room. Piper's father,Frank,Hazel, Chiron, Thalia, Coach Hedge,Leo, and of course Percy and Annabeth. Most of the others were at Camp Halfblood or Camp Jupiter celebrating the birth of two of the first children born from two demigod parents.

Percy and Annabeth had gotten here as soon as Jason called telling everyone that Piper was in labor. It was 3:00 am and they had been here since 12:00 a clock in the morning. So when Annabeth rest her head on Percy's shoulder she feels like she's going to doze off.

"She's fine!" Jason says bursting through the door. "The twins are fine too!" he says with a smile. "A boy and a girl!" Jason smiles as everyone congratulates Piper and him.

"Can we see them?" Pipers father asks with a big smile.

"I can bring two people at a time. The doctor doesnt want anymore." Jason says. His giant grin is still there.

Of course Piper's father go in first and Leo even offers to see ' beauty queen ' first. The group that saved hollywood is reunited in one small room.

Annabeth and Percy are left with Hazel, Thalia , Frank, Hedge and Thalia.

When the two come back Jason leans through the door and says " Piper wanted to see you too." he says with the same grin plastered on his face.

They walk down the hall that smells of antiseptic and new blankets.

The first thing the two here when they walk through the door is the whimpering of the twins and the soft cooing from Piper. Jason smiles "Hey,Pipes."

"Look, Helen and Danny." Piper says cooing to them " Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy." she smiles looking up at the two of them."Would you like to hold them?" Piper asks the two.

"Sure." Percy says with a smile walking over to the side where Piper places Helen in his arms gently, showing him how to support her head.

"Annabeth?" Piper ask with Dante in her arms ."You want to hold him?" she asks smiling still.

"Of course." Annabeth says with a nod. Piper gently places him in Annabeths hand as he squirms around trying to find his mother again.

Annabeth smiles at his soft little hands and red little face. When she looks up at Percy its like she transported to he future. Percy is holding a baby with blonde hair and bright glowing green eyes. He smiles down at her and touching her cheek with a light touch of the finger.

Percy was ready for a baby... maybe Annabeth could be too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry for the mix up in times. i'll always use years since theyve been married until their daughter is born and then it will be how old she is. I hope you like the chapter...I get alot of ideas from shows I watch and the ending is supposed to be like the ending to season 4 of Fringe :). Please leave a ****review **

**2 years and 6 months since theyve been married. **

Annabeth looks down at the birth control pill in her palm and then back at the mirror. She doesnt see the girl she used to see. Instead she see's the women she has become with her strong mind and body. Even if she doesnt know it she's perfectly ready for a baby... her fierce protection over her family and friend has grown.

The thoughts of a child from her and Percy slowly creep in to her mind. A little girl with his black hair and her grey eyes, maybe a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes. A child that she could hold close and love just as much as she loves Percy. She could teach their child everything and never let them be alone. She would protect them and never let a monster hurt them, human or beast. She would love them with all of her heart and never ever let them think she hated them like her step mother had done to her so many years ago.

"Annabeth can we hurry up?" Percy asks from outside the door. "My mom wants to meet us for breakfast in 15 minutes."

"Yeah..." she says dropping the pill in the sink. "I'll be right there."

**2 years and 9 month since they've been married.**

"I'll be home soon, Percy." she says over the phone.

"I have a surprise for you when you get home." Percy says back over the phone.

"Hmmmm and what might it be?" she asks making a turn on one of the streets. "You know I hate surprises." she says exasperated.

"But you're gonna like this one." he says trying to reason with her.

"Yeah Im sure I will, Seaweed brain. " she smiles and then looks at the bag on the passenger seat. "I might have a surprise for you too," she says almost at their house.

"Is it a blue surprise? Ooh! Is it a food surprise?" he says laughing over the phone.

"No none of those." she giggles "I love you , Seaweed Brain. I'll be home i-" Thats when something rams in to the side of her car and the glass from the windows flies everywhere.

"Annabeth!" Percy screams over the phone.

Annabeth slips in between conciseness and sleep when she hears Percy yell. "Annabeth." he pulls her outs of the glass and holds her bloody body on his lap.

"Percy she will be fine. Just pray...pray to Artemis." Poseidon says

"Artemis?" Percy asks confused

"Just do it." Poseidon says watching Annabeth.

"Artemis please keep her safe. Heal her in some way keep her safe ,please." Percy says with his eyes close.

Soon the cuts begin to heal and Annabeth stops bleeding so much. "Stay with me, Annabeth." Percy whispers in to her bloody mess of hair. "Please."

She nods weakly and holds on tight to Percy's shirt before the dark of sleep wipes over her.

The darkness is slowly replaces with a dream.

"Mommy!" the little blonde girl cries out. "Mommy listen!" she says sitting on a couch. "I can read it all!" she smiles proudly.

"Okay, Tig." she says to who she knows is her daughter.

"Red fish, Blue fish, One fish two fish." the 4 year old starts. "Aren't I good Mommy?" she asks beaming.

"Wonderful, Tigger! You are getting so smart." she says picking up her daughter up off of the couch. "You will have to show daddy when he gets home." she says tickling her daughters stomach.

"Hahahaha Mommy! " the little girl giggles.

"Im home." a voice says at the door.

"Daddy!" the girl girl yells in excitement. "Daddy! Daddy!" she says running in to her fathers arms now.

"Hey, Tigger." he says with a smile picking up the girl. Annabeth watches the two with a wide smile. "How are my girls doing?" he asks looking at Antigone and Annabeth.

"Mommy's teaching me how to read , Daddy! I can read Doctor Seuss now!"

"She is?" Percy looks up at Annabeth and then looks confused. "Annabeth?" she hears

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Annabeth."

"Percy, Im right here." she looks around and he's gone now. The world is back to the dark and she feels like she's falling in to hell again. "Please don't, Please don't." she begs.

Thats when she makes up with a start and the nurses around her rush to her side, First they check her pulse and then blood. "Do you know who you are?" the nurse ask.

"Annabeth Chase Jackson." She responds looking around.

"How old are you and who are you married to?" the nurse asks feeling her head.

"Im 24 years old and Im married to Perseus Jackson." she says.

"How are you feeling?" they ask.

"A little dizzy and nauseous." she says. rubbing her head.

"Thats probably from the pregnancy." the doctor says. "You're lucky that its so early on in the pregnancy or the baby might have been lost. Also your healing has been so quick and it looks like you barely received any wounds except for that arm. its a miracle really. You will probably be able to leave by tonight.

"Wait what?" she asks.

"Well if you had been in your second trimester... things might h-"

"No the first part please." Annabeth says sitting up in bed with a wince. She looks down to see her arm in a cast and in the mirror across the room she see's her face covered in bruises and scratches.

"About you being pregnant?" the Doctor ask "We thought you knew, I mean you are 3 months along. We havent inform

Annabeth puts her face in her hands with tears running down her cheeks. "Is my husband here?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes he just left to call a relative. He should be here soon." the Doctor says.

"Did you tell him about my pregnancy?" Annabeth asks.

"No. we never did." the Doctor says with a smile "I'll tell him that you are ready to go. I will have to explain to him about what care you will need. good duck, ."

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." she says with a nod.

How was she going to tell Percy this? How were they going to raise a baby in a world like this?"

"Annabeth?" Percy says rushing through the door to find his wife crying on the hospital bed.

"Percy." she tries to start.

His hands on her cheeks"Oh thank the gods you're alive." he says with a giant smile. "I thought I lost you for a little while. When they first found you, you were so...it was the minatour. He rammed in to your car. I talked to Chiron and we're moving back to Camp...Artemis healed you. Maybe she thought we deserve some normal" he says looking in to her eyes. " I dont ever want to lose you again." he says smiling down at her. She smiles back up at him and he kisses her cheek before wrapping his arms around her with a hug.

Annabeth wraps her arms around his neck and takes in his smell. She pulls away when she feels like she's finally mustered up the courage to tell him. She rocks back and forth on her feet looking down at her feet scared and excited to say the words.

Percy tries to look in to her eyes, his hands still on her cheeks. "What?" Annabeth looks up at him and takes a big breath trying to look anywhere else but Percy's face. "I mean the doctor didnt tell you anything else . did he?" Percy asks sound worried.

"Actually he did." she says with a nods holding on to his hand with her hands and placing his palm to her lips and closing her eyes. She smiles and hiccups a little bit from the upcoming tears. She takes his hand away from her face and just hold his hand. Her grey stormy eyes look u in to his and she smiles "Percy...Im pregnant."

Percy doesnt say anything and just looks down at her face. Thats when the smile tugs at his face and turns in to one of the widest, goofiest grins she had ever seen. His eye brows go up like hes trying to ask but he can't. Annabeth just nods her head.

Percy leans to kiss her when they here a "Ahem?" and the two look to see Thalia and Grover. The two smile to show that they've heard the conversation.

Percy nods and the presses his lips firmly to Annabeths.


	6. Chapter 6

**After this Im going to try and have 2 more chapters of Annabeth being pregnant...lets see if that works. If you have any ideas for meI always love it! Im going by how many months Annabeth is pregnant now. Its just normally easier for you guys to know how much time is left till she has the baby with this.**

**4 months**

"Let me get the door." Percy says rushing in front of her and opening the door to his cabin door.

"Percy Jackson! Im pregnant not handicapped. I can open doors by myself." she says walking in to the cabin tiredly.

"I just don't want you to strain yourself." he says fumbling with his fingers "You're going to be a little more fragile now , Wise girl." Peeta says taking his wifes hand.

Annabeth rubs her temple trying to forget about the pregnancy and how the day had been. Her ankles were swelling and the morning sickness had become all day sickness now. There were times though when she would see Dante and Helen and couldn't hide her excitement that her and Percy would have their blood create some new amazing little person that would be all theirs. A amazing child with his eyes, sense of humor, and Pity. Her hair, intelect , and fierce love and protection of those she loved.

"Annabeth?" Percy says sitting next to her on their bed. They had taken two of the bed and put them together to create one just for the two of them. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." she says looking up at him with a fake smile.

"I think Ive gotten smarter since we've been together. You know that? One thing I've learned is the face you use when you lie. Now whats hurting?" he says running a hand over her stomach.

Annabeth sighs and looks in to his green eyes. "Just my feet but no more pampering. I dont think I can take it. I'ts only been a month since we've known and you're already opening every door for me." she says resting a hand on his cheek. "I dont know what you're going to do when I get even fatter and uncoordinated."

"Open every door and get all your favorite foods." he says with a wink.

"If you do I'll still figure out how to beat you up ,Seaweed Brain." she said rolling her eyes and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he says rubbing it.

"Liar, That wouldn't hurt. Not unless I touched you here." she says finding his Achilles spot and running a finger over it.

Percy shudders from the tingles that run through his body. "You're so not making things easy , Wise girl." Percy smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Dont you know this already? I'm never going to make things easy for you ,Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." she smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Percy stands on his feet in front of her on the bed and leans over placing kisses on her neck. Annabeths hair is splayed across the bed has he stands in between her legs. She giggles as Percy tickles her sides and then tickles her neck with kisses. "Percy!" she calls out trying to breathe in between her laughing. Her small soft hands try to pull off his big goofy ones. "Stop ! Stop! I cant breathe." she says still laughing.

"Fine." he says with a wink just laying over her now. She looks up in to his green eyes and smiles brightly.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." she says as he lightly moves a blonde curl from her face.

"I love you too, Wise girl." he whispers.

The two lay in bed enjoying time that they've never really had before. Annabeth readings a book as Percy plays with her hair.

Their an hour in to the calmness when the door to their cabin opens in a loud burst and the two turn to see Chirons messenger there."Chiron says it's an emergency. He needs you now." the kid is out of breath.

"Thanks." Percy says getting up. "I'll be there soon.

Annabeth puts her face in the pillow and groans. "I'll be there in a little bit." she says looking like she's going to puck.

Percy kisses her forehead quickly "I'll figure out what's going on. Just stay here and feel better." he says with a smile as he walks out of the cabin.

He walks down to the Big house to find Chiron in the front talking to Rachel. "Wheres Annabeth?" Chiron asks.

"She's at the cabin. She's been sick for the last few days." Percy says.

Rachel looks at Percy in shock and her eyes begin to glow. The prophecy that Annabeth has been afraid of begins to roll off her tongue and everyone begins to gather.

"When they believe the world is safe at last!" Rachel starts as Annabeth stands out of the crowd in her Camp Half Blood shirt that is becoming to small with the new baby bump.

"The two will bore a daughter who can raise the mast.  
When they are found to be wrong  
The gong of death will sound.

The curse will appear again  
and the two sent off in to the flows  
The two will be sent where no one knows  
to wait for a sickening pain" Rachel says over the crowd. Annabeth looks at Percy with a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"What is this about?" one of the campers ask.

"Ask them." a 19 year old daughter of Ares asks looking at Percy and Annabeth. "We all know Annabeth is knocked up."

"Hey, Knock it off!" a son of Athena says. "Those two have saved you more than once. Show a little respect!" he steps in front of Annabeth. "Thats my lil' sister "

"All of you quiet!" Chiron commands loudly. Percy holds on to Annabeth tightly and holds her close looking around for anyone who might want to take her and their baby away from him. " Everything's going to be just fine. If we feel threatened by anything out of this camp will we take up arms but since we are okay... there is no need to worry. Now back to your training!"

"It really is gonna happen then?" Annabeth asks looking up at Percy. "I always knew it... What if" but she's cut off by Percy's lips on hers.

'We'll figure out a way to be okay." Percy promises...

**A**s the week went by Percy and Annabeth earn either glares or congratulations. More congratulations than anything else. Leo helps Annabeth build the house that she has dreamed of for her family.

A dock on the back thats connected to the lake where Percy and their child would be able to swim and canoe. Four Bedrooms for the family they are planning to have and it's finally the home they deserve with all of its little bits and pieces. Each day it becomes just a little bit more done with the help of Tyson and Leo.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks opening the door to his cabin to find Annabeth looking at pictures on the bed.

In the past 2 weeks Annabeths body had changed even more. Her mood was beginning to fluctuate from overjoyed to scared which would turn in to anger then remorse...it was a lot of feelings for one demigod.

"Looking at old pictures, Seaweed Brain." she says with a smile. "Once a Seaweed Brain... always a seaweed brain." she says passing him a picture of Percy in a Finding Nemo Hat from Disney world, his cheeks are all puffed out like a fish. Annabeth is laughing in the picture and has her arms around his neck .

Percy smiles "I never would have guessed that Disney World wouldn't have that many monsters." he says sitting next to her on the bed.

"That was an awesome day." Annabeth says flipping through the pictures they had.

Percy smiles and kisses the top of Annabeth's head. "How was your doctors appointment? I could have come with you." Percy says taking off his jacket.

"Fine." she says quickly.

"You sure?" Percy asks.

"Yes." Annabeth says with a small frown.

"Tell me?" Percy says leaning over the bed to his wife and cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Well...they told me what the baby is today." she says with a sigh.

"What?!" Percy says with a wide smile "You didnt tell me." he says trying to hug her.

" Don't you know what this means?!" she screams throwing the pictures at him "This means that the prophecy is real!" she yells with tears streaming down her face "Our daughter is going to grow alone in her fears! "

"Annabeth..." Percy tries to calm her.

"No! No,Percy! What if we barely get to know her and then we're taken away. " Annabeth cries as Percy tries to wrap his arms around her. "What happens if we have to leave her hear with no one. Who would take care of our daughter? "

"We're going to be okay." Percy says pulling her close "We dont even know if we'll be taken away when we're 60 or 100 years old. We're going to spend every moment we have with her...okay?" he asks.

"I love you." Annabeth whispers in to his chest. "and even though I havent met her..." Annabeth says looking up at Percy's face. "I love her too."

The two lay on the bed just trying to comfort the other until she falls asleep in his arms. "My girls..." Percy says with a smile kissing Annabeths forehead and resting a hand on Annabeths stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so stupid lol. Yes Percy lost his powers when he went across the little Tiber and yes I accidently wrote Peeta in the last chapter. I have a little hunger games in my brain because of the new trailer and everything. Anyway Im going to write now like Percy lost his powers like how it should be. Thank you to those who left me reviews! I appreciate the help! **

5 months.

Annabeth sits on the couch with her knife strapped to her hip , a bucket of icecream in her hand, and national geographic on when Percy walks in.

"You look like you're having a good day." Percy says out of breath and a large cut running from his shoulder blade down to his arm.

"Yeah I a-" Annabeth turns her attention from the ice cream up to Percy. "What happened to you?!" she asks somewhat shocked with her crazy hormones. She had seen him with a minor wound like this before.

Percy chuckles as she hurries over to check his wound. "Are you going to start acting like my mother now?" he asks.

"No. Its not funny Percy! You're not invincible like you once were. If this cut had been any deeper it could have hit an artery right here." she says pointing to a spot on his collar bone. She busies herself with finding a first aid kit to stop the tears from hitting her. 'Why would this make me cry?' she thinks to herself ' Percy always gets hurt'. But then the thought of losing Percy or their daughter fills her with dread and sorrow and her feelings are amplified by what feels like fifty. "You could have died ,Percy." she says rubbing some alcohol on his cut as a single tear runs down her cheek.

"Hey." Percy says softly. Taking her hand gingerly away from his chest and holding it in both of his strong hands. "I dont plan on dying any time."

"Well of course you dont ,Seaweed Brain. No one ever plans to die it just creeps up on you." she says still looking down. "Now how did it happen?" she asks trying to once again calm her self down."

"Practicing with Zhang. He's gotten better and someone had told me that I should go check on you. I got worried, couldnt think about anything else. I kept thinking you might be sick up here or the baby was early ...I couldnt think about anything else but you and so I wasn't paying attention and he hit me." Percy never understood how touching some of the things he said were. Annabeth smiles up at him and kisses him quickly on the lips. "What was that for?" he asks confused.

"I love you Seaweed brain." she says resting her head on his chest.

"Oh... I love you too." he says a little taken back. He looks behind her to see the National Geographic show on and the tub of icecream thrown on the coffee table. "Looks like you were enjoying the ice cream. What are you doing to our little girl?" he asks with a smirk resting a hand on her ever growing stomach. "She's going to come with a big sweet tooth isn't she?" he asks looking down at the baby bump and resting a hand on the side of her stomach.

"Lets hope she likes normal food and not bl-" thats when Annabeth feels like a tiny foot has just kicked her where Percy's hand is. The two look up at each other shocked and ecstatic.

"You felt it?" he ask with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah." she says with a nods and slight laugh. Then it happens again and the two just stand there waiting for the little baby inside to get tired.

That night the two fall asleep with Percy's hand sprawled on Annabeth's stomach and Annabeth's hand right over his.

**7 months.**

Annabeth walks hand in hand with Percy through camp. It was at least 6 in the morning and they both had their jobs. Percy's was to train the new recruits in the morning, have a advanced class at the end of the day for all of the 5th years and then find Annabeth to go strategize for future attacks with Chiron.

Since Annabeth had started her six month of pregnancy they had found a job for her. Annabeth became one of the teachers for the younger children that had come from the cities. She would teach them all that they were missing in school during the year to stay safe from the monsters and terror that had slowly begun to rise.

"I'll see you at lunch. Get someone to come get me if an-"

"You need to stop worrying ,Seaweed Brain." she says leaning up and kissing his cheek. " We're going to be just fine. Better than if I stayed at home all day and did nothing. Now you need to go before some kids who are like what we were end up killing each other over parent rivalry."

"Still...just be careful." he smiles and leans down kissing her forehead.

" Mrs. Jackson !" yells a little 8 year old Apollo boy who is running down the hill to the big house. "Mrs. Jackson I have to ask you a question about school !"

"You better get going." Percy says with a smile watching Annabeth go over to the little boy and help him with something from their homework.

"Yes, Anthony?" she asks.

"I was with my brother yesterday, Flynn. He was talking to me about a play." he says.

"Yes and what was it?" she says smiling as the two walk down to the big house.

"Well its about this girl and her one of her brothers die fighting in a war against each other to be king. The kingdom buries one of the brothers and leaves the other for all the wolves and the girl stands up for her dead brother and makes sure he's buried even though its against the law. She was a really good fighter though... do you think you could tell the story in class today?"

"The play of Antigone?" Annabeth ask. "I think thats what your talking about." Annabeth says.

"Yeah ,yeah the play of An-tog-nee" the boy tries saying.

"An-tig-o-nee." Annabeth says trying to help.

"Antigone" he says surely.

**Later that night.**

"So what did that Apollo kid need to talk to you about?" Percy says as they walk home from dinner.

"The story of Antigone. The play by Euripides."

"Dont know it..."

"Well of course you dont , Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a smirk. "I was thinking though Percy... "

"Yeah you do that alot." Percy says trying to come up with an insult. "Or don't... whatever is worse" Percy tries.

"Ha Ha , very funny." Annabeth says sarcastically. "Anyway. I know that we were fighting about the name for "

"Yeah we fight a lot too." Percy says with a goofy grin until she hits him in the chest with a heavy book she's carrying.

"Will you shut up, Fish breath?!" she yells "Now let me speak."

You speak a-" Percy starts but when Annabeth turns to give him the death glare he starts to improvise "You speak because its your turn now." he says with a gulp.

"Like I was saying... I thought that we could name her Antigone. I know its a little long... but Antigone in the story loved her family and knew what to fight for. I want our daughter to be stubborn for the right reasons. To fight but know when not to." she says with a smile and takes Percy's hand "A mixture of us."

"Its perfect." he says leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Our Tig" he says placing a hand on her stomach.

"Now lets just hope she doesnt get your annoyingness." Annabeth says with a smirk.

**7 months and a half.**

"Leo will you help me?" Percy asks finding Leo walking out of the armory.

"What's it that you need?" Leo asks.

"Annabeth is busy over in Camp Jupiter right now with Piper and Jason. I'm going to surprise her when she comes home with the babies room being finished. That why I need your help... I need to build the crib."

"Oh you need a crib. Uncle Leo has got that covered! " he says with a grin. " Uncle Leo will make the coolest toys a kid could ever imagine. Dont you worry your fishy little head." he says with a smirk.

"Yeah , thanks Leo. Oh and try to get some Ocean and library or something in there. Something babyish." Percy says as he walks away.

"Got it!" Leo says with millions of ideas of what he wanted as a kid.

Percy grabs the keys to his new 'dad car' or thats what Annabeth called it atleast.

According to Annabeth a cool dark blue mustang, which had been rewarded to him by his father after the war, with only two seats is not a 'family car' so instead he was rewarded with a Blue Mazda CX-5. The mustang left to his daughter for when she turned 16 years old.

Percy calls Annabeth as he drives out of camp and in to the city to see his mother who wanted to do something special for his birthday which had been a week ago."Hey, Seaweed brain." Annabeth says when she picks up the phone.

"Hey, Wise girl." Percy says "My mom wanted to meet me for lunch I guess. Said she wanted to talk about how you were. So what should I tell her?" he asks. "How are you and Tig?"

"We're fine. She's been kicking a lot." Annabeth says with a smile. "She might just deserve the name tigger."

"Tigger." Percy says with a smile.

Annabeth looks down to see Dante and Helen beating each other with their bottles. Somehow these 1 year olds new how to smack their siblings in the face with a bottle like it was a sword. "Oh for the love of the gods. Percy I gotta go I think some baby demi gods are about to kill each other."

Percy chuckles "Good luck ,wise girl!" he says.

"Thanks. Love you , Seaweed Brain." she says about to hang up.

"Love you , Wise girl." and then they hang up.

Percy sits in trafic with his ADHD high until he finally arrives at his mothers. "Hey mom its Percy." he says knocking on the door.

"Percy!" she says with a wide smile opening up the door. She grabs a hold of his cheeks to look in to his eyes. "How is your little family doing?" she asks with a proud smile.

"We're great. Annabeth is in California right now to visit her father but I need to surprise her with something..." Percy says with a smile. "Something for the baby."

"And what is it?" Sally asks

"I was going to surprise her with the babies room." he says swallowing the cookie.

"Well of course I can help." Sally says with the same proud smile. Her little boy was asking for help to create a room for his daughter. How could she be any more proud.

**Im not gonna write them shopping because I just dont have the inspiration to do it right now. I rather have you wait awhile and then it can be better.**

Percy walks in lugging boxes of baby sheets and furniture expecting to find Leo. He's sadly mistaken and instead he finds a note.

_'Hey Im sorry I couldnt help. Reyna needs me for something important and I was to scared to deny her.  
_Dont worry man just follow the directions and paints the walls...it should be fine. -Leo'

Percy sighed and looked at the clock which said it was 1 in the morning. He had 7 hours to prepare this room before Annabeth got home.

'Gods help me.' he thought to himself.

**That morning.**

"I'll see you later , Piper." Annabeth says waving as she opens up the door to their house. "Percy?" she calls up to him.

That when Percy wakes up on the floor of the babies room. "Oh shit." he whispers looking around and thinking that his work had been horrible. It had taken him three times to actually put the crib together correctly.

"Seaweed brain fell asleep." she says with a smirk when she passes the babies room.

"Seaweed Br-" her eyes go wide as she's Percy and the change of the room around him.

"I'm sorry. I asked Leo to help me but he ended up ditching. I know we fought about blue walls b-"

"You did this all by yourself?" she asks looking around at the light wood crib and the light blue and pink owl sheets in it.

"Yeah. I can fix it tho-"

"Its perfect ,Percy." she says spinning the mobile with its little string for each cabin. She turns and looks at the rocking chair that Percy's mother had used to sit on when she would read stories.

"Wait what?" he asks confused. It wasnt even what it was supposed to be. Leo and Percy were going to make some amazing toys and now there was just a few old things of Percy's.

"Its beautiful , Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with one of her biggest smile. That smile made his heart grow in size at least triple what it used to be. Annabeth wipes away a few tears of joy. "Its just perfect for our daughter and you did it all by yourself." she says incredulous.

"Thank you." he says with a smile. "My mom helped me pick out the sheets and gave me the old rocking chair."

"How long did this take you?" she asks moving close to him and reaching up to his face to see the dark circles forming under his eyes.

"I got here at 1 in the morning and well...you just got here at 8 so I had 7 hours but by the 5th I fell asleep. I hope the crib is put together r-" but he's cut off by her lips pressing firmly to his and his shirt bawled in her fist. He must have done 'something' right to deserve all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like this! Sont worry its not over! You might have a shock soon so stay tuned for the next chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me if I messed anything up because I can always go back and fix a few things I missed. Thanks for all the support!**

**8 months and a half**

Annabeth smiles as she sits on the rocking chair in the nursery. New baby clothes folded on her knee as she waited to set them in the drawers.

"Need help, Wisegirl?" Percy asks stopping at the door frame.

She sighs "Not with the clothes...I dont know how Im going to get up from this chair." she says with a sad smile eyeing her giant belly, it looked just about to pop.

"Sure." he says walking over to her and taking her hands and pulling her up. This had become a tradition now... almost everywhere where she went now Percy would have to help lift her up.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." she says with a tired huff in to his ear.

"Well I might as well help you. I mean I kinda made you end up like this...didnt I?" he asks with a smirk. "Besides you have the hard part."

"Thanks for reminding me." she says waddling to the door, trying to ignore the pain in her hips and ankles. She turns to see Percy looking at the baby clothes with a proud smile. "What'cha doing ,Perce?" she asks looking at him puzzled.

"She's gonna be here any day. We're really going to have a daughter any day."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a smile, looking at his face.

"I dont think I've ever been so excited in my life." he says taking her hands and placing his forehead on hers. "Thank you." he whispers.

**9 months and a week.**

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Percy asks.

"I hate hospitals." she mumbles. "Its not that ba- " she lets out a squeak and winces.

"Annabeth you're a week past the due date." Percy says holding her hand.

"Dont you think I know that!" she yells as she winces. "You dont have to have another person inside of you that wont quit moving! That moves all through the night so you cant fall asleep! You dont understand any of it because all you had to do was knock me up!" she yells standing up now and looking him in the face. "Give me some space , Percy! Im tired and I'm..." she starts to quiet down and look at her feet. "I dont wanna talk anymore." she says laying back on the bed with a wince.

"You're what?" Percy asks standing on the edge of the bed ,looking at her soft blonde curls.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain. Everything I said in the beginning just went over your head" she says very exasperated.

Percy moves in to the bed so that hes facing her. "Im sorry." he says with a gulp. "I just want you and Tig to be okay."

"You dont think I can take care of her?" Annabeth asks with the hormones in full effect. She tries to stop the tears by slosing her eyes but this only makes it worse.

"No! Oh for the god's sakes I would never mean that." Percy says taking Annabeth's face. "You're gonna be a way better parent then I can be." he says kissing her cheek."I didnt mean anything like that. I just dont know if you really need to go to the hospital and I really want her to be here."

"Im scared." Annabeth whispers.

Percy's eyes go wide. He hadnt heard her say that since they had been in tartaurus all those years ago. Annabeth never said she was scared and if she did... she never meant this deeply.

"Once she's out... she's going to be monster bait like all of us. She could die Percy! We're demi-gods and we're lucky that we even made it to our mid 20's. Antigone is going to have so much more hardships to deal with." Annabeth pauses as Percy wraps his arms around her. " and that prophecy."

"You dont even know if that Prophecy has anything to do with us " Percy says trying to comfort her. "We're going to be just fine , Wisegirl." he says kissing one of her blonde princess curls. "I promised you that we would stay together... didnt I? " he asks.

"Thank you." Annabeth whispers in to his bare chest.

**9 Months and two weeks ( I know pregnancies dont normally go this long but Annabeth is a demi god so Im just gonna make things a little different)  
**  
I wake up with a cramp running through my stomach and feeling that I need to pee but before I can get in to the bathroom I feel like something has popped. My water.

I look at Percy with complete fear and shock. This was one of the first times I really didnt know 'what' to do.

"Percy." I say shaking his shoulder. "Seaweedbrain, you need to wake up."

"Its saturday... the day off ." he mumbles. "Sleep." he whines.

"Percy, the baby is coming." I say shaking his shoulder

"The what?" his eyes go wide and this pulls out of sleep quickly. "Are you okay? Is Tigger okay? We need to go to the hospital! " he says trying to run in to the closet but trips on one of his shoes.

I cant help but laugh at him and how concerned he is. "We'll be just fine if you calm down." I say watching him as he gets a new shirt on.

"Yeah" he nods.

I lean on the bed as I feel what I expect to be a cramp run through my gut once more. I wince and lean over a bit. That was at least 15 minutes in between.

"Are you Okay?" he asks rushing to my side and holding me by the arm.

"Im fine. How about you just go call your mom. I'll be ready soon. Okay?" I lean up and kiss his cheek. Percy was normally better when I gave him something to do, that way he would fret over me while I got dressed.

I take a deep breath and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was going to be a mother for the rest of my life...Percy was going to be a father for the rest of his life. We were gong to raise this baby girl and take care of her. But was I going to love her? Would i be a horrible mother and not love her? Oh gods how I pray that I will love this baby like she deserves.

I pull on a new pair of pajamas because Im sure that I wouldn't have the power to put on real clothes.

**...an hour later...**

Percy paces in the hall as they take Annabeth to prep her. She was one of the strongest people he knew and... seeing her in that pain was horrifying. "How are you doing, Percy? Is Annabeth okay?" Sally ask rushing down the hall to her son.

"Im okay" Percy says taking a deep breath and rubbing his head" but Annabeth, she keeps crying. They say its going to be awhile before she has the baby and I dont know what to do to make her feel better." he balls his hand in to fist. "Cant they give her something to make the pain stop!" he burst when he hears Annabeth behind the door whimpering.

"Percy they cant do that yet." Sally says shaking her head putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Annabeth is strong an you know that. She's going to be fine , Percy." Sally says sitting next to her son on the chairs in the hallway. "She wont even remember it when you two finally have Tig." Sally says smiling.

" , if you want to come in now." the doctor says stepping out of the room."Your mother can accompany you as well."

"I'll be there soon , Percy. I have to go get Paul. " Sally says kissing her son's forehead and giving his hand a squeeze.

Percy walks in to see Annabeth lying on her side with her eyes closed. "Hey , Wisegirl."

"Seaweed Brain." she moans as she lays there.

"You feeling okay?" he asks sitting next to her and trying to take her hand.

"Not right now , Seaweed Brain." she mutters pulling her hand away. "No touching...not yet."

"Sorry." he whispers to her ,watching her as she tries to breathe. Thats when she reaches out for his hand quickly and squeezes hard.

She winces and a small squeak of pain releases from her throat.

" Strong one?" the nurse asks.

Annabeth just keeps her eyes closed tight and nods. Percy sighs and kisses the top of her knuckles. "When can you give her the medicine?" he says to the nurse.

"5 centimeters dialated. I'll call the doctor in here to see how far along she is." the nurse says "If you need one of us just hit the call button and the doctor or I will be here soon." and then she leaves the room.

"Is your mom here?" Annabeth asks opening her eyes.

"Yeah. She had to go talk to Paul." Percy says rubbing the top of Annabeth's hand.

"Camp?" Annabeth asks taking a big breath.

"Their going to be here soon. All of our friends."

"I dont know if I want them all in here." Annabeth whispers.

"They dont have too. If you dont want them to I can just tell everyone they can see Tig when we go home." Percy says moving some hair out of Annabeths face.

"Percy..." Annabeth sighs ,opening her eyes to look at his face filled with worry.

"Yeah , Wisegirl?" he asks

Thats when another contraction hits her and she bends in to her self. Her grip on Percys hand becomes even greater. Tears stream down Annabeths face wuily and on to the pillow. "I hate you ." she mutters to Percy .

Percy just smiles as the doctor comes in. "Im sure you do , Wise girl."

"Hello , Annabeth. Were just going to see how dialated you are really quick. See if we can get you something to ease the pain." The doctor checks to see while Percy holds Annabeths hand and looks in to her scared eyes. The two sharing their fears of whats to come to only each other.

"Well it looks like your moving along quicker then we expected." the doctor says with a smile "You can take the epidural right now."

"Thank the gods." Annabeth whispers to Percy with a sigh until the doctor pulls out a giant needle. Annabeths eyes go wide and she clutches Percy's hand even more.

"Hey , at least its not spiders." Percy says with a smile holding both of her hands as the doctor plunges the needle in to the base of her spine. Annabeths eyes go wide and she bites on the pillow as the needle goes in her back.

"Percy." She mutters while holding his hand tightly. She was supposed to be tough about this. She had promised herself that she would ,but now with the stress ,needles , and everyone touching her...it made things quite hard. What she wanted was for the pain to stop, her daughter to stay safe where no monster could get her, and Percy (Oh and also that giant library she had dreamed of as a child but that didnt enter her mind right now) . Once she had that, everything else could be sorted out when it came.

"Just look at me." Percy said. She was in so much pain and maybe if he could really try, he could take away just a little bit of the pain. "Just look at me." he convinced her. And then the needle was out.

"All done." the doctor says. "Now it should start taking effect soon. The cramps will still be there but they should just feel like the small ones that you felt this morning. I'll be back in ten minutes to see how your doing. If you need me before that just inform the nurses. If you keep going like this you might have the baby with in the next hour.

Annabeth just nods and tries to sit up in the bed when the doctor leaves. "I need to get up." she says taking a big breath. " I cant sit anymore. Everything I do is un comfortable and I need to get up!" she says trying to drag herself to sit up.

"You cant do that." Percy says shaking his head. She huffs as she tries to get herself comfortable. " Let me help you."

"No. At least let me sit up by myself." she says annoyed.

"Yeah Im sorry." Percy says with a nod sitting back down.

Annabeth sigh and reaches for his hand again and holds it tight. He looks up at her face confused and she just smiles at his face. "If your this nice to our daughter she's going to be just rebellious as me."

"Maybe... but that could be a good thing." Percy says with a nod when Sally walks in with some flowers and blue cookies.

"I know you wont want to eat for awhile after the pregnancy but I thought that I might as well bring these for you two." Sally says with a beaming smile handing the yellow flowers to Annabeth.

Annabeth gives Sally the biggest smile she can make right now. "Thank you Mrs" but Annabeth remembers to correct her self " Sally."

"No need to thank me , Annabeth. Your having my grandchild , I should thank you." Sally smiles and hands the cookies to Percy who is already starting to scarf down his first until Sally pulls in out of his mouth.

"Mommmm." Percy complains. "I havent eaten all morning."

"Fine. Dont choke them down." Sally says as Annabeth tries to giggle from the bed.

"Well I'll be back soon, okay? I think you guys might have more visitors any way." Sally squeezes Annabeths hand " Good luck ,dear."

"I swear she can be so embarrassing." Percy shakes his head.

"She's wonderfu;." Annabeth says holding Percys hand. percy looks at her, his face full of worry. "Youre cute when you're worried." she says with a smirk.

"I think Ive heard you say that before." Percy says smiling .

Piper and Thalia comes in to check on Annabeth while Jason gives Percy some 'words of wisdom' in the hall.

"She might break your hand. Piper almost dislocated my fingers and Im sure Annabeth could actually accomplish it. Oh and whatever you do...just look at their face until they hand you the baby. You dont wanna see the blood. Blood in battle is fine but this sort of stuff." Jason gulps and cringes. "It might be nastier than any battle I've been in."

Percy nods his head as everything goes right through one ear and out the other.

Ten minutes pass and thats when the doctor pulls Percy back in to the room. "She's ready to push." he informs Percy.

Percy's eyes go wide and he takes a big breath. "Good luck, Poseidon kid!" Jason says as Percy walks through the door to find Annabeth sitting up in the bed,

"You're going to need to hold her hip, okay?" the doctor instructs. "Hold her hand with the other." Percy just nods and look's dumbly at Annabeth who is holding his hand so hard that the tips of her fingers are white.

Thats when one of the nurses calls out that a contraction is coming. Annabeth takes a deep breath as the pain starts in her gut. She holds on to Percy's hand tightly and whines in pain. Her hair in what should be a neat ponytail.

"Okay Annabeth, with the next contraction I need you to push for 5 good seconds and then ten." he says.

Annabeth just nods her head. The nurse hands Percy a wet cloth to wipe away Annabeth's sweat that has begun to make her hair cling to her forehead.

"Okay the next contraction." the nurse calls out

Annabeth screams out in pain and holds on to Percy's hand tightly. "Cant you give her something to make the pain go away?" Percy asks the nurses in panic as his wife cries.

"If we did she wouldn't know when to push."

"But she's is in pa-." Percy tries but Annabeth is starting to yell at him.

The pushes keep coming for 5 minutes and soon the head is there. "You're almost there , Annabeth." the midwife calls out.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Annabeth asks Percy in agony. "She's lying to me. I just want this baby out of me." Annabeth begs Percy.

"I know" Percy says "but she's right ,you're almost there."

"One more big one, Annabeth. She's almost here."

Annabeth takes a deep breath and leans over pushing as hard as she can. Annabeths scream start to mingle with the cry of another. Annabeth falls back on the bed exhausted and tired.

Everything Percy see's is blurred by stray tears. Thats when a little ,pink ,wailing , baby is handed to Annabeth. Theres something different though with their daughter. Their daughters green eyes seem to glow. Annabeth looks at her baby in amazement and then notices the eyes. "Antigone." Annabeth says confused.

Thats when the nurse picks up the baby "We just need to clean her off and weigh her." the nurse says like she doesnt even notice the eyes. But when the nurse picks her up , the glowing stops and is replaced by normal little blue baby eyes. Could it be the mist?

"Percy, is she okay?" Annabeth asks worried trying to find her daughter in the room.

"She's fine." Percy says with a wide smile kissing Annabeths face over and over again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"8.9 pounds" the nurse calls out.

Thats when Antigone is handed to Annabeth again. A little blob of gold curly hair on the top her head, Percy's eyes and nose, and Annabeths long eyelashes. Annabeth and Percy look at their daughter in amazement. "Hello Tigger." Annabeth says with a smile. "We've been waiting so long for you to get here." Annabeth says with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I love you." she whispers to the bundle in her arms.

How could she have ever felt that she might not love this baby. Thats all she feels now. The love for the two most important peoplle in her life. One in her arms and one right next to her. Percy looks down at the little baby who whines in Annabeths arm. "Shes beautiful." Percy says. "She looks just like you." he says with a smile.

"But look, her eyes have a little tint of green." Annabeth says looking up Percy.

Percy smiles looking down at his two girls. How could he be any happier than this? " I love you ,Wise girl's ." Percy says leaning down and kissing Annabeths forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**You better remember these fluffs because Im not sure there will be that many more. Sorry it took me so long to post this but I want to try and make Annabeth and Percy more like they are in the books. Percy and Annabeth arent my characters and I want to stay true to what you all know and love in the books. It bugs me to no end when people have Annabeth as weak or popular. She never was any of those things. I always imagine Annabeth as that geeky girl at school ( kinda like me but way prettier) who watches to many things about science and history and who always seems to have a book in her face. I hope you enjoy! **

**1 month old (Going by Antigones age now)**

"Did you get her to sleep?" Annabeth asks , crawling in to the blankets ever so slightly.

"Yeah. That spinny twirly thing on the top of her crib played music so she fell asleep." Percy says , taking his shirt off and soaring in to the bed like he's superman.

"You mean the Mobile , Seaweedbrain."

"Isnt that what British people call Cellphones or something?" Percy mumbles in his pillow.

"Yes. Have you been watching Doctor Who?" Annabeth asks with a smile. Doctor Who had become one of her new obsessions after a friend from England, Sadie Kane, told her that it was a big thing out there.

"I watched the first and second episode with you." he says . "I thought they were boring."

Thats when a giant pillow on their bed hits him square in the face. "Take that back , Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth growls.

"Hey, hey. Im sorry. Okay?" Percy smirks and takes the pillow away. "Let's just unarm you real quick." he says with a little smirk moving in close to Annabeth.

"Trying to be smooth, are we?" Annabeth asks taking Percy's hands that are sliding up in to her shirt.

Percy sighs as he begins to remove his hands. "We havent ev-"

"Did I say I wanted it to stop , Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asks smiling , grabbing him by the neck of his shirt.

"Thank the gods." Percy mutters as Annabeth kisses Percy's cheek and jaw. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" he asks with a smile.

"Will you shut up ,Seaweed Brain?" She asks , making herself busy with his lips. "You're ruining the moment."

"Yeah, yeah... sorry." Percy says with a smirk running his hand through those beloved gold curls until...

"Wahhhhhh! Wahhhhhh!" Antigone cries from the other room.

"So close." Percy mutter as he flips over off of Annabeth and on to the other side of the bed. "I'll go get her." He says leaning up and pulling himself out of bed.

"Get her to bed and I'll be right here, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a wink. She gets on her knees on the bed and leans over to whisper something in his ear. Percy just runs down the hall with a giant smile. "Dont drop our daughter!" Annabeth yells ,knowing that Percy had olnly perfected the art of holding a baby a couple of days ago.

Percy slowly stepped in to Antigones's room. It was the first night they had got her to sleep in her own crib and not their room. "Hey, Tigger." Percy says with a wide smile. He still couldnt get over the fact that he had his daughter. A daughter. A wonderful little gift. He slips her in to his arms easily and gently. Her loud wails become soft little whines. "Now, why are you crying?" he says smiling down at the bundle of blankets and adorableness in his arms.

The infant just whines in response, slowly curling in to Percy's chest.

Percy smiles proudly as she wraps her fingers around his finger gripping on tightly. "You're getting strong. All those monsters should watch out for the 'Powerful and Wise Antigone Jackson.' " he cant sustain his smile when his young daughter yawns quietly , the small sides of her lips curling up as it ends. "Antigone Jackson." he whispers running a finger in the small blonde curls. Percy takes a big yawn as he leans back in the rocking chair. His eyes slowly closing as he keeps his daughter close and safe. "Goodnight, Tig" he yawns.

Hours later Annabeth comes in to the nursery to find Percy leaning back in the chair , drool running down the side of his chin, and Antigone peacefully sleeping on his chest. Annabeth just leans on the door frame smiling at her little family. How she would have killed to have a father like Percy when she was younger.

**3 months old and Jipers kids are 2 years old**

Piper and Annabeth sit on the porch, Antigones gurgling in Annabeths arms as she's fed a bottle.

"How has sleep been?" Piper asks.

Annabeth sighs. "Its been fine. Percy and I try to switch but she cries for hours unless we keep her in our bed."

Jason and Percy fight with swords to entertain Helen and Danny who giggle and laugh. " Scared , cousin?" Percy yells with a smile as he send the sword at Jason chest plate.

Piper and Annabeth smile at the boys. "Helen and Danny do the same thing. Its not very pleasant having little smelly feet in your face the next morning." Piper says. Thats when Piper starts to laugh. "These are our worries now. " she says with a smile. " What happened to being teenagers and having to save the world?" Piper asks.

"I dont know but I think I've had enough adventure to last me for awhile." Annabeth say's rocking Antigone. "I think I would like to have a normal life now. The chances arent very high but right now... I'm gonna enjoy it."

Piper smiles as the little kids clap. "Yay Daddy!" cries Danny.

"Yay Uncle Per!" cries little Helen. Jason and Percy are sitting on the grass, both breathing heavily without a winner.

"Come on boy's, before you kill yourselves." Pipers calls to Percy and Jason.

"Ma!" Danny yells turning around wobbling on his little legs up the stairs. "Daddy fight Uncle Per!"

"Yes." Piper says taking the little boy on her lap. His blonde hair spiked like Jason's. "Would you like to see Baby Antigone?" Piper asks with a smile as Annabeth adjust Antigone in her arms.

Danny turns to see the baby and his eyes go wide "Baby!" he yells "Baby!"

"Yes but you need to be quiet for the baby." Piper says with an index finger over her lips.

"Oh...quiet." the little boy whispers putting his small fingers over his mouth.

"You want to try and make her smile?" Annabeth asks looking at the little boy. "She likes peek a boo."

Danny smiles wide and leans over Antigone. Her green eyes are wide as she takes in everything around her. "A boo!" the little boy giggles covering his eyes .

The end of her lips begin to curl in to a smile.

"Tig smile! Tig smile!" the boy cheers as his sister comes up the stairs in Jason's arms. "Tig pretty!" the boy says with a smile.

"Hey Jason, tell your kid he cant flirt with my daughter." Percy says with a smile as he stands over Annabeth, looking down in to his wife's arms.

**1 year.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Annie, happy birthday to you!" everyone sings to Antigone .

The little girl giggles at everyone around her as she pounds her hands on the high chair. Her little blonde curls up in a small ponytail on the top of her head.

Percy and Annabeth lean over to help blow out the candle. Percy kisses the top of the little girls head with a proud smile. Annabeth helps cut the cake for everyone, two pieces are missing though before she can get there. "Stoll brothers." she curses.

Antigone begins to devour her own piece of blue cake. Her face and clothes becoming blue as well. Sally fawns over her and smiles "She looks just like Percy did on his first birthday." she says with a smile.

"Yeah that's how Percy looked on his 25th birthday to." Annabeth says with a smile.

Antigones smashes the cake with her hands and looks at it like shes puzzled It squeezes inbetween her fingers and falls on to her shirt.

Annabeth sighs and smiles at her daughter , taking a picture of her in the blue mess. "We should get her in a bath real quick." Annabeth says to Sally as Leo picks up Antigone. Her blue stained hands on his cheeks. She giggles manically as he makes funny faces.

"What are you doing , fishy?" Leo asks with a smile. The only respond he gets from her is more blue icing smeared on his face.

"Le" Antigone says in an attempt to say Leo . One of the few words she really can say. "Le."

"That's my name , kid."Leo says with a smile

"Le. Le. Le. Le." Antigone says smiling as she rocks her head back and forth.

Reyna stands next to Leo and smiles at him. The two got engaged last week, it had taken her 2 years to finally say yes to him but when theres a baby on the way...things might speed up a little bit. She smiles and wipes off the blue icing with a towel, Antigone isnt pleased with this and decides to spread even more on his face. The two fawn over Antigone as Leo shows her cool flying toys that he made for her.

"Hey , Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says with a smile resting a hand on the small of Percy's back.

"Hey there , Wisegirl." Percy says with a smile, leaning down to kiss his wife on the lips. "How is your day going?" he asks looking at Antigone who is now crawling after Dante.

"Good." she says with a smile "I think our little girl is pretty happy." Annabeth says seeing Danny, Helen and Antigone playing with the new toys.

"I still dont like how much time she spends with Dante." Percy grumbles.

"Seaweed brain, she's a year old! Their only friends. What's the worst they could do. Antigone is only beginning to talk. The worst thing they can do is play house." Annabeth says with a laugh. " I pray for the boy that tries to date her one day. May Aphrodite bless them." Annabeth says with a smirk taking Percy's chin. "Protective Percy." she says right before she kisses him.

**The next chapter will probably be quite long and therefore take awhile. The next one will go up to when she's four years old. Please review! I always love reading them! Please tell me if I've made any mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You might hate me for this but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if Ive missed spelled anything.**

Antigone cries in her mother's arms looking up at her. "Mommy, Im scared." the little girl whispers in the dark hull of the ship.

Annabeth takes a long sigh. "I'm gonna keep you safe for as long as I can." Annabeth whispers " my dear Antigone." she smiles sadly with tears running down her cheeks. She holds her daughter close to her chest , looking in to her eyes , and running her fingers through her blonde curls. "I need you to be brave Antigone. "

"But mommy, Im scared." the little girl cries. "Where's Daddy?" she asks with wide eyes.

"He's going to be just fine. Your daddy and I would fight any war to get you back." Annabeth whispers to her daughter knowing what will happen next. Sent in to the flows.

Why couldnt she go back, re live all those moments with Antigone and Percy?

She closes her eyes as she holds her four year-old daughter close.

**Back to two years old.**

"Ma." Antigone says standing on the chair so she can see what Annabeth is cooking. "Maamy." she calls even though Annabeth is right next to her.

"Yes Tigger?" Annabeth asks, used to the attention.

The little girl plays with her fingers. "What you doing?" she asks.

"Im making Macaroni and Cheese because you dont like what mommy and daddy eat."

"Why?" Antigone asks beginning the game.

"I dont know why, you dont like much else." Annabeth says with a smile.

"Why?" the little girl repeats.

"Because your picky like your father. You only like blue food and cheesy stuff."

"Why?" Antigone says crawling down off the chair.

"Because you and your father are convinced its the best type of food."

"Why?" Antigone says hopping around in her diaper and camp halfblood shirt that goes to her knees.

"What questions are you asking now?" Percy asks Antigone , walking in to the house with Leo.

"Daddy!" Antigone yells with joy as she's about to run in to her fathers arms. Percy picks her up and holds her up high. "Daddy!" she giggles as he kisses her forehead.

"Have you been good for mommy today?" Percy asks , fixing one of blonde curls thats in front of her eyes.

"Yes." she says . "Un Leo!" she says looking behind Percy to find Leo with deep circles under his eyes.

"Hey, little one." Leo says with a tired smile picking up one of his favorite people.

"Baby Sam?" Antigone asks "Aunt Reyna?" she asks innocently with her palm facing the ceiling.

"Their at Camp Jupiter. " Leo says with a smile.

"Uncle Leo look like Nico's shkelltons." Antigone says putting a finger on the dark circles.

Leo yawns and nods. "Thanks kid."

Antigone smiles wide. "Your welcome , Un Leo."

**Back to when Antigone is 3 years old ( remember she's a grand daughter of Athena so the girl will be highly more intelligent then regular children. You might figure something out as well in this little bit that causes her to have such great powers.**

"Danny!" Antigone says giggling as she runs after one of her best friends. "I get you." she yells with her fake wooden sword that Tyson made for her. "For Athens" she yells like she had heard others say so many times.

"For Rome!" Danny yells as he runs after Antigone with his shield up.

Percy smirks as Antigone hits the kid on the leg lightly. "That's my daughter." Percy says to Jason.

"Yeah and thats my son." Jason says with a wider smirk when Dante kisses Antigones cheek instead of hitting her with the sword.

"Annabeth?!" Percy calls as Jason begins to laugh and pulls Dante away to stop him from kissing the girl again

Annabeth talks to Hazel and Piper. "What is it now?" Annabeth says with a smile. "Are you complaining about a five year old again?"

"He kissed our daughter's cheek. Do you know how close that is to really kissing her!"

"Seaweed Brain." she says smiling.

"Its not funny." he shakes his head but Annabeth can't stop from laughing. "It's serious !" Percy says.

"You're being to protective. Calm down , okay?" Annabeth asks with a smile

"Fine." Percy says crossing his arms. Annabeth just smirks at him and goes on his tip toes , giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Later that day.

"Mommy!" screams Helen who runs out of the forest. "Mommy!"

Piper picks her up "What happened?" she asks worried.

"Dante and Antigone are in the forest. Monster." the little girl huffs.

Percy and Annabeth look at each other with wide eyes and Annabeth is off like a shot. She races down the trail with Percy following after her.

"No!" she hears her daughter yell to something. A loud roar fills the forest a thump.

"Antigone!" Annabeth calls with tears streaming down her face , afraid of what she might find. She turns the corner to see Danny staring at Antigone with wide eyes, standing still. Antigone has water surrounding her, her eyes are bright green , and she stands over a minatour.

"Mommy?" Antigone asks turning turning around. The water falls back down in to the river. "Mommy!" Antigone runs in to her mothers arms with giant tears streaming down her face. Annabeth kneels down and holds her daughter tightly thanking the gods for taking care of her . Annabeth looks up at Percy who is looking down at his family stunned. He sinks down to his knees and wraps his arms around his family.

"Mommy and Daddy , Antigone saved me!" Danny says running in to his parents arms.

Later that night when Annabeth and Percy tuck Antigone in bed. Percy asks Antigone what happened when the minatour came.

"He came out of the tree's when Len and Danny and me were playing house."

"House" Percy grumbles under his breath looking at Annabeth who's on the other side of Antigones bed , holding her small hands in her own.

"Helen ran away to go get Aunt Pipe and Uncle Jas. Danny got his sword and the big monster almost got him! I was so scared Mama! Aunt Reyna told me though when we were at Jupiter that 'no matter what happened you have to be brave'. " The little girl says with a nod and proud smile "The water started to tell me that I had to be brave and I closed my eyes and when I opened them and the tor was roaring. The water looked like a big owl and it got him!" The girl says proudly.

Annabeth smiles and kisses her forehead. "You're a hero . But listen to me." Annabeth says pointing her finger at Antigone. "You never ever go in to the forest with out an adult. I never want you in the forest , period. I love you , Tig." Annabeth says with a smile "and I want you to stay safe."

Percy smiles and kisses her daughters forehead as well. " My little hero , Antigone Jackson." he says with a proud smile. "Mommy's right though."

"Daddy?" Antigone asks looking at her father quizzically. "You make water do things"

"Yes." Percy says with a nod.

"Why did i pick up the water ?"

Percy and Annabeth look at each other knowing that they'd have to fully explain to their daughter why they never saw parts of there grand parents , why they could control water or learn things quickly. Annabeth smiles and takes both of her daughter hands, "We're special , Annie." Annabeth starts. "You know how you never see grandma Athena or Grandpa Poseidon"

"Yes" the littler girl nods.

"Well you've lived here your whole life. People in the city , where Grandma Sally lives. They dont see monsters or ride Pegasus..

"They dont have pegasususs like BackJack?" Antigone tries to ask.

"No. They don't."

"Thats bad!" the little girl exclaims in shock. "Everyone should have Back Jack!"

Annabeth smiles "Antigone?"

"Yes Mama?" the little girl ask , pulling herself away from her day dream. "Oh."

Annabeth smiles and squeezes her hand lightly. "You've heard of the gods. Zeus ,Poseidon, Hades , Athena , Aphrodite , all of them?"

"Yes! Daddy tells me the stories at night when I cant sleep!"

Percy smiles at Annabeth guiltily. "She wanted to know so I told her."

"Yes. Well they have certain powers and when they have kids with normal people that dont see monsters or have pegasus... they have kids like Daddy and I. They call us Demi gods. My mother is Athena and Percy's dad is poseidon. They gave us powers and since your special...they gave them to you as well. Thats why your so smart and can control water." Annabeth explains.

"Will I always be able to fight people with water."

"You have to be careful about that. Never carry more than you think you can. It makes you tired" Percy warns.

"Okay." the little girl nods with a yawn.

"You have the potential to be so great." Annabeth whispers in to the top Antigones curls. "You're our little hero." she whispers "Good night, little one."

Percy kisses her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Hero of the camp." Percy says with another proud smile "Sleep tight, dont let the bed bugs bite."

The two get up, Annabeth turns on the night light while Annabeth turns off the light. Just the regular routine for any hero afraid of the dark.

**Days later.**

Percy wakes up to giggling down stairs from the kitchen, Annabeth is still in bed next to him curled in all of the blankets like usual. Percy pulls himself out of bed ready to see a mess in the kitchen.

"Grandpa." the little girl giggles. "that's silly!" she yells.

Percy find Antigone in the kitchen with Poseidon. His fisher hat over his face before he lifts it up and shows the face of a fish. "Dad?" Percy asks.

"Hey Percy. Just talking to little Antigone here."

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what grandpa can do. Grandpa said he's taking me to the aquarium! We're gonna go see fish!"

Percy looks at his father confused "The aquarium?" he asks.

"I spent time with you as a child but I've never had a grand daughter from a son like you. I would like to learn about this little here. She is quite unusual and special." he says as the girl giggles balancing a spoon on her nose.

"Im a spoonanufflagus" she says as the spoon falls off.

"Why does she do this? What's the point of it?" Poseidon ask.

Percy shrugs "Its a rare talent and only the best people can do it. I taught her the secret way." Percy says winking at his daughter , pourim himself a cup of coffee that will be filled with sugar.

Poseidon continues to study the young girl as she draws on a piece of paper and writes down in sloppy hand writing words. "She can write and read?" Poseidon asks.

"Yeah, she's a genius just like Annabeth. Tigger can read me the whole book. Isnt that right, Tig?" Percy asks taking a long sip of coffee and sitting next to his father.

"Yes daddy! Can I read it to grandpa? Please! Please!" the girl asks getting of her chair.

Poseidon nods "It would be quite wonderful to hear you read."

The little girl cheers and runs away to her bedroom to find one of her many books. "Why are you here? Not that we didnt want to see you , Dad, its just... didnt know you were coming."

"I heard what happened with the minatour and I wanted to check up on you all." Poseidon says with a smile. "How is your family life going? Your mom?"

Percy takes another sip of coffee "We're all fine. it's nice to have a somewhat normal life. Ive got a little family now...so life is looking up for me. Antigone might go to preschool but... if you've heard of the minatour incident you've heard about her eyes."

"Yes I heard. They glowed bright green." Poseidon says.

Percy leans back in the chair... "I know the gods have something to do with it, Dad. I just wan to know if its a good thing."

Poseidon smiles and nods his head "It is a blessing but... I cant tell you yet."

"She will still be just fine though?" Percy asks.

"She will survive and live quite nicely in the end if she makes the right choices I assume. The fates have said that she has interesting things in store."

Percy nods and looks down in to his coffee "As long as those 'interesting things wont hurt her."

"The girl will have to be hurt once in awhile. If there's one thing I've learned from you Percy...is that when someone has horrible things happen to them early on they learn to appreciate the good things they are given. Thats why " Poseidon pauses as Antigone comes down the stairs. " , in someways, I'm envious of humans. You all appreciate the little things because your life is over so quickly."

Percy nods and smiles at Antigone as she bounds around the kitchen.

It was nice to appreciate the little things sometimes.

**2 hours later**

"Keep her safe!" Percy yells as Poseidon holds Antigone's hand. The little girl with two ponytails that bob as she giggles and runs around.

"Bye daddy!" the little girl says with a big smile plastered on her face as they drive away.

Percy smiles and shuts the door to find Annabeth rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"He better keep her safe." she moans.

Percy smiles and wraps his arms around Annabeth's waist. "She'll be fine." he says right before kissing Annabeth on the lips.

Annabeth smiles and blushes " What are we gonna do all day? I haven't had a day off of mom chores for a very long time." she says with a wink.

"I dont know... we could go to the beach." Percy offers , completely oblivious to Annabeths flirting.

She shakes her head in response " No. I was thinking of something else." Annabeth says looking up in to his eyes and letting her fingers roam on Percy's strong chest.

Percy sighs " But I dont want to go to the library."

"Seaweed Brain , you are so clueless! Something here. Somewhere upstairs."

"Cleaning our bedroom?" Percy asks.

Annabeth sighs and covers her face. "Seaweed Brain..."

"Ohhhh..." he nods trying to think. "Oh." he says figuring it out. "Oh , okay!" he says enthusiastically. "Yes, please." he winks and throws Annabeth on to his shoulder.

She laughs and giggles "That took long enough."

**Later that night.**

Percy opens the front door with Antigone sleeping on his shoulder. A blue aquarium hat on her head that must have some special type of power and a stuffed animal otter, one of her favorite animals.

Annabeth smiles and kisses the girls forehead as the two take her upstairs. "Dad said that she ran around all day .She wouldnt stop watching the Sea Turtes and Sea Lions." Percy says with a smile.

"She must be exhausted." Annabeth whispers as Percy sets Antigone in the bed. "Good night little otter." Annabeth whispers taking off the young girls hat and kiss ing her forehead.

"Good night, Tigger" Percy whispers , setting the stuffed animal next to her.

"G'nite" the little girl mutters in her sleep.

**Back to the present**

Annabeth smiles to herself remembering her young daughter at her birthday party , her times with Percy and Antigone in the old beach house. The last 6 years married to Percy and last 4 being a mother to Antigone had been the best years in her life. Now it was being taken away.

"Mommy." Antigone cries "Im so scared. Why are these people here?" the girl ask looking at Annabeth. "Why are they taking you away , mommy? Is Daddy going to save us."

Annabeth sighs and smiles sadly at her daughter. "I love you. You're going to be just fine, Tigger. I need you to listen to Mommy very closely now thou , okay? I dont have much time to tell you."

"Why?" the little girl cries. "Where are you going to go? "

Annabeth kisses her forehead and tries to calm her down. " I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. What you _are_ going to be , Antigone , is very very brave." Annabeth whispers to her daughter , looking her right in the eyes."

"2 minutes left with the girl!" somebody yells from behind the cell door.

Annabeth nods and looks back at Antigone. "But not as brave that they'll have to be. I love you so much. Daddy loves you so much and you're going to be so much , Annie."

"Mommy." the little girl cries knowing what's happening. "Mommy , please dont go."

Annabeth hugs her daughter tightly , tears streaming down her own cheeks "I love you. I love you ,Antigone. Daddy loves you too." Annabeth says with her voice cracking from the tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy. I love Daddy too." she cries.

"Time's up." the guard calls as he slides the door open. A mask on his face hides all of his features ut there is one thing that makes him different from the others, a large circular birthmark or tattoo on his arm.

Annabeth begins to back away as the man comes toward her " You leave her alone. Hear me!" Annabeth cries "Leave her out of this!" Annabeth looks at her daughter "We'll come for you , Antigone. We always will. You will never be alone , Antigone. You'll aways have someone. I love you Antigone. You are the best thing I've had in my whole life. I love you." Annabeth promises.

"No!" Antigone cries clutching on to her mother. "Mommy!" the guy pries Antigone off of Annabeth as the mother and daughter cry.

"Dont hurt her! Whatever you do , dont hurt her. Just leave her alone!" Annabeth begs

Antigone pounds on the armors face and chest as she cries for her mother. "Mommy!" Antigone calls.

Annabeth reaches her hands through the bar of the door reaching her daughters hands just barely. "We're going to find you, Antigone! I love you!" Annabeth cries.

Annabeth looks out the window that shows's Camp Halfblood. The war is clearly visible with the greek fire. "Get the girl over board. We dont need her anymore." says a chief of some kind.

"But sir, its only a young girl."

"You heard me! She's a danger to us all. He wants her dead, she's the strongest thing that camp has. Now throw her over and make sure the mother does hear. She'll throw a fit."

"Yes sir." the other man says in a sad voice.

Annabeths heart begins to beat even faster when she hears the scream of her daughter and maybe the yell of her husband. The next is a loud splash and then what sounds like Percy cussing and yelling sat someone . "That's my daughter! My daughter, you fuck! Swim , Antigone!" Percy yells and then theres a loud crash above.

Annabeth sits down in the bunk and begins to cry. Annabeths heart sinks to her stomach until she remembers what Percy had taught Antigone that summer. Antigone can hold her breath for well over thirty minutes. She could get to camp just fine. Annabeth looks for just a sign that her daughter is alright and thats when she see's it. A small blonde head popping out of the water. "Be brave." Annabeth whispers to Antigone. She begins praying to Artemis ( the goddess of young girls) that she will bless Antigone.

"Please dot let her grow alone. Give her someone good to be raised with, let her be loved. Give her the boy of bows soon, just someone to make her feel loved and happy. Dont let my daughter die." she prays as Percy is thrown in to the same cell.

"Annabeth." he says looking up , his face bloody and bruised.

Annabeth kneels over him. "Oh gods Percy, are you okay?" she asks reaching for his face to assess the damage.

"I tried to get her Annabeth. " Percy says with a cough. "I picked her up and before I knew it they were throwing her in to the water. They wont let me control the water." Percy holds on to Annabeh tight. "What did they do with her?" he asks in pain. "What did they do to the both of you?" he asks seeing the large lump on the top of her forehead.

Annabeth shakes her head "It doesnt matter ,Percy." she says with her eyes still full of tears. "I just want her back... I want our little girl back." she cries in to his shoulder "I knew this was going to happen she whispers.

"I'm sorr-" Percy starts.

"Shhhh." Annabeth says. "It was the best 6 years of my life and I would never take it back." she says holding on to Percy's face. "And if we die soon... I want you to know that I love you so much and I want to thank you..." Annabeths tears stream down her face... it felt like all those years ago in Taurtaurus. " for being my best friend , for making me brave, for giving me Antigone , for being my Seaweedbrain, for saving me, fo-" but before she can finish Percy's lips are on hers and he begins to whisper all his love to her.

"Thank you , Wise girl." he whispers last of all. " I love you" and thats the last thing said before the prison door opens.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this one is short but I wanted to leave you with a bang and to be honest I dont like this one very much but it starts off **

**Right after she's thrown in.**

The little girl screams as she's thrown over, hands and legs bound with rope. "Daddy!" she yells as she's falling in on her side with a loud smack.

Her eyes are blurry with pain from her side. Why did belly and back flops have to hurt so bad?

She looks up to the surface of the water where the light of the sun runs through. 'Kick! Kick!' Antigone thinks to herself but the binding on her legs are to much. ' I dont want to drown. I dont want to drown.' she thinks with her salty tears mixing in to the salty water. 'Be brave no matter what' runs through her mind ' be brave and think.' a motherly voice runs through her mind.

'Daddy taught me to hold my breath. I wont drown. I cant drown.' she thinks to herself. 'Live!'

Thats when she looks down and the loving ocean she knows is replaced with a waste land. Dead sea life all along the floor with bites in their bodies.

'What happened to you?' she tries to say but thats when she can feel the presence of something. She turns her head to see a animal with a very long neck and sharp teeth heading straight for her. She yells but only bubbles come out. She puts her hands out as the thing comes at her and with a large snap bites off the rope on her hands accidently.

"Grandpa!" she yells with bubbles coming from her mouth "Poseidon!" she yells for help.

"Swim , Antigone!" a big voice booms. She turns around to see Poseidon fighting off the monster

"My Mommy and Daddy!"

"Swim you foolish girl !" he yells.

Her eyes go wide as more of the monsters head for her. Her feet are still bound and now bloody from the rope. She swims up to the surface quickly to find where she needs to go. "Camp" she whispers seeing it in fire with plenty of people fighting monsters an unknown soldiers . Antigone then takes a deep breath and begins to kick in one fluid motion hoping nothing is behind her. But she's wrong oh so wrong. The little girl turns to see something like a giant snake swimming after her. She screams and begins to paddle her arms even faster.

"Usss monsterssss will get your familiessss and that precious boy you will meet." the creature hisses

The thing bites on to her small foot and she screams out in pain swallowing plenty of water as she does it. The water is becoming full of her blood when her eyes become their bright, glowing , green. She sends her arm out and the things eyes go wide, it begins to writhe in the water. Finally when she believes she cant fight anymore the thing falls in to the sand. 'Dont fall asleep' she tries to say to herself. 'Keep swimming' but its no use she's begins to singt to the bottom when kind human hands grab her.

"That's Antigone." the person holding her says. "We need to get her to the infirmary."

"Mommy...Daddy." is the last thing she whimpers before really going under.

**3 days later**

"What are we going to do with her?" Piper asks Jason "I cant even imagine what that was like for her." Piper sits down with her face in her hands "Swimming all those miles after your parents have been ripped apart from you and..." Piper cries in to her hands. "We're going to take care of her. Percy and Annabeth would have done it for our kids."

Jason nods and sits down next to her wrapping arms around her "She's gonna be safe here with us for as long as she wants to be here." Jason whispers to Piper. "She can be our second daughter." he says with a smile. "How does that sound Pipe's?"

"Sounds wonderful." Piper says with a sad smile kissing Jason quickly and then getting up. "I should go get her. You go check on the kids" Piper nods walking to where Thalia and Antigone sit.

Thalia is explaining to Antigone how they will look for her parents "There gonna come back , I promise."

Antigone just nods and sniffles as she looks down at her feet.

"Hey ,Tigger." Piper says sitting next to Thalia and her.

The little girl just sniffles and keeps looking down at the ground. Their had been talk that Antigone would be a little less sane now since the inncident. No one blamed her ofcourse, she was a four year-old girl who might have seen her parents die. They hadn't gotten all the information out of her yet.

"Mommy?" Danny asks , slowly walking in to the room.

Antigone's eyes go wide and she looks up to see Danny. "Danny! Danny you're okay" she yells jumping off of Thalia's lap and bear hugging Danny with tears streaming down her face. "Danny, I missed you." she whispers.

**Late that night**

Antigone sleeps in the new bed in Helens room , where she cries silently. She sneaks out of bed in to Dante's room.

"Dante?" the little girl ask at the side of his car bed. "Dante?" she cries.

Dante rubs his eyes and looks up. "Why are you crying?" he asks innocently.

"Can I sleep with you?" the little girl asks ignoring the question.

Dante scoots over making room for Antigone. "Yeah. But I'm tired."

"Okay." the little girl says. She scoots in close to him looking at his brown eyes with him looking in to her green eyes.

"Are you scared?" the little boy asks.

"Yes." she says quietly.

"What happened to your mommy and daddy?" he ask.

"Bad people took them away. They hurt my daddy. " she says with tears.

Danny wraps his arms around her in a hug. "My daddy and mommy can get them back. They'll come back one day."

Piper and Jason secretly watch the two from the door. Thats when Antigone says something that proves to everyone the little girl's mind has changed.

"My mommy and Daddy are dead. My mommy and Daddy are never coming home to me." she shakes her head. "Danny, remember when we build puzzles?" she asks fumbling with her fingers.

"Yes. You're very good. You finish the big ones very fast." he says with a nod.

"You've heard of that big prophecy too?" she asks like she's an adult teaching a child years younger than her.

Danny shakes his head.

"My mommy and Daddy were talking about it once, secretly. They thought I was sleeping and my mommy was crying. She was talking about me, growing up all alone, and being with a boy of bows." Antigone says with a nod. "With puzzles you have to look at peices and figure out where they go. But sometimes you do that with words."

Danny looks at her confused. "I dont know what you're saying."

"Im that girl in the scary prophecy. The one who's parents leave. The girl who has to grow up alone and have her bestfriends die." she whispers. " The girl who raises the mast."


	12. Chapter 12

**I really hope you like this! Please leave reviews and tell you friends!**

**Months later.**

The searching had come up empty , there was no trace of the murder's.

The shrouds for Percy and Annabeth begin to burn in the fire.

The first to get up is Chiron. "Tonight we mourn the loss of two of are beloved friends. If anyone wants to say something." Chiron says taking a deep breath. He looks over at Antigone who is kneeling in front of the fire. Her CHB shirt on and her parents camp necklaces around her neck. In so many ways she looks like Annabeth did on her first day here.

Jason gets up and goes over to Antigone where he leaves a kiss on her forehead before talking about Percy and Annabeth.

Everyone begins their fondest memories of Annabeth and Percy and how they were important. All of them apoligize to Antigone and some even give her a gift or a drachma. She just shakes her head. "Thank you." she whispers as she looks up at them. "But... I dont need it" She says it to everyone who tries and all of them nod and try to explain to her that if she needs help they can always be there.

After Leo comes up he walks over to Antigone and sits next to her. She pulls herself away from the sight of the fire and looks up at her uncle.

"Hey , Kid." he whispers with a sad smile. "I'm sorry." he whispers and kisses her forehead. "Im very very sorry."

Antigone just looks up at her favorite uncle with big tears in her eyes. "I'm not a hero anymore." she whispers "I didnt save them. Hero's save everyone."

Most people are gone now and Leo looks down at his favorite niece like his heart is being torn. He had been there, thinking that his mother's death was all his fault. "That's not true , Fishy." he puts her in his lap. "Because it was time to let your Mommy and Daddy be heroes. They were saving you and I know they wouldnt want it any other way."

Antigone nods. "Will they ever come back? Will I ever see them again?"

Leo takes a big sigh " Love means waiting , Tigger. " he says looking over at Reyna across the fire who is tending to baby Sammy. "It's better when you wait. You learn to appreciate it more. Maybe you'll see them again." Leo says with a nod.

**5 years old ( New Rome )**

"Happy Birthday ,Antigone." Helen says jumping in to her bed. "Get up little sister! Mommy made pancakes for you. Their blue just like you like them!"

Antigone smells the pancakes and for a second a image of her mother comes to mind.

"You even get to eat in your pajamas!" Helen says excited.

"I'll be right there." she says with a nod sitting up in her bed to look around at her and Helens bedroom in New Rome. It wasnt like her room use to be ...but when your old room has been expoloded you dont have much of a choice.

"Okay." she says with a nod racing down stairs. Antigone grabs her book of pictures that shows her with her parents at her previous birthdays. There was one picture of Annabeth , Percy and Antigone ( who was covered in cake) smiling. A tear begins to fall down her cheek and on to the picture.

"Tigger!" Helen calls.

"Coming!" the little girl says getting out of bed and walking out the door in to Jason.

Jason smiles and picks her up "Good morning, Birthday girl."

"Good morning , Uncle Jason." she says with a smile.

"Are you ready for your birthday tonight? Aunt Thalia is gonna be there. Uncle Frank , Uncle Leo, even Auntie Hazel. "

"Yes, Uncle Jason." she says with a nod. "Im very excited."

Jason ruffles her hair and sets her in her seat at the table. "Good morning Birthday Girl." Piper says kissing the top of Antigones head and setting the blue pancakes on her plate.

"Happy Birthday , Antigone." Dante says with a smile.

"Thank you , Danny." Antigone says as she begins to stuff her face full of pancakes.

"I was thinking I could take Danny and Antigone out to the coliseum tomorrow." Jason says. "Their having a competition and I have to look over the best fighters. They could come along."

Antigone and Danny look at each other amazed. The coliseum! That was for all the big kids! The warriors of new Rome who would show their skills! One day they dreamed of fighting on that floor like the heroes they wanted to be. Dante and Antigone, side by side fighting all the beast in the world.

"I dont know , Jason. " Piper says

"They live in Rome and they know that its only for fun. Dont you?" Jason asks the two of them "Well we know Antigone does anyway."

"Hey!" Danny says "Just cause she's the grand daughter of Athena doesnt mean she's so smart!"

Antigone smiles proudly "Yes it does. It's not my fault your just some brute."

Danny looks proud. "I am a brute. Im a better brute than you! Mommy what is a brute?"

Antigone giggles and shakes her head as Piper explains.

"I am not a brute!" Dante yells. Antigone only giggles more.

"Will you two stop?" Piper asks as Helen giggles at the fighting. "The two of you go get dressed and you can go outside. You two need to be home by five . But Antigone and Danny, if I see you two on the roofs one more time..."

"Yes , Aunt Piper." Antigone says but she's already half way up the stairs with Danny.

"They wont do it again." says Jason with a smile, kissing Pipers cheek. "I'll be home soon." he explains as he kisses Helens forehead.

**Moments later**

Antigone , Helen , and Dante are running through the streets inbetween the foot and hoof traffic of the city.

"Move kids!" someone yells as Antigone and Dante jump of the back of a cart full of hay and on to the street again.

Antigone leads everyone up a lone ladder on to the roof. "If we're gonna get the apples we'll have to use the roof."

"Mommy said not to use the roofs , she said theres holes up here and if we fall in we can get hurt. What about the guards?"

"Stop killing the fun, Helen!" Dante yells.

"No yelling, Dante. We're a team. Besides we're to fast, the gaurds wont know what they saw until we leave and then the mean man who owns the fruit stand will be to slow to get us. Besides we havent got him in awhile He wont see it coming."

"You think all of this through?" Helen asks.

Antigone smiles and taps the side of her head. "My brain just keeps going." Antigone climbs up the ladder quickly and begins to run from roof to roof.

They hop over chimneys, fly over small gaps and balance themselves on the small apartments that are stacked up high. Gaurds yell at them but by the time the gaurds try to get them the kids have already slid in to a new hiding place.

"We better climb down and on to the next roof, we can-"

"I'll show you!" Antigone yells as she begins to run to the end of the building

"Antigone you cant jump that!" they yell as Antigone begins to run even quicker. Her legs and arms pumping quickly and not stopping for anything as she soars over the gap of buildings. Its feels like shes stuck in the free fall for hours as she looks down at hard pavement 30 feet under her. People gasp as they look up at her as if she's crazy. 'Im not gonna make it. Im not gonna make it' she begins to think and her knees buckle as she soars on to the next roof. She slides on to the next roof on her knees. Her body is shaking from the fear and pain of her scraped knees.

"I'll be right there Antigone." Danny yells as he backs up far enough to get a head start on the gap.

Before she knows it Dante is next to her and trying to fix her bleeding knees.

"Im okay." Antigone whimpers "Im okay, just a scratch."

"You're crazy." he says with a sad smile as he fixes up he leg.

Helen climbs up from a different area and they sit there for awhile watching the people go by below them as Antigones scratches air out.

"Im getting hungry." Danny says as they eye the fruit stand below. "Think you can run?" he asks looking at Annie and nods , getting up she dust off her shirt.

"Lets go then." The three begin to clamber down quickly and run past the stand grabbing apples and a pomegranite.

The owner stands up with a red face "Get back here you dirty no good kids!" she yells. What was Antigone to expect? She was greek and stealing. Two things people hated here.

"You dirty greeks!" he yells. There was still a lot of prejudice to greeks around here. Antigone begins to remember as she runs that the old man wouldnt sell her mother anything when they came here because she smelt greece on her. Annabeth being the mother she was told Antigone to go sit over there while she gave the man a piece of her mind.

"You no good cre- " she yells back at him with a smile until Uncle Frank ,in his uniform, stands in front of her and the rest. Her eyes go wide and she begins to turn around to run away but before she can Danny and Helen are bumping into her.

Frank shakes his head. "Antigone."

"Hey Uncle Frank. "she says with a big smile.

"Where'd you get all the money for the fruit?" he asks

Antigone smiles wide "I got it for my birthday and I thought I would enjoy it with some friends of mine." she says. It's a believable lie of course.

"Why are you running?" he ask.

"My mom wanted us to get home by five so th-" Jason begins to explain

"Them!" the old man says turning the corner to find them "This is the last time they steal my food. That little greek bastard is stealing all of my produce."

Antigone stomps her foot and turns around. She was greek and proud. "Im a better demi god then you could ever be!" she yells at him. "I dont yell at hungry children on the road! I dont make people spend their money on over priced food! I am greek and pr-." she yells angrily until the evil man slaps her across the face hard. She falls to her knees sore and raw knees with a yelp.

"Hey!" Frank yells grabbing the man by the neck "That was out of line."

People begin to gather around as Frank talks to the man. "I understand she stole your produce but she's only a girl. An Orphan for the gods sake!"

The man trembles and shakes in the grasp of Frank. "I didnt know she was an orphan."

"So you just like hitting little girls. I get it." Franks says like he's steaming. Thats when he feels a hand on his back . He turns around with the mans shirt still in his fist.

Hazel stares at him with a sad smile, Antigone in her arms. "She's okay now ,Frank." she whispers

Frank nods and turns to the old man "If I ever...and I mean ever see you lay a hand on anyone else I will be sending you to prison." Franks nods and the kids hand him the fruit. "Take your precious produce and get out of here."

The man only nods and turns away quickly.

"How are you?" Frank asks turning to Antigone in Hazels arms.

Antigone just shakes her head and looks up at him "I know Im bad but it's not because I'm greek." she says with a shake of her head.

"Your not bad, honey." Hazel says. " You just cant steal anymore ,okay?"

"And never let someone hit you like that." Frank says

Hazel nods. "Lets go back to your house, the birthday girl needs to get ready for her party doesnt she?" Hazel smiles and kisses her forehead.

Antigone nods her head but deep inside she knows its not home... its just a temporary place. Home was at Camp Half Blood, with her parents.

**7 years old **

"I'm moving?" she asks looking up at Jason and Piper "You're getting rid of me?"

Piper shakes her head "No no no. We're not getting rid of you. You're...being sent on an adventure, a quest."

"Really?" Antigone asks excited.

Jason talks with the guard and begins to shake his head handing him money for everything Antigone stole and the trouble she caused from trying to go back to Camp Half Blood. Along with the fights she had with some of the kids at school at calling her bad names because she was greek.

"Yes." Piper says with a nod.

Antigone can sense the lie and shakes her head. "You're lying to me , Aunt Piper. I'm just going with Aunt Thalia because...Im to much trouble." she mumbles at the end.

"Antigone, we're n-" piper tries to say but Antigone has her arms crossed and she's looking away. Piper stands up and wipes away her tears. "We'll all miss you. Especially Helen and Danny But they'll see you soon." she say's surely.

"Doesnt matter anyway." she mutters under her breath annoyed.

**Later the next day.**

"Ready?" Thalia asks with a smile.

"Wait one second." Antigone says running to Dante who was angry at everyone. "Danny?" she asks finding him in a corner.

He looks up at her angrily "What do you want , filthy greek?" he whispers so only Antigone can hear it.

"Dante, you are my best fri-"

"Get out of here!" he yells standing up. "Im not your friend anymore. You got me in trouble , you made my dad mad , I hate you! You greeks ruin everything. Thats why Rome had to come in and make it better. I hate you , Antigone." he says. "You're not my fri-" but he's cut off by Antigone pushing him in to the ground, with tears running down her dirt face.

She turns around and begins to run away, her feet pounding hard. She hates this place, she hates this place. She wants her parents back. She wants someone to love her again and not just take care of her because they have to. What she didnt know though was that she would feel this way for such a long time.

"Are you ready?" Thalia asks seeing Antigone with tears. "We can try coming back sometimes , Antigone. It would be ok-"

"No!" she yells "I dont want to go back. I never want to come back." she shakes her head.

Thalia nods her head seeing Annabeth in Antigones eyes. "Then lets go. You got your stuff?" she asks.

Thalia puts Antigones small backpack with her yankees cap , the gifts from poseidon from when she was little, one of her mom's CHB shirts, her parents necklaces , and her mothers old knife. Nothing from this place would be coming with her.

"Antigone?" a light voice comes from behind. She turns around and see's Helen. "I wanted to say goodbye."

Antigone nods "Goodbye." she says with a small smile.

Helen runs and hugs her. "You're my little sister , okay? I love you." she kisses her cheek. "I know my brother is mean but he's going to miss you soon, he's gonna be sorry."

"We're gonna be late." Thalia starts.

"You better go. You have plenty more adventures to lead people on." Helen says with a smile. "Take this." she says handing her a picture of Helen, Dante, and Antigone. "I thought you could add it to your book."

"Thank you ,Helen." Antigone says with a smile. She hugs her quickly and then gets in to the car. Looking outside the window with a wave.

"Thank you , little sister!" Helen yells. "Thank you for leading me."

**That night.**

"Who is this?" Thalia's second in command asks looking at Antigone.

Thalia smiles "Annabeth and Percy Jacksons daughter."

"The little warrior. I've heard much about you."

Antigone nods and looks up at her. "Good or bad?"

"A lot of both. You're supposed to be a master of swords for your age. You have the mind of your mother and the drive of your father. Then the thieving fingers of a daughter of Hermes."

"I only steal what I need." she lies.

The girl nods "Doesnt matter anymore. You'll be with us for the next 5 years...if you choose to stay after that we will recruit you at 17 years old and you will really become a hunter. Now I know you are young but as you become older I want no boys in this camp, ever." she looks down at her "Got it? Boys are animals and we will not tolerate them"

"Yes ma'am." Antigone says with a nod.

"Good. She takes orders, lets see if she will follow them. Get changed in to these, you wont need you CHB shirt anymore."

"But its my mothers." Antigone tries.

Thalia looks at the girl, River. "She can keep her backpack. It's all she has left from her parents" she whispers. "She hasnt seen them in two years." she explains.

River nods "Okay. "

"We're not training her to be shunter , remember? She choses her own fate, this girl is special and different. She has her life planned for her by the gods but under no circumstances may we ever tell her this."

River nods in agreement. "Who will be training her?" she asks

"All of us. I promised her parents that if something horrible was to happen that I would take her."

"Why not give her to family in the real world?" she asks.

Thalia sighs "Her Grandmother isnt around anymore. When the world figured out about Demi gods..." but its to late, Antigone is back.

Antigone stands in the hoodie and jeans that have been rolled up to fit her.

Thalia smiles an once again see's that part of Annabeth and Percy she misses dearly. "Hey , little one."

"These dont fit." Antigone says looking down at her clothes.

"Well their the smallest we got, you'll grow in to them." Thalia explains to her. "Now lets get you to sleep." Thalia says taking Antigone's hand and leading her to where the rest of the campers are sleeping around a camp fire.

"Who will watch the camp?" Antigone asks "What if theres monsters?"

Thalia smiles reminding Annabeth asking the same question about Luke. "You're smart to think ahead. We have a few hunters that switch. You'll watch too when your old enough and have enough training."

"Im good with a knife and sword. I had lessons in New Rome." Antigone explains.

"Yes but you're still six years old and your muscles havent caught up to your brain. You know how to fight but you need to learn when to fight. Your parents thought that was a very important thing we taught you."

Antigone nods and yawns ,laying next to Thalia in a sleeping bag. SHe slowly curls in to Thalia "Goodnight, Aunt Thalia. Thank you."

"No problem , Annabe- Antigone." she catches herself.

That night Antigone dreams of a boy with a bow in hand. He was 18 and when she looked at herself she could tell she was about his age. His dark hair and grey eyes were spectacular. He whispers to her. "Sleep till the dawns early light, Antigone. I love you." he whispers.

What she doesnt know is that somewhere, a little boy with dark hair and grey eyes dreams of a 18 year old girl with blonde curls and green eyes. The only difference is that she whispers "The boy of bows will bless her with an unknown child." Thats when the girl in his dream moves his hand to her stomach. " I love you , Archer"


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope this chapter is a great way to start off your week! Schools almost over for me and that means more fics for you! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen, I always love when you guys do that. I know the basilisk is from Harry Potter, trust me. Ive read the books but its also in the Son of neptune or many of them are any way. Just thought I'd say that so no one would get angry at me. Oh and if you guys dont figure it out in this chaptr or didnt... Artemis is beginning to fulfill her promise. By being with the hunters of Artemis Antigone is now safe under the eye of Artemis. She's gonna keep the other half of the promise to with the help of... ****never mind. SPOILERS! ( River song voice)**

**This song reminds me of this whole story in general for Archer an Antigone.**

Ships in the rain  
I'll see you again  
Ships in the rain  
I'll see you again

Their whistles are blowin'  
They're looking for me  
Like an orchestra playin'  
As I sink to the deep

But this cold, black ocean will know  
That this sailor will never come home

Ships in the rain  
I'll see you again  
Ships in the rain  
'Til we meet again

**Antigone 7 years old  
**

"Antigone! You're a grandaughter of poseidon! Get over this stream now!" River yells at her.

"I can't!" she whines, looking at the water with terror ,remembering the day of her parents death. T"he monsters in the water, they'll swallow me up!" she warns

"Get over here you li-" but the soldiers are already pouring through the bushes.

"Put your hand's up , Demi God." the chief warns with his gun pointed at her. "Dont move!"

Antigone's eyes go wide as she begins to step back.

"I said dont move!" they yell.

She begins to take a giant step back when she slips on some dirt and falls in to the stream. Her eyes begin to turn their bright green. Bullets fly and she feels something on the side of her head and arm. She screams out in pain and fear , the water beginning to shape and shoot out at the soldiers. Her screams of pain mix with the soldiers as she tries to get away and back to the hunters.

"Mommy." she whimpers "Mommy, please help me." she whines when she feels arms around her... "Mommy?"

"Shhhhh." Thalia whispers. "You're going to be just fine. I promise ,little hero."

**Archer ( 8 years old and Antigone 7)**

_"Demi Gods are real!" reads the front of the newspaper. A little boy with Dark hair and grey eyes looks at the front page with wonder. A little girl with a blondec , curly ponytail and dark clothes is shown running .Her eyes are glowing bright green and its hard to look at anything else from the way the picture is blurred._

_"Daughter of Poseidon kills 8 soldiers! Stories from the family of the soldiers and stories from who we presume is this Demi God." starts the newspaper._

_"Come on , Archer." the boys young mother calls out "We need to get you to school."_

_Archer looks down at the newspaper at the girl , she was quite beautiful. 'But I'm eight," he thinks to himself 'I'm supposed to think girls are gross.' he just shook his head ripped the picture of her out of the news paper to tuck in to his shirt pocket. _

**Antigone 8 years old**

Antigone sits next to the fire as she reads a book of old greek myths. "What are you reading, little one?" River asks with a smile.

"Reading." she says like its no big deal.

"What greek myth?" River asks sitting next to her.

"The story of Orpheus." Antigone explains with a smile "it's one of my favorites." she explains. "It reminds me of my parents."

River shakes her head "But that stupid Orpheus never saved his wife."

"No he didnt, but he loved her enough to go down deep in to the pits of Hades for her."

"If he really loved her than he would have saved her." River explains "He would have trusted her to keep following him out of hell" River shakes her head and begins to flip through the greek myths book. "Look, in almost every myth the girl is never the hero, the girl is always the villian or just some prize to be won in these myths. Boys never really just love a girl , Antigone. Girls can love a boy forever but will it matter? No."

"My parents loved each other. My daddy is like Orpheus, he fell in to Tartaurus with my mommy when he could have let her drop. He was brave and he went through his biggest fears for her." Antigone protest "My daddy was a hero, he saved alot of different people and he always saved my mommy. He loved her and she loved him." Antigone explains. "They were bestfriends."

River shakes her head. "You need to learn, Antigone." River starts "Boys are nothing but bad. Have you ever had a boy that was your best friend?" she asks.

Antigone begins to remember the day she left New Rome... Dante had yelled at her, he hated her just because she was different. "Yes I use to."

"Exactly...use to. All boys end up leaving you...even your own father. Your uncles...they have all left you. Never ever trust a boy... never. If you stay with the hunters... we can be your family. We can keep you safe."

Antigone sighs and looks down at he picture in her myths book. The story of Perseus... "Maybe your right." she says in the midst of all her anger and confusion. "Maybe I should stay here."

**Antigone ( 9 years old )**

The young girl , her face dirty and beaded with sweat waits behind the rock. Her knife is out as she hears the slithering of a basilisk. She looks over at Thalia who can tell whats going through her mind.

Thalia shakes her head and mouths the word run over and over again but its to late. THe basilisk is beginning to turn the corner, this is the only shot Antigone will have to kill this last tricky little serpent.

She turns around feeling the sight of the creature on her . She holds her mother's old knife tightly and in one swift motion the head of the tricky beast is off.

It's body writhes around on the ground and she smiles ,kicking it in to the bushes.

"It could have killed you!" Thalia says angrily. "Do you know how much oison those things release. It could kill a full sized man in a day! Do you know how horrible that could have been Annabeth?" she says looking down at Antigone and realizing she's said the wrong thing.

Antigone shakes her head "i didnt die though. I know what I was doing." she says with a nod.

"You are 8 years old." she exclaims

"No Im 9, my birthday was last week. April 17th." she yells angrily before storming away.

Thalia sighs with disappointment in herself.

"The girl is special but she will require a little more time. Her mind might be ahead of her age but that can come with set backs. She's to smart for her own good, thinks to much about things." a female voice says behind.

Thalia turns around to see Artemis standing in the clearing, her brown hair flowing down her back, a hunting jacketon along with dirty kackeys and boots. Thalia bows down looking at her shoes.

"Stand up warrior." Artemis commands with a soft voice. "You have done more than you can imagine for the girl."

"Im not her mother though. I can never fill that role for her. I could never be Annabeth" Thalia shakes her head.

Artemis smiles sweetly at Thalia "No, but she has learned how to fight from you , how to determine what fights are best to leave alone. You have taught her how to be fair. You have taught her just like you taught Annabeth and in that way she will grow up to be a fine young lady. Take her to Camp Half-Blood, the world is beginning to know of the demigods. You will have to let her go, Thalia. She is beginning to become older and her future is set for her. All must fall in order for her, even if it requires much pain from that girl. It is the course of history being set. Take care Thalia."

"Wait. What about that boy of bows she talks about. Her dreams, what will happen at camp. What do you mean the world knows of us? Where are you going?" Thalia asks desperately

"I'm off to fulfill the other half of my promise. Dont worry the gods will watch the girl. They wont give their blessing to just anyone. Now for everything else...you will have to figure it out." Artemis says and then she slowly morphs in to a deer scampering away.

Thalia is just left to think. 'The god's blessing?'

**9 years old and 3 months **

Antigone walks in to camp to find Chiron. "Antigone Jackson." he says with a large smile. "The last time I saw you...you were only 5 years old." he smiles at her. "You look like your mother except fo-"

"My eyes. Everyone tells me I have eyes like my daddy." she says with a nod.

"Well we're happy to have you back. Im sure some people will want to see you." he says as they round the corner to find Leo, Reyna, their son little Sam. Miss O'leary , Black Jack , and Tyson.

Antigone's eyes go wide and she smiles for the first time in a long while.

"Welcome home , Fishy." Leo says with a smile as Antigone runs in to his arms, making sure to give everyone a hug.

"Hello ,little one." Tyson says picking up Antigone is one of his big burly arms with a smile. "We've missed you so much." he says with a smile.

"I've missed you all too, Uncle Tyson." she says with a smile.

Tyson smiles and puts her down. "I forgot! Leo and me made something for you." Tyson says looking over at Leo who is beaming with pride. His son on his shoulders and Reyna standing next to him with a smile. "When you were little you would beg for a real sword and shield... so we decided to make you the best we could come up with...with a little help from the gods." He pulls out a bronze sword with the word tsunami engraved in the side.

Antigone looks at it in awe. She holds the handle tightly in her grasp. The weight of the sword pulls her down.

"You'll grow in to it." Leo explains " Your grandfather... he blessed it for you though. Said it was like a Riptide Jr."

Antigone smiles and nods "My Daddy's sword was Riptide." she says with a nod looking at the side of the sword that says tsunami in Anchient greek.

"Then your grandmother didnt want Poseidon to get all the credit so she decided to help us with this one..." Leo says as Tyson hands him a heavy looking shield. Antigone looks puzzeled at it. "Dont worry, it's quicker than it looks. Your Grandmother wanted it to fool people in a fight." Leo explains to Antigone as he hands her the sheild. On the edges is a design that looks alot like Athena's original shield. "You hit the jackpot , little fish. She put a eye of Medusa's in the middle. You just press the button right here and it'll turn anyone in to stone." Leo says. "But you need to promise you'll only use it in dire situations. "

"Yes ,Uncle Leo." Antigone nods holding up the shield. "I promise."

"Good." he smiles as little sammy runs around his legs. "Now come on , little fish. We've got a party for you."That night as Antigone goes to bed in the Poseidon cabin she begins to think of what River use to tell her about boys. "There nothing but trouble, Antigone. They wont love you! They will always dissapoint you..." Maybe she was right with all the boys below 30 and above 6. It was hard to tell but she knew that not all boys were bad...sometimes they made the best of heroes. She goes to bed dreaming of her father spinning around , fishing with her on the dock, and teaching her how to swim.

**9 years and four months old**

Im ready to go ,Aunt Thalia." Antigone says as she pulls her few things out of the occupied Poseidon cabin. Turns out that she had two aunts , one who was 17 and another who was 14 , and 1 uncle who was 12.

Antigone looks around and can't find Thalia. "Aunt Thalia!" Antigone calls out as she begins to walk to the big house. Walking past other campers who look at her like she's a little god. She walks to the door of the big house and stops when she see's a carving on the side of the house. 'P+A' she finds carved in. She smiles until she hears someone inside the house.

"Its part of her destiny. She needs to stay here. Give her a job like you did for Annabeth. She has more expierience then Annabeth had at this age. Send her out to find some Demi-Gods."

"Their's soldiers patrolling everywhere for Demi-Gods. We're lucky they havent found us here yet. I cant send her out there alone." Chiron says. "She's important."

"If it's about the god's blessing I know but this is what she's made for. I'm not saying to send her out right now but by spring next year she'll be ten. She'll be even more powerful a-"

"and bait for all the monsters in a 50 mile radius." Chiron says.

Thalia takes a deep breath. "She need's to do this. She's ready and their killing demi-gods out there. Let her find them and bring them here. She's strong enough to fight ,Chiron, and if there's one thing that girl is good at is fighting for a good cause. She would be like Orpheus for someone she loved or who she knew was important. Send her in the spring, train her for it, thats all I'm asking."

Theres a long pause as Chiron sighs. "I'll send her with two people. She'll train here for the next six months 9 months. Then she can go."

"Perfect. I'll go get her." Thalia says bginning to walk away, causing Antigone to scurry back to the Poseidon cabin.

"Wait, Thalia.' Chiron says.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Bring her to Capture the flag tonight. Put her on the blue team and we'll see how good she is." Chiron says.

"Sounds perfect."

**That night at Capture the flag.**

"Everyone in their line. " a large Ares boy yells. He looks to be about 17 years old

All the kids sigh and go to there line. "I dont want to hear any complaining! It's time we win! Maybe I should just get rid of this group and send you all to the fields to pick strawberries. A nice girly job you can all live up to." He yells in to a little boys face down the row from Antigone. "What about you , Dante?" he yells . "Little Roman boy with a powerful daddy is scared."

Antigone looks at the commander confused. How could he ever think leading his troop like this was a good idea? You should never make your soldiers feel worthless...whats the point of them fighting if they think their going to lose.

"You shouldnt talk to him like that." Antigone says loud stepping out of line.

The Ares boy slowly turns his head to look at her instead of the Roman boy that Antigone swear she knew from somewhere. "What did you say?" he says as everyone looks at the two.

"I said you shouldnt talk to him like that. Good leaders dont make their soldiers feel worthless." she explains.

The Are's guy , Peter, looks at her with a sneer. "Who has taught you how to fight? Who has led you , weakling?" he asks.

She smiles proudly. "I have learned how to lead from Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus! I have learned how to lead from the great goddess Artemis herself! " Antigone explains "I even learned how to lead from the great heroes Annabeth and Percy Jackson!" she exclaims proudly.

"How does this make you special? You've never led anyone in to battle. I bet you're lying. I dont want to hear anymore of this." Peter begins to walk away with his back to Antigone.

Because you're wrong!" she yells at him.

"Antigone stop this... you're only digging a deeper hole." an old friend says behind her.

Antigone turns around to see Helen and smiles. "No, because I'm not going to be led by someone who is all talk. I want to win this fight." she says shaking her head. "I think everyone else does too."

Everyone is quiet and Antigone looks around confused. We'rent they going to fight back? What happened to the camp she used to know?

"Looks like you dont have any supporters." Peter says with a sneer. "All of these wimps are to afraid to fight. Their just happy to be at cam where they can get some food in their bellies and learn how to defend themselves a little bit."

"I'll stand by her." Dante says stepping out of the crowd. He's getting taller and must be about 5'1 now, his blonde hair is shaggy and his skin is tanner then before. He's 11 now or close to 12.

"I stand by her as well." Helen says taking a step next to Antigone , taking her hand and smiling. "Its nice having you back, little Captain."

Peter sneers . "And who else is going to join your little band of warriors?" he asks.

"I will." says little sammy who jumps out of his place. His bow up in the air and a big smile across his face. "That's my girlfriend." he says with a wink and smirk looking up at Antigone.

"Look the little band of munchkins!" Peter says with a mean chuckle.

"I'll stand by them." someone else calls. "Me too!" other people yell. " I call new leader!" someone else yells.

Peter looks around shocked "You'll lose without me!" he yells as someone pushes him down to the ground. Everyone begins to cheer and follow the back up leader who is bringing Peter to Chiron.

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong." Antigone says with a smile looking at Peter being carried away.

Helen and Dante smile "Causing mayhem again." Helen says with a smile.

Antigone smiles proudly " I'm just to good at it." she smirks and hugs Helen. "I've missed you , big sister." she says holding on tight.

"We've missed you too." Helen says looking at her brother. Antigone realizes whos standing behind her.

Antigone turns around and looks up at Dante. "Thanks for standing up for me " he says.

"Yeah." Antigone says looking up at him as if waiting for him to say more.

They all stand there in awkward silence for awhile until Helen speaks up. " We're going to be working together. Chiron told me... we're going on a quest to California to find some Demi gods and bring them back to Camp Half-Blood."

Antigone just nods and looks up at Dante. "Yeah...well I'm going to find Chiron and find out what's going on." Antigone looks at Helen and Dante then begins to walk away.

"You couldnt just say sorry." Helen puffs ,looking at her brother. "You treat her horribly the day she leaves and when she comes back you expect her to be your friend again... you really are an idiot , Danny." and then Helens gone right after Antigone , leaving Dante standing there alone.

River was right...boys were always idiots. To ignorant to see their ways.


	14. Chapter 14

10 years old

"Will you stop following me!" Antigone yells turning around to see Dante.

"Im trying to say I'm sorry. You know were going on a mission soon. How are we supposed to save demigods if we dont work together?" he asks grabbing her hand. "You're smart, Antigone. You must understand that."

She looks at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "You boys are nothing but bad. I dont trust you on this quest... not anymore." she growls "All boys ever do is make you fall for them and then when they dont want you anymore they just stop trying and they leave you. They forget you!" she yells at him, repeating everything River had taught her. "Im here because its what I have to do but I swear... when I turn 16 I'm leaving this all and joining the hunters. This isnt home anymore." she pushes his chest and begins to walk away again.

"Where is your home?" he asks ,looking at her walk away.

Antigone stops dead in her tracks and looks ahead.

"You dont have one do you? Thats why you keep running, you're trying to find it. You dont know where you belong anymore." he says as her begins to approach her. "Annie, little Annie... everyone's ditched you. No wonder you dont trust anyone. Your parents left, then my parents left you...I left you...everyone at both camps...we all left you." He puts his hand on her shoulder/ The worst thing is... we all did it because we thought it would help. How terrible is that?" he says as tears begin to fall down antigone's cheek.

He was the only one who understood, who knew what it was like. She had no home , she had no parents, she had no one who 'really' loved her. When was the last time anyone even told her that they loved her?

"I swear Annie, we're gonna become heroes one day like we said. We're gonna rule it all. I'll look over Camp Jupiter and you look over Camp Half-Blood. We could even get married and when we did we could bring the camps together and have all romans and greeks follow our teachings. We could rule like Alexander the great together, even better than him." he says with a smile. "That sound like a good idea?"

She shakes her head, she couldnt trust him. He use to be her bestfriend but... boys were all touble. Thats what they had to be. River had said it, River had been with boys before and even had a daughter... until she died after River had her from was only 17 then. River used to take care of Antigone sometimes, sing songs to her and sometimes accidently called her by the name Jenny. It always seemed that Antigone had to be that one little girl that everyone lost so many years ago.

"Come on Annie. We could fix this world, you and me."

"You and I." she reminds him.

He smiles and shakes his head "There's the Annie I know."

She looks up at him. Dante didnt see her as someone else...he saw her as Annie. His bestfriend, his partner in crime. Sure, he got mad at her but he was so young at the time. He surely didnt mean it. Maybe he wasnt so bad, maybe he was different from all those boys she heard of. She could trust him again, he could start to earn her trust again. "You said you wanted to get married?" she asks.

He smirks. "Hey, if we both survive and make it. I cant see another girl I rather be with." he looks down at her. His blonde hair stuck up, his orange CHB shirt on.

"We can take it one step at a time" Antigone says with a smile. "But you better mean this. We're a team again. You, Helen, and I. Even Sammy, I want him to come on our quest when he's old enough. He's a good fighter, he's loyal, and he's the bravest kid I know."

"Deal." Danny nods, he then extends his arm for a shake.

Antigone shakes his hand.

There might not be many boys she can trust...but maybe Dante was beginning to become one of those few she actually could.

**11 years old ( they've started to go on quest looking for demigods.**

"Start flying!" Antigone yells as she holds her sword and shield , her little legs pumping as fast as they can.

She looks behind her to see the wolves gaining. "Come on Annie!" Helen yells as she leans off of blackjack. Her hand extended far.

'Come on, little one!' she can hear blackjack yell.

Annie sprints forward in a giant burst, letting her legs pound on to the dirt and rock, then with one powerful leap she's soaring off the cliff and on to Blackjacks back.

"Good jump, Annie." Helen says with a smile as she helps pull Annie on.

"Thanks" Annie says outs breath "You too BlackJack." she breathes heavily as blackjack begins to complain that he's getting to old for this sort of thing.

"Danny is down on the ground. He was getting those two kids out of harms way."

Antigone nods "Good. I cant believe we found two this time." Antigone says in shock "We were lucky when we found that one girl last time." she takes a pause as BlackJack begins to descend in to the forest. "I hope this whole war between the mortals blows off. Their was to much killing before and now... their killing children who are to small to even fight back."

"Now is not the time to talk about it Tig." Helen says as she leans back,trying not to fall off of blackjack.

The three land bumpily in a clearing to find Danny and two young demigods, a boy and girl probably around 7 and 8. "How was the way out of the school?" Dante asks approaching Antigone.

"Almost got caught by some of Lycaon's wolves. We're just find though." Antigone says pushing through Dante to see the little kids. " How are they?" she asks looking at him.

"A little shook up." he says with a sigh. "Their mom died while trying to keep them were some scary things out there and they just turned eight." he looks at her "Im not good at talking with kids...your better than I am for sure. You can relate to them."

Antigone takes a deep breath and walks over to the little kids crying in the tall grass. "Can you bring her back?" the little boy asks as his sister cries in to his shoulder. Tear stains are on his cheeks too.

Antigone takes a deep breath and sits next to them. "I can't do anything to bring her back." she says remembering how she used to beg for her own parents. "if I knew how to bring back people from the dead I would bring your mommy right back. My parents would be here and all of the mommy's and daddy's that are gone from the world would come home."

"I want mama. Why are we here ? I'm scared." the little girl cries.

Antigone looks at the little girl with pity remembering all of these feelings. "What song did your mom sing to you as a baby?" she asks remembering a trick Piper did with her when she was younger.

The little boy looks up at her confused "Why?" he asks.

"Because its one of the closest things I can do to bring your mama back. Now come here." she says taking the little girls tan hand. "Now what did she sing?"

"She likes..liked to sing us the Spring song." he whispers.

It had become a big lullaby lately especially for the children of the Gods "Let me try and sing it. Helen will you help me?" she asks looking at her best friend.

"Of course" she says as they sit by the little kids and keep them close as it becomes night.

The two begin to sing to the little ones as Dante tends to the small fire.

"When will the spring come again? When will flowers push up and blow in the wind?" the two sing to the little ones.

Dante looks up from the fire and at Annie and Helen. He could imagine being older and seeing Antigone with one of their children. A little blonde mess of hair and her deep Sea green eyes. He would make sure their kid grew up right...somewhere safe and somewhere they would be loved.

Early the next morning they set off to Camp Half Blood where the kids would become part of the army and be able to stay if they needed it.

The little girl walks with her head hung low and Antigone watches in pity again.

"What are you doing?" Dante asks sitting next to Antigone.

Antigone sighs and shakes her head. She leans over and puts her face in her hands remembering the moments at the beach with her parents. Her mom holding her hand as she tried to toddle through the sand, her father building sand castles with her and having splash fights. She would give up anything to be loved like that again.

"Annie, Ive known you long enough to know when your thinking of something bad. You talk to much so something must be wrong when you finally shut up." he says with a smirk and small chuckle.

She smiles herself and looks at him.

"Now what are you thinking about, fish girl?" he asks squeezing her hand. He was the only boy allowed to hold her hand.

She looks back at the little kids. "Their going to never know their mom anymore. This world just keeps screwing everyone over..."

He nods. " Yeah it does. We could fix that though , Annie. One day we could take over the gods" he whispers to her "We could be the next in charge, we're almost as powerful as the gods themselves." he says, his charismatic voice beginning to work on her.

"Yeah..." Antigone says nonchalantly, not even paying attention to anything else but the memories of her old family.

So that night as she slowly walked through the woods to her lonesome and small little cabin ,on the edge of the cliffs and forest, she looked at her mothers old knife and fiddled with her father's old neclace. When in front of the sad little 'home' she sat in front and watched the ocean, remembering her parents and their love.

_A month later_

__ Antigone works next to Sammy.

He tells her about how he's been training to go on the next mission they were sent on "My Mom, we have been practicing with swords all day! She told me that she used to teach you at Camp Jupiter. That you were one of the best swordsman she ever saw."

"I dont know if I'd go that far. I'm not bad though." Antigone says picking a ripe strawberry and taking a bite.

"Do you think you could teach me some of the moves?" he asks looking at her with awe. "I can try getting you a new sword in return...maybe a new set of armor."

Antigone smiles and ruffles the little boy's hair like her father used to do to her. "I wouldnt mind a new set of armor, I've outgrown my old pair. But there's no rush, I want a good swordsman on my team. Let's make a deal." Antigone starts, putting the down a few strawberries. "You meet me at the beach for lessons... Dante and I can the-"

"No I dont want Dante to teach me, he yells at me to much. You're nice to me." Sammy says with a smile.

Antigone looks at him confused. 'Nice?' she had never been deemed nice. I guess Sammy could see her as nice though, she loved him like a little brother. She took care of him and taught him how to fight and went almost everywhere with him. He was one of her best friends. "Thats very nice of you Sammy...but Danny is a grew teacher. You should see some of his students, he tau-"

"No, Tigger." he says. Sam was the only one allowed to call her that. "Please, his students are mean to me. You're mean to people sometimes but... you said when you first came back that good leaders werent mean. They just respected their soldiers enough to not give them a easy way out because they knew that it would dishonor them. You give the little people a chance. You teach them how to be big and strong. When people are in your army, they might think you're mean at first...but they respect you, and you respect them in return." Sammy says with a nod, proud of himself for the big words. "You act like a big kid in a 11 year olds body. "

Antigone smiles proudly. "Thank you ,Sammy." she nods "Now about the de-"

"Antigone..." Chiron calls. Antigone sighs and looks over at him. What had she done now?

"I'll talk to you in a second ,Sammy." she says , patting his back a little."Yes?" she says trying to wipe off the bright red juice from her stained hands.

He takes her by the arm and begins to pull her away. "I need you to do the camp a favor."

"Yeah." shelooking up at him." totally."

He shakes his head "No Antigone, this isn't... this isnt what you're expecting. You've been saving plenty of kids but Helen... they've found this boy in Chicago, " he starts

"Yeah, your saying it like its a bad thing. We've picked up kids from all over the world."

"No Antigone, this boy is different. Promise me that you wont become his friend, I dont want you talking to him anymore than you have to."

She looks up at him confused. "Is he secretly an enemy? A spy..."

"No, just dont become his friend. Whatever you do, I dont want you together." he warns

She only nods. "Yes sir. I can try". When she walks back to her job the Athena side of her ,that makes her thirst for knowledge, causes her to wonder about this mysterious boy she isnt supposed to know.

"What did he ask you?" Sammy asks

"Nothing. I just think we might have to cancel the practices for awhile."

"Oh." he says disappointed . "Yeah , thats fine."

That night Antigone walks back to her cabing remembering her dreams from childhood about a mysterious boy.

Somewhere in Chicago, a boy with dark hair dreams of a girl with blonde hair saving him and his family from their part of the alley.

Antigone only dreams of a boy with dark hair and soft voice that lulls her to sleep. "My dear Antigone will meet me soon. We will sleep till the dawns early night and together...will win each fight." he whispers in her ear. "The boy of bows."

**This chapter kinda sucks...but its getting some things ready for you. I hope you like it though... the next chapter will be their quest. I know I threw a random search in there that the three went on but...**


	15. Chapter 15

**At camp before she's about to leave**

"Hey Annie." Dante says coming in to her cabin. His usual sneer gone and replaced with a genuine smile. "You know... you should really get this place fixed up. It's starting to look more like a shack then cabin." he says pulling on her bed post which tears off in his hands. "I..I'm so sorry." he says looking at the broken piece in his hand.

She smirks and looks up from her backpack at him. "You just like breaking things dont you?" she asks.

"I'm quite good at it... I'm sorry though." he says apologetically. " I can try fixing it." he offers

"No need to. I barely sleep in that bed anyway." she says grabbing her mothers knife and fathers camp necklace from their sacred place on the top of the dresser. "Would you mind helping me get this on?" she ask handing him the necklace and turning around, she lifts up her tangy,curly ,blonde hair to reveal a birthmark that looks like a trident and another that looks like a small owl.

"Yeah." he says with a nod. "So where do you sleep then if you dont sleep at home? You live in the middle of the forest, not the safest place." he says as he fixes the necklace for her.

She takes his hand "Speaking about safety, let me show you something." she says as she leads him out the back door of her cabin. She opens the door and points to what looks like a heat wave. "You see that wave looking thing right there. Kinda blurry."

"Yeah?" he says watching it.

She smiles "Thats a forcefield. You might not be very interested in architeture and structures but I've studied the whole map of camp. I've fixed a few minor errors... that being one of them." she say with a proud smile. "Watch. You stay here." she says as takes her bow and arrow then passing through the other side. He watches as she stands on the other side trying to say something but he cant hear her at all. She takes a arrow and notches i. She points blank at Danny and then shoots the arrow. But before it can even reach him the arrow turns in to ash from the forcefield. "Pretty cool right?" she asks as she walks back in to the safety of camp boundaries. "I fixed a few things with Sammy the other day, the monsters wouldnt shut up when I tried to sleep down on the beach."

"So you sleep on the beach?" he asks confused. "I can help you get a new bed. I mean Im not a builder but...I can try."

Antigone just shakes her head. "No. I mean... I go on missions all the time. There's no real point making a nice house here."

He sighs "Antigone, you need to make some type of home somewhere. I can help...really."

She shakes her head. "We already talked about this, Danny." she says as she walks out the front door with her back pack and gear.

What was the point of making a home when it was just goin to be taken away. She had a prophecy she knew that her life wwas never going to be perfect, in fact it was going to be horrible. She would have to grow alone in her fears withe barely anyone to be there, even when this special boy of bows appeared. How was he going to be taken away from her too? Right after she began to love him? Years after she loved him? It didnt matter, she knew he was going to mean something. Chiron wouldnt have made such a big deal about him if he wasnt.

"Annie, its not going to be taken away again. You have the ability to change this prophecy. I know we talked...but maybe we can talk about it again. You promised that we would work together. I'm just trying to help. You need a home somewhere, with me, Helen. We can figure out something. Please Annie?"

"I dont need your help and pity, lightning boy." she shakes her head " None of it would fix things anyway."

"Annie, is this still about your parents?" he asks with a disappointed sigh. "Annie...their de-"

"I know that!" she yells at him as she tuns around. " You act like Im just some little baby that needs to be taken care of, that cant deal with the facts!' she yells loudly. "I know my parents are dead! Their gone and I wont see them ever again... I still have nightmare, the monsters inside. You act like you really know everything! You've become that boy Peter that we used to hate. You have your parents, you have your girlfriend, you have a real family, you have a life..." she becomes quieter "You dont know what it's like to not have any of it an you shouldnt say anything about it. Now go have fun bullying little kids... I have people to save from the same misery as me."

"Annie..." he calls grabbing her hand gently. He studies her features that had begun to change from a little girl in to a woman, finally catching up to her mind.

She pulls her hand out of his grasp quickly "I wonder what it feels like, little Roman." she spits out, remembering how he acted all those years ago.

"I still love you." he whispers as she walks away. That glare, those beutiful blonde locks of hair, her eyes, her mind, the way she fought. He could go on for hours listing things he loved about her. Now if she would just really trust him again...so the plan could work.

"Babe?" the Are's girl, Tori, says coming over the hill "Danny are you okay?" she asks leaving a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go away ,Tori." he says ,going back to gruff tone.

Why we'rent all girls like Antigone?

"But Danny...its our year anniversary today." she says taking his hand.

He shakes his head as he looks down at the ground "Tori, I wanna break up."

"Bu-"

"No Tori, everything just goes back to how it was okay? We go back to...friends" he says taking a long pause. "Now its jus better if you go!" he yells loudly, realeasing al of his anger out on her. He didnt want this girl, she didnt want any other girl...he wanted Antigone one day. He would make sure that he got it too.

**In Chicago**

Helen and Antigone sit on a corner of Chicago looking around at everyone. "So does he know?" Antigone asks Helen.

"Doesn't seem like it. No one else knows he is either." Helen informs her. "How is camp?" she whispers after two police pass.

"Just fine. chariot last week... my team beat your brother's."

"You were captain?" she asks with a proud smile.

"Yeah, Ginny was really sick but she should be just fine."

Helen smiles and pats her on the back. "I knew you were a good leader. See Annie, your big sister is always right." she smiles until she see's the boy across the street.

"Is that him?" Antigone asks ,looking at the boy digging through the trash.

"yeah that's him. I think he's a son of Apollo, he has a bow and you should see him with it. I followed him out to this alley where he hides it and he was shooting bottles off trash cans from crazy distances. Not sure where he learned but he's a pro. Good talker to... might be a son of aphrodite though."

Antigone looks at the boy closely as he digs through and see his beat up face, his hair greasy and becoming long. It was like she had seen him somewhere. "No not a Aphrodite boy. Aphrodite kids look good no matter what's wrong with them." she whispers. "He likes poetry, healing?"

"They call him the boy of bows around here, that's all I know. I havent really talked to him. He might be a healer."

"Boy of bows?" she asks.

Helen nods "Thats what they call him."

The boy digs through the trash as two big guys walk down the street toward him menacingly. "Oh shit. We've got trouble."

"Monsters?" Antigone asks as she gets up and clutches her knife.

Helen shakes her head as she begins to watch "worse... The Venoms. A gang around here, they 'own' these few blocks"

"The who?" Antigone asks as the first big guy with dark curly hair pushes the kid over, causing Antigone to cringe. Befor she can stop her self she's running in to the traffic, dodging cars, her eyes turning there bright glowing green.

"Antigone!" Helen calls beginning to chase after her.

The other boy grabs the brunette and points to Antigone who is now beginning to control the water underground. She causes the man hole cover to blow off, sending water at the boys who stand over this mysterious demi god.

Screams and the screeching of brakes fill the air as Antigone pulls the boy up. "Get off! Im sorry!" he yells until he see's who it is. That girl... the one he had seen in the newspaper all those years ago. The one that he kept in his pocket, hoping to find her one day.

"Run!" she whispers/yells to him.

His eyes go wide as Helen catches up to the two of them. "We gotta go!" she yells as people scream and on woman calls the police. "Stop staring at each other and go!" Helen yells pushing them in to an alley.

The boy runs with them "Wait? Where are we join? Who are you?"

"Shut up Apollo boy." Antigone says pulling him around a corner and in to an abandoned building with Helen.

"Apollo boy? Im no demigod! Get off of me!" he yells pulling away.

Antigone grabs him again and looks him in the eyes "You're a demi-god. You're not safe and we need to get you to camp."

"What about my mom?" he asks with worry.

"You didnt say he had family!" Antigone whispers and yells.

"He dissapeered and I couldnt find him sometimes... its not my fault." Helen says in her defense. "Where is your mom kid? We want to make sure she's somewhere safe before we get going."

"Why should I tell you?" he asks.

"Because we're going to help you ,stupid." Antigone yells at him

He looks at her and scowls "Stop calling me stupid." he commands.

"No, I think it fits you pretty well." she says getting in his face.

Helen scowls at Antigone to "Stop it ,Tig."

"But" she begins.

"No." Helen says harshly "Chrion told you not to."

She sighs as Helen begins to talk to the boy. "What your name?" she asks after she explains the demigod situation.

"Archer...Archer Durling." he confirms.

"Okay Archer, now I need you to trust us." Helen says using a bit of charm speak. "Now tell us where your family is. We're gonna get them somewhere safe."

They begin to follow him as helicopter circle overhead, looking for the demigods.

"we're gonna want to keep low. Tig, you got your yankee cap right?" Helen asks.

Antigone nods and pulls is out of her pack.

"Archer!" someone calls "Archer!" a woman calls again.

"Mama!" Archer says finding a woman with dark wavy brown hair. "Mama, we need to be quiet. People are looking for us."

The woman looks at Antigone "You found her?" she asks with a smile. "The girl who could raise the mast."

"The what? " Antigone asks

"Shhh." Archer says. "Its something she does. Now Mama I need you to tell me something. Am I really a demi-god?"

The woman smiles and looks lovingly in to her sons eyes. "I should have brought you to the camp sooner. I was selfish, I wanted to keep you forever. I thought I could keep you safe." is all she say's.

A helicopter begins to get closer as they speak. " Ma I need you to tell me right now." he begs.

She just smiles "Go with them, Arch. They know whats right for you, they'll take you where you will be safe for a long time. You belong there."

"Ma." the little boy begs. "Mama Please." Archer repeats as the helicopter is joined by others.

"We need to go now!" Antigone yells looking up at the lights.

"Their right, Arch. I'll be just fine here. Go my boy of bows."

Archer shakes his head "bu-"

"Go!" she says as Antigone and Helen try to grab him "Take this and go." she says handing him his bow and sheath. "I love you." she yells with tears as they begin to run.

**Hours later**

Archer sniffles and rubs his head in the corner of one the unlocked storage units.

Antigone sits on the other side looking at him. Who was he? Why did he have so much to do with her future? " Who are you?' she asks.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I dont know what it is with you...but part of me wants to figure everything out everything about you and the other side... wants to run away as far as I can and make sure you never come back." she says puzzling over him. "The latter doesnt look very appealing because to be honest I'm not really the run away type. Better to face your enemy."

"Im confused." he says looking at her.

It was true, she tended to talk in complicated sentences. She was a complicated and different person.

"I normally do that. " she says with a nod and then she remembers something " How would your mom have known me?"

He sighs " I told you, she's been a little..."

"Crazy? Weird? Physco?" Antigone offers.

"Hey! My mom is not any of that! If the guy you cared about died you might act like that." he yells at her.

She smirks and shakes her head "I already am all three of those things, mysterious boy of bows." she taunts.

He looks at her skeptically "For being so young you claim to know and be a lot. You havent lost anyone important."

"I claim to know alot because I know it...poem boy. You dont know anything about me or past so I suggest you stop talking." she says getting in his face as she pokes his chest. "I dont feel any pity for you because I know that your strong enough to take it. You've been babied your whole life, its time to grow up and act like the hero your supposed to be."

He shakes his head and stands up as she pokes at his chest. "I grew up on the streets! That's being babied?" he hisses.

"Oh trust me ... you had a mom and somewhat of a family. Those people made sure you didnt starve so stop complaining about how hard it was. I've known plenty of kids young than you that have had it worse. Now like I said...boy of bows. Grow up." she hisses back at him "The prophecy has to be wrong." she whispers as she sits across from him.

He sits back down and sighs as they sit there in silence for a little bit. " Im sorry for yelling... you just make things confusing and difficult." he says "Thanks for saving me from those two kids today. They would have really gotten me."

"I dont like bullies...of any kind." she shakes her head "I dont need any accolades."

"Cant you just take a compliment?" he asks with a sigh. "Forget it... who's your godly parent? Mom or dad?"

"I dont have one." she shakes her head.

"Well of course you do. You wouldnt be a demi god if you didn't."

She smiles and shakes her head "My parents we're full demi god's. My dad was a son of poseidon and my mom was a daughter of Athena." she confirms "You might hear about them at camp. They have a big banner for the both of them."

"It would be nice to meet them, Why dont your parents go with you on your quest?"

Antigone sighs "They died when I was four." she says. She knew deep down in side that their was a chance they were alive , Hades hadnt ever confirmed their arrival. Maybe they became a lost soul though...oh how horrible that would have been.

"Im sorry." he starts "I didnt meant to.." but he's cut off.

"You were going to figure out anyway once we got there." she says with a sigh. "Now go to bed, you've got a big say tomorrow. If you're lucky you might be able to join Capture the flag tomorrow. Its a big deal at camp... you wont want to miss it."

"Thanks...girl of the mast." he says with a smirk, still not brave enough to ask her real name.

"No problem... boy of bows." she says looking over at him.

That night they both dream of each other. The two see wache other. Antigone see's him staring at her with wide eyes "Dont leave me, Antigone." he whispers. "We've got important things to do together." he reaches out for her but its to late, she's falling back in to a deep dark pit. But as she falls she feels him. He's holding on to her now. "I love you Antigone." he whispers in to her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist and pressing her body to his. "I love you, you crazy, stubborn,beautiful, intelligent, and amazing girl." he whispers quickly and just before they hit the floor he whispers one last thing to her, forcing her body on top of his so he can have the impact "My girl." and then they wake up simultaneously.


	16. Chapter 16

**This was probably the longest thing Ive ever written for you guys. I know theirs probably going to be a lot of errors so please inform me of them. I know i should re read this but I want to give it you guys. i hope you like it.**

**This song is my new all time favorite song and I think it explains them a lot Its going to explain them a lot soon.**

_There were letters unopened at the foot of my bed_  
_When I woke up with you in the morn_  
_There were lions roaring on ships in the harbour_  
_The night my true love was born_

_There's a minstrel singing of the holy dove_  
_On the mountain of old St Jerome_  
_There is glass on the floor of the hallway I walk_  
_When the stars bear down from their throne_  
_And the old southern cross is shown_  
_And it points down the sad road home_  
_To the land of the bloody unknown_

_I heard that your mother took off in the fall_  
_With her pretty curls and her wooden spoon_  
_I heard you whispering to yourself last night_  
_She'll be coming home some day soon_

_Well the wine you drink is stained deep in your shirt_  
_And just like the sin in my soul_  
_It is never ever ever ever coming out_  
_While the stars bear down from their throne_  
_And the old southern cross is shown_  
_And it points down the sad road home_

_To the land of the hunter dancing under the trigger_  
_And the bride washing up on the shore_  
_I could never really dance that well_  
_I can't raise the flags or ring them bells_  
_But I can shoot my gun down the line towards my home_  
_To the land of the bloody unknown_

_There's a black dog watching over me in my sleep_  
_And I stir just to toss him the bone_  
_There's a red moon rising on the hills tonight_  
_Where the stars bear down from their throne_  
_And the old southern cross is shown_  
_And it points down the sad road home_

**The next ****morning **

When Archer woke up he was on the floor of the Hermes cabin. Even with the protest of that mysterious mast girl who tried to convince them to put him in the Apollo cabin since we were almost sure he was a son of Apollo they wouldnt take it.

That girl was strange... she was all fight and spunk. Only when that Dante boy came her eyes would sparkle and you could practically see her glow. He can remember last night that he was the first one she saw and even though they had supposedly had a fight the day before she ran in to his arms with a big hug. Why did it have to make Archer so jealous to see her wrapped around him. That mast girl was 11 and the Dante boy was 14 he was to old for her.

Archer feels the pillow kicked out from under his head "Hey Bow boy get up." the Hermes boy, Joey , commands "We have things to do today and the Hunters are back so we got Capture the flag. The legend girl wants to see you.

"The blonde one?" he asks with hopes to see her again.

Joey begins to laugh "Ha! You wish little guy. She's up there with all the leaders of the camp... your lucky she even saved you. That girl is a total genius and one of the best leaders we've had since her mother and to mention beautiful but dont tell anyone I said that." he says with a quick nod. "Now I gotta get you to the big house so get dressed in these." he hands him some khaki shorts and a orange camp shirt. "Oh and by the way stop talking in your sleep its freaking us all out."

Archer gets up and finds a secret place to get changed, out of the eyes of all of the Hermes girls who giggle at him. He looks at them with a puzzled look as he takes a step back to sit on a chair that falls out from under him.

"Yes very funny boys and girls" Joey says in a bored tone. "Now go do something more worth while...like pranking the Ares cabin. You better make it better than that though." He grabs Archer by the arm and starts to pull him out of the cabin. "Okay kid now dont mess this up for me...I've almost got Helen to say yes to me."

"What do you mean?" Archer asks. He looks up at the bow with nice auburn hair that stops at the back of his neck, deep brown eyes, and a crooked smile that makes it seem likes he's always about to prank someone.

"Nothing just...dont mess things up. Let her show you around the camp and if she says anything about me or asks anything...say the good things. Got it?"

Archer looks up at him skeptically, it was like the kids in that cabin were all hyped on sugar. Archer decides to ignore it and looks around as they walk through the camp. He spots the mysterious girl though with Dante. The two are talking and laughing together, she punches his arm playfully.

Why did she have to look at him like that? It was so obvious that she loved that boy.

"So who is that girl?" Archer asks pointing to her.

"That's Antigone Jackson. Most badass eleven yearold you will ever meet. She's a little crazy and talks in riddles alot, we think she cuts herself too but with all the bumps and bruises she gets from fighting with the Ares cabin and any other boy who hits on her... its hard to tell. She's a genius though...knows almost anything. She like if the god's all had a child. She's beautiful,she's smart, she can control water, she can build, she flys a pegasus like a pro, she rules her army fairly, she works with the hades cabin a lot and knows a lot about the underworld. She's amazing. Not to mention she is a sneaky and as light on her feet as any Hermes cabin. She'll steal whatever she finds nice...which is rare cause she's already got the best weapons you can ask for. Thats what you get when your parents were bestfriends with almost every child of the gods."

"Well what happened to her parents then?" he asks just to make sure she wasnt lying last night.

"She dont got any." he shakes his head. "Sob story of the camp. Her parents died when she was four. Were taken by this group of mysterious people and well they wanted her because she was special and suppose to be this almighty powerful person. Anyway we never got the full story out of her but we guess she escaped and swam back. She used to be a sweet kid or thats what they say she was like before her parents left."

"Sad." Archer says. No wonder she didnt feel pity for him. Having your parents die right in front of you could make anyone go crazy .

"What makes it worse... everyone has ditched her. Except that boy and two other people."

"For being so great...she doesnt have such a great life." he sighs and watches as she turns to look at himself and Joey. She waves at him and smiles a little bit befre turning back to Dante.

"Now come on and stop staring. I need to get you to Helen so your prepared for tonight, we might finally beat the blue team."

"Well good morning boys good to see that Joey isnt lying in bed till twelve again." Helen says as they walk in to find her writing something at a desk.

Joey smirks and winks at her "Wanted to see you, legend girl."

"Oh I thought you were here for more plausible chances." she says with her hands on her hips. Archer could feel the burn from all the way over here." I also thought that you were coming here to help this new camper situated."

"Yes thats the other reason why I'm here. I just love helping out the new kids." Joey says pulling archer in close and ruffling his hair. "We've become good friends."

Helen looks at them skeptically "So nice to see you have an interest in helping the children."

"Yes, but sadly I have to go to the meeting for camp leaders about Capture the flag tonight. I was wondering if you could help this young man around. Show him our beautiful camp and tell him the history of this place."

Helen looks up at Joey and the boy and then down at a map of the United States. 'Project Ocean Owl' it says in the corner, a picture of a girl that looks like Antigone and then a boy with dark hair and green eyes is in the corner. "Im working on something...and besides if you wanted the history of camp you should go talk to Chiron or Annie."

"Both are in the meeting." Joey says,

Helen nods "I wouldnt mind showing a newbie around, especially a boy like this." she says with a smile at Archer. "Quite a remarkable aim."

"Thank you, miss." he says looking up at her.

"You can call me Helen. Im not at strict like some of the people in this camp." she says with that same glowing smile. "Well Joey you better be heading off to the meeting now."

Joey looks at Archer and then Helen with a sour look "Yeah." he says in a dissapointed manner

"I'll see you after capture the flag tonight?" she whispers in to his ear before he can leave and Archer can hear.

Joey smiles and nods "Yeah."

Joey leaves and Helen is blushing to herself before she remembers that Archer is there "Im sorry you had to deal with him. He can be very annoying and immature." she says trying to make up for the flirting.

"Quite a flirt but not as bad as you or Antigone last night." she says with a smirk. "She normally hates every boy between the ages of 10 and 40..."

Archer looks at her with a confused look "I didnt d-"

"Mumbling each other's names...she even held on to you in the middle of her sleep. She wrapped her arms around you and everything but dont tell her I told you."

"Wait what?" he asks

Helen just smirks and shakes her head "You've got a prophecy of your own boy of bows...but that's if Antigone decides to take that path."

"Do all girls here talk in riddles?" he asks

"You'll learn to appreciate it."

He rolls his eyes as he follows behind her back to the camp. "This is the volleyball court and down there is arts and crafts."

"Arts and crafts?"

Helen nods "Well their more of the demi god arts and crafts. Normally involving weapon making." She explains as they pass and see Leo with Sammy and Tyson. "Hey Sammy!" Helen calls out. The boy smiles and waves and ends up knocking over a row of swords. "Good going!"

Sammy just laughs and begins to pick up the mess.

"Over there is the amphitheater." Helen goes on as they walk through and list different places. She's about to show him the cabins when someone comes running for her "Helen!" a little girl with blonde pigtails from aphrodite calls "Helen!"

"What is it Jenny?" she asks kneeling down so she's eye to eye with the little girl.

"Antigone got in a fight with Tori. They need you at the game room."

Antigones's POV

Antigone looks out the window of the game room as everyone talks. The waves slowly crash on the shore with a nice rhythm.

"Antigone? Earth to Antigone." Dante calls.

"Yes?" she asks pulling herself back to the meeting at hand.

"Defenses...you've seen the military out there for the mortals. What do you think we do? We know their looking for us and their going to kill anyone they assume is a demigod."

"Stupid humans." the Ares leader whispers under her breath.

"Well we know thats not true." Antigone says. "Their smart and we're half of them so lets stop pretending that their an absolutely different species." Antigone starts. "Besides Tori...your a daughter of Ares shouldnt you be good at this sort of military planning thing or is it only mindless fighting that you can do. Someone gives you orders and thats what you follow without even the slightest amount of guilt or thought of our own." Antigone says remembering an incident with Hazel and Franks daughter was almost killed by Tori after the game had already ended.

"What happened to Sarah Zhang wasnt my fault, she was your's to keep safe." she yells as she begins to stand up.

Antigone shakes her head as everyone begins to yell at them to stop. "NO!" she yells as loud as she can making everyone shut up for a second "You almost killed that girl after the game was done because it was your oder to make sure the unit was out! You are as cruel as the humans and your whole cabin i-" but Tori is rushing at her now

"You're worthless!" Tori screams at her as she tries to push through Joey the leader from the Athena cabin, and leader of the Apollo cabin , Erin.

Antigone stands there with her hand on her knife ready for Tori to keep charging. "Dont get to worked up Tori, dont want to do something your going to regret" Antigone pokes.

"Not the time Annie." Dante whispers to her as Helen and Archer walk in.

"For the love of the gods." Helen murmurs under her breath as they pull Tori out of the room. "Meeting is dismissed everyone just go get ready for capture the flag she calls as she makes her way to Antigone and Dante, Archer trailing behind her sheepishly. "Antigone Silena Jackson!" Helen says, he anger in her eyes is prominent.

"Yes my lovely mother?" Antigone asks with sarcasm. "Im sorry that I couldnt deal with the brat any longer. Its not my fault the only things that gets her boys is her b-" she begins to say as she looks at Dante but Helen cuts her off.

"Antigone I know you hate her and the rest of the cabin but you need to stop this." Helen says looking down at her best friend "You're a leader now and its your time to start acting like one."

Antigone rolls her eyes "So we're going to let her continue hurting our campers? All of our friends? She's a mindless soldier who just goes on a rampage, she's going to kill someone and you are going to be sorry because we never did anything.' she says shaking her head. "Now if you dont mind I'm going to go get ready for capture the flag I better go make sure that I kiss Tori's ass too. Sounds great." Antigone said rolling her eyes as she walked away giving Helen an evil glare as she mumbled something under her breath that made Helen look hurt.

"She doesnt get it does she?" Helen says looking at her brother Dante. "She cant look like she's going to kill someone at all time. Theres going to be a few fights she cant win with people, she's not going to change their ideas." Helen mutters to Dante as pats her hand.

"I'll go find her." he says.

Helen shakes her head "last thing I need is you going over there and using your big mouth. I need you to get Archer here ready, he's going to be on your team for tonight. He's a good bowman and you could use him." Helen says "Now if you dont mind..." she says looking out the window to see Joey waiting under a tree. "I need to go meet someone real quick." she nods her head and rushes out of the room leaving Dante looking down at Archer like he was new prey.

Capture the flag

The bugle that signals for the teams to get together booms through the air and Dante pats Archer on the back hard. "You are going to be over there and today is going to be the day we finally beat that girl." Dante says with a sneer.

He looks over at Antigone who is decked from head to toe in greek fashion. Her greek sandals wrapping up her legs, chest armor and skirt looking armor that shines gold in the sun ,and a large Athena looking helmet. Her knife is in a belt that she always seems to wear, only one side is over her hip while the side with the knife ways the other side down. "What are you looking at?" Dante asks looking down at the boy.

Archer looks up at the evil looking boy with wide eyes "i- i wa-"

"She's the enemy right now and you dont get to talk to her ever...got it? " he asks. "I dont think she would want sludge like you but you're not gonna talk to her...you got that?" he asks as he stands over the boy and points at him. Dante walks away yo go do something else and Archer glares at him before looking at Antigone again.

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out the picture of that girl he fell in love with on the newspaper. He looked at the girl who ran thru the forest with her curly blonde hair in a braid instead of a ponytail. Antigone was beautiful and strangely mysterious. She was special and powerful. She was kind and smart but mwan and demanding all at the same time. She was like fire and ice, a mixture that was never supposed to be created but was anyway. She was a experiment of the gods gone wrong. She was more powerful and intelligent then anyone here but she didn't have the right life to live to her full abilities. Maybe that was the point of her... she was being tested... but why and for who?

She looks over at him and looks away quickly at the armor in his hands not quite sure how to put it on. THats when he see's a pair of tan feet in greek sandals and she looks up to see Antigone in all of her beauty staring down at him on the rock he sits on. "You better get those on before Danny see's you without them, he can be a little bitch about it...but so can I." she says as she takes out the earphones she keeps hidden in her helmet that blast indie folk music. "One of the few perks of being a leader" she says as she takes a bandage and wraps it around his leg.

"Whats that for?" he asks.

"Im giving you advice and help, dont question it. Now you're a bowman but you know sometimes that you'll be faced with a swordsman and my army is damn good so you keep these little things on and you'll be able to scratch up your knees all you want. Another reason I put 'em on is so the sandals dont cause scratches. Their meant to be tight but they hurt like for days."

"Why do you wear 'em all the time then?" he asks looking at her legs that have welts and scratches everywhere, her legs are purple from so much bruising.

"You pick your pain in the world and this is better than most. Besides...pain is always temporary, theres always a way to get out of it. It's a thing your mind makes up for it to warn you not kill yourself. Its a smart thing to have but most of the time its better to ignore it."

"How old are you?" he asks looking up at her as she helps him slip on his chest armor that is to big and bangs against his chest. Unlike Antigones that sits nicely on her small curves that are beginning to form. "Why are you doing this?" he asks right after.

"Well Im going to be 12 next week...why? You wanna take me on some hot dance?" she asks with a smirk, his face got very red when she did these sort of things. It was making him blush, and way to easy.

"No, No I didn't want to.. uh-" he looks over at Dante who is thankfully tormenting some other kid.

Antigone smirks "Oh calm down ,soldier. You look as bright as the strawberries in the field over there." she says with a smile. "Now why am I helping you?" she asks , repeating his question. "Well, I hate to see a new comer going in to Dante's army, its time you learn how to put some armor on and w-"

"Archer!" he hears him yell loudly so all of the campers look over. Archer's eyes go wide as Dante storms with his eyes full of lightning. "i thought I told you not to bother the end-"

"Let the poor boy take a breather, Danny." Antigone fights back looking up at her best friend. "It's not his fault I'm here., I decided to help him because I thought that maybe one of your soldiers could have someone to help them with their armor. "

"That wasnt your decision." he begins to growl but he cant bare to look down at the beautiful girl like that. "He's my soldier and he's never going to learn if someone helps him."

"Where in hades does seem logical to you, Dante?" she asks with her face close to his. "Now you look quite cute when your face gets red with all that anger. Look at those eyebrows...simply adorable when they scrunch together" she teases and then looks over at Tori, her enemy and his ex-girlfriend. 'I can do this.' she thought, thinking five steps in front of everyone else who would never know what she planned. "Now how about we stop with those angry eyebrows and start our game?' she say sending a quick kiss on his lips and everyones gasps quickly. Antigone Jackson kissing a boy?

"Uh...yeah." he says with eyes wide. Tori sulks in the corner and plans her revenge on Antigone.

"Turn that frown upside down Tori. Oh and make sure you go wax of that unibrow. You might make all the boys in the camp to jealous. Now for you, Archer." she says as she slips on her own helmet and blackjack lands next to her with a loud whinny. She gets on quickly, rubbing his neck. She passes Archer's helmet to him. "Shoot straight." and then like some goddess of war she's off in to to the sky and to the top of where the blue team is supposed to meet.

Dante just stands there, watching as she flies away quickly and Tori growls about how much she hates the girl as if she was a gorgon herself. Archer just smiles and slips on his helmet, ready for war.

Only a few minutes after.

Antigone yells to her team "What will we do?!" she asks with her sword up in the air.

"We bring the flag home!" they all yell with pride.

"Who are we?!" she yells with a smile "Who are we?!"

"We are the army of the fair and the free!" they yell loudly.

"Your chest is..!" she yells remembering the old chant

"Out!" everyone else yells

"Your shoulders are...!"

"Back!"

"Your chin is...!"

"Up!"

"Your eyes with?!" she yells

"WITH PRIDE!" everyone yells to her with a smile as they hold their swords, ready to charge.

"Your eyes with?!" she yells again as she sits on Blackjack.

"WITH PRIDE!" they yell loudly and then the horn sounds saying that they can charge. Everyone runs in to the forest except for some archers and warriors, including Antigones second in command, Sammy Valdez. "You stay here Sammy. You know the drill." She smiles, ruffles his mess of dark hair.

She runs after her army and listens to the music as it sings about the bloody unknown. "To the land of the bloody unknown she whispers along, just becoming out of breath as she runs her way through the woods with the music pounding through her body. She looks left as a sword starts at her face from the hands of a tall Ares boy with red hair. She ducks quickly and rolls to the ground behind him so quickly that she has time to leave a big slash against the back of his leg and pull him to the ground with a loud umph. Then she's off again like nothing ever happened, right to the lake where Dante would be hiding ready to fight her with the lightning, thats where she would run in between the fighting and be ready for Dante's sword of surprise.

She breaks through the bushes and see's the flag waving all by its self. She smiles and looks up in the trees to see no archers. She smiles and runs out to grab the flag when she feels something pierce through her armor and to her shoulder. She winces in pain ad turns around with her knife ready when she see's Tori coming at her with a bow and a sword. Before Antigone can react Tori is already on top of her punching at her face and trying to take off her armor. The girl was at least 50 pounds bigger than Antigone. Antigone reaches for her knife but in one quick motion Tori has broken Antigone's outsteched arm. Antigone whimpers in pain and shakes her head as Tori holds her own sword to Antigone neck.

"You've ruined me you worthless piece of shit." Tori whisper/shouts at Antigone. "Look at that... little Antigone Silena Jackson is crying. What a pussy." she says with a evil smirk.

"At least I have one yo-" she sputters before Tori punches Antigone in the side of the head causing her vision to blur at the sides.

"No wonder your parents left you. They hated you , didn't they? They thought you could beso much better and you were just a mistake." she yells in her face. Antigone looks up at Tori with tears beginning to well inside of her. She was wrong, her parents loved her. "They hated you and wanted you dead. You're worthless to them, Antigone Jackson. You are the reason this war started, you're the reason why the world is gone to shit. They said that if you died...the prophecy would change. I think some change is due...dont you?" she asks as she holds the knife to Antigone's side and sends it in deep.

Antigone whimpers in pain again and tries to breathe. "St-stop." she shakes her head.

"Oh look at that. The sad and pathetic last words of Antigone Jackson, The loser the fake, the unloved. Better make the last words she hears good then?" Tori says, her voice full of loathing and hate. "Your friends dont care about you. Everyone has gotten ride of you because they hate you...even your own parents. You couldnt even sta-"

"Hey stop hurting her!" Archer says rushing over "You're go-" but Tori sends a knife in to the boys shoulder.

""Dont hurt him!" Antigone tries to scream as her mind fills with memories she's never even had with him.

"Shut up you sad piece of a demi good. Everyone hates you. Your parents are dead and gone just like you will be. No one wants you. " she repeats "Your just some depressed teenage girl who cuts herself because you kno-" but Antigone isnt listening to it, her eyes are becoming the very scary bright green. They glow in to Tori's face and Tori looks at her confused. Antigone shakes her head and pushes Tori off with the strength of a goddess. The girl goes flying in to a tree with a loud cruch and looks up a Antigone with a dazy look. Antigone begins to control the water as the campers surround. The water goes everywhere and pounds in to Tori with great force. The sound of a lion roars loudly through the camp as some of the water flows on to Archer gently and heals his wound like it was never there and everyone stares at Antigone in awe.

"Antigone!" Chiron yells but it's no use she keep pounding the water on to the drowning, and bleeding Tori. "Antigone Jackson! Daughter of the mighty heroes!" he booms once more and she turns her head to look at him. Her eyes till glowing bright green "Let it go." he whispers and all of a sudden Antigone looks at her hands and all of the water flows back in to the lake, leaving Antigone standing above Tori who is gasping for air as her nose bleeds.

Antigone looks at her hands that glow green like her eyes with the symbols of a trident and Owl. She stares at them with regret and pity as they haul Tori away to the infirmary and everyone stares at her. Thalia runs to her side quickly and takes her hands to hide them "Tell no one that you've seen them." she whispers

"The Games are over! Everyone back to their cabins!" Chiron yells as Archer begins to get back up and looks over at Antigone who's hands still glow. Chiron looks at the boy as the symbol of apollo shine over his head in the same green as Antigones hands and eyes. Chirons eyes go wide. "Go boy! Go! Go to your Apollo cabin and I will send someone over later to help you, but for now just go." Chron yells and Archer runs away quickly from the girl of the gods who is crying to herself and shaking her head in sorrow.

"Im sorry." she whimpers to them as they try to comfort her and inform her of her power. "Im so sorry."

"Your parents always loved you."Thalia whispers in Antigones ear "And little Antigone their not gone. Their coming home someday."


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I know this one isnt very good but Im slowly trying to explain why Antigone is so special. Part of it is the reason is that the combination of Athena and Poseidon was never suppose to exist. The other is that the gods had heard the prophecy of her horrible fate and life so they all gave her blessings that you will see through out the chapter before and soon. Oh and by the way...Apollo's gift was a certain companion and boy of bows if you really want to know. I kind of wanted Antigone to have the life of Annabeth I guess but Antigone would just be rougher and less forgiving...because she had it all and then t was taken away unlike Annabeth who knew she was never really going to have any family but she didnt have to grow up alone and all.**

Soon after.

Antigone was on her knees and crying in to her hands as Thalia whispered in to her ear that it was okay and that her parents had always loved her, that they would be proud, that she was just fine the way she was. She was like them mother Antigone wanted back...she was like Annabeth.

"I almost killed her. Im a monster. I almost let her kill that poor boy. I couldnt let her almost take someone else. I didnt think it trough like an idiot!" she sobbed in to her hands as Archer silently watched from the bushes. "I should have known that she would come after me that after 5 tries of this one for that Dante would change it." she shook her head roughly.

"You're only 11, Tigger." Thalia whispered.

"So what happened to me? If I'm just 11 why can I do these things? These arent just the gifts of Athena and Poseidon."

Chiron kneels down next to Antigone and looks her in the eyes "You need to stay just like you are, got it? Just because I tell you this you cant change. You need to be the same selfless and brave girl you are now. Got it?" he asks looking in to Antigones face. She looked just like Annabeth did when she met Percy.

"No Chiron. Dont tell me..whatever it is...Im not ready for it. I tried to kill her I did something I cant explain, I cant control not it to be near the campers. What will I do next? What if I killed her?" Antigone says.

"She tried to kill you Antigone...what else were you supposed to do. You're a teenage and you're going to learn how to use this gift." he says as Thalia kept hold of Antigone. "You are blessed Antigone Jackson. Blessed with the gift of the gods. The first demigod in existence to receive it. Antigone you have been given a horrible childhood, pull of pity ,sorrow and pain. It's only going to become worse and you will have to fight some of the worst things you could imagine. " Chiron says to the wide eyed Antigone. Chiron goes on to explain that Antigone was chose to be the most powerful demigod there had been and that ws the reason that the people took her parents away and tried to take her away. They thought that the combination of Percy and Annabeth would creat the perfect soldier. "It's true though that with the gene's of those two you were virtually ready for any battle...but now your the closet thing to godess that you can be without being one, Antigone"

After all of the explaining and ' why me's' Antigone begins the lone walk back to her cabin, Archer following her quickly. He wanted to know her, see what else she did. He wanted to figure her out and know what she did all the things she did.

"Who's there?" Antigone says turning around with her knife ready. "You saw what happened at the game. I swear if its some Are's kid..." but Archer stands up out of the bushes with his hands up before she can hurt him. She looks at him puzzled and then turns around to start walking home "Go back home, bow boy."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." he says quietly.

"What?" she asks turning around slowly to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You saved me from that Ares girl When she was hurting you I tried to stop her but she just threw a knife in to my shoulder. He says pulling down his shirt to show where their was nothing now. "I know you cant see it now but thats because you saved me. You've saved me twice in the past few days so thank you."

"The water healed it while I went bad shit?" she asks moving closer to examine the small scar.

"Yep. It was pretty cool when you did that! A little scary but cool all the same. You looked like some hero from a movie." he looks in to her eyes the deep green that wants to pull you in. He looks at her lips quickly then shakes his head before looking at the ground. "I was wondering if I could do anything to repay you for it." The truth was that Archer just wanted to see her more.

Antigone looks at him and shakes her head. "No, I'll be just fine."

"But I could teach you how to shoot a bow. I dont ever see you work with a bow and maybe you could get better?" he asks "Come on, I need to find some way to repay ...arent we friends now?"

She looks at him with a sigh. Friend? She had a few friends but this boy...she wasnt suppose to be near him. He was dangerous and she was going to get to attached and with the death rate of demi gods either she would die or he would die and one of them would be crying. She needed to make sure she kept who could hurt her to a minimum. But this boy was important and if the prophecy was right... She looked up at him "Teach Sammy and I in the woods at 5:00 right after your done with chores and training. We'll practice bows for a hour and I'll teach you swords for an hour. We end for dinner. Got it?" she asks

"Got it." he says with a nod and a smile. "See you later Antigone!" he smiles and hops around as he runs back.

She shakes her head with a smile and walks back home feeling a little better...until she fine Date standing in her room.

"Hey." she whispers looking at him

He hugs her quickly and kisses the top of her head. "She almost killed you."

"Im fine now, Danny. No need to worry." she says

"It would have been my fault. I needed her to get you, we were gonna get away, start finding the pieces of Kron-"

"Dont say it" she shakes her head , putting her hand over his mouth as she still held on to him "I cant do that Danny. If thats how we're going to win the world then I cant do that." she shakes her head and puts her hand on his chest right where his heart is. "You know you cant win it like that, Danny. Don't win it like that and make me choose who Im going to support."

"You promised we were going to lead the world in to a better future. One you wanted for our kids one day. One you wish that you could of had." he says holding her hands tightly and looking her in the eyes.

"I promised to fight with you...but not like that. You cant do that, think about the gods, think about your parents, think about the ca-"

"None of it has ever done anything for me!" he yells pulling away from her banging his head with his hand. "You need to come with me Annie! You and Helen are the only ones who have ever helped me or really cared about of all the things we could do. You and me." he says looking in her eyes and holding on to her cheeks.

She shakes her head over and over. "You're my best friend and I need you to make the right decision here, Danny." she whispers

"Im giving it one more month before I find out. But you can't tell anyone...got it?" he asks quickly as he begins to walk out her front door.

"Danny." Antigone calls quickly and quietly.

"What?!" he yells turning around to look at her.

"I'll still be your best friend no matter what you choose, okay?" she says quietly as she looks up at him. "I love you." she whispers like she's scared to say it.

He smiles slightly and kisses her lips quickly "Thank you." and then he's off without ever saying it back.

**The next few weeks.**

"So are we supposed to know every word to the Hercules movie?" Archer asks as he stands over Antigone, watching as she begins to fumble with the bow in her arms. " You know the Disney one. Meg and Hercules, he saves the world." he says as she shoots an arrow in to the bushes. "Dont be so stiff when you shoot. Let it flow. Keep your head up and..." he says as he tries to help her position her arm and brushes his hand against hers.

"I got it." she says jerking away and sending the arrow flying in to a tree.

He sighs "Anyway. What else do I got to know to be a 'true demigod'." he says making air quotes.

She looks at him strangely, slowly handing the bow back to him. "You already are a real demigod , bow boy." she says shaking her head "I mean you're the son of a god... doesnt really get more demi god than that." she continues as they walk back to camp, curfew would be soon and she wouldnt want to miss it again. "Anyway... I didnt know that they madde movies about the greek gods."

"Well of course they do. Clash of the Tirans, Wrath of the titans, Hercules, Immortal... I found that one a little lame but I used to watch Hercules a lot as a little kid. It was my favorite disney movie."

Antigone looks at him with her eye brows scrunched like they always are when she tries to figure things out. "Disney?"

"Dont tell me that you've never been to disneyland or have seen a Disney movie!" he exclaims as they walk down the dirt path. The two in shorts and orange camphalf blood shirts, the only difference was that he wore a pair of red converse while she wore greek sandals. "Well I passed DisneyWorld one time on a mission and I used to live in California but I've never gone and I've never watched a disney movie. Never really watched a movie either."

"What have you been doing your whole life? I mean I know we're all busy and we cant really go out in to the real world without being scared but I'm sure we've all seen movies before. I mean... dont you watch the movies to the books you read?"

She shakes her head "Havent had time really." she explains.

He looks skeptically at her "You mean in 12 years of living no ones taken you to see a movie. Not even that precious boyfriend of your's." he says with a smirk.

She blushes brightly and punches his arm "He's not my boyfriend...it hasnt been decided yet and besides, you boys are so stupid. How I wish I could join the hunters and save the world again. "Oh but come on Antigone!" Archer protest. "You would miss me wouldnt you? Oh and with you and wonder boy... why does it have to be decided? You get to choose who you end up with in the end."

"Its not about love, Archer." Antigone says with her eyebrows schrunched in anger now. "Love doesnt really exist its just what Aphrodite likes to use to turn people's hearts in to dust. I'm going to end up with Dante because its the practical thing and makes sense."

"Practical things are boring. Your so scared of everything that's about to hurt you."

"Hey I'm not scared of anything!" she yells at him. That was a lie , she was deathly afraid of going underwater and worst of all...spiders. "Im trying to do thing's correctly. I am going to become a ruler of the camp when I'm older and I need to make sure I keep this place safe.I'll marry Dante who will rule camp Jupiter and together we will bring our camps together. I'll keep everyone safe and I'll rule fairly. It's my job."

"What about your prophecy?" he asks remembering everyone talking about him being the boy of bows in the prophecy.

"I can change it. Some how...I'll figure out a way." she says as they head over to the armory.

Archer walks with his hands in his pockets keeping his secret. "Well what if you dont want to change it. What if that prophecy is the one with less pain and more friends and love? What if its a good prophecy?"

Antigone thinks about the boy of bows she had heard so much , the older boy who had kissed her in her dreams and said that she would meet her soon. "How long have they called you boy of bows, Arch?"

"Well my mom used to call me that when I was a baby. She said I was going to meet some pretty girl from the sea who couldn't return to it without me. " he looks at her like he's begging her to figure it out. "But... you saw my mom. She's goes off on random things sometimes." he says knowing that Antigone would probably choose a different path. Who would want to be with the wiry asian boy when she could be with the strong blonde hero of the camp.

"Yeah...have you talked to her lately? Want to make sure they didnt connect anything demigod with her. Make sure she's safe." Antigone says with a nod as fixes her blonde braid. "Stupid curls " she mutters as her long ,blonde,curly, hair falls down her back.

He looks at her in amazement, she never saw with her hair down and she looked like a goddess with it all down.

"SO have you talked to her?" she asks as she fixes it back in to the braid.

Archer gulps and nods his head "Yeah...a week ago. She's living with my step dad back in Colorado now."

"Colorado?!" Antigone says with a smile. "I've been there before with the hunters. It's beautiful in the winter with all the snow but its colder than any place I've been. I want to travel there one day and explore it." she says with a nod .

He smiles "Well you live in New York and its colder here. Have you ever been to New York city?" he asks with a smile remembering the months that his step father and him secretly hopped on a train and rode all the way to New York for a job.

"No. My parents use to live there and I had a grandmother who used to live there...but"

"Im sorry." Archer says quickly "I didnt mean to bring it up like that."

"No its fine..." she says with a sad smile "I've lost enough people to kind of get used to it...you learn to suck it up and keep going after awhile" she says with a sure nod making sure she looked brave and powerful. There was no time for weakness in this world.

Archer nods as they walk in silence. "We should go to the city sometimes. Its still actually nice even with the war going on. They wouldnt know we're demigods unless we did something crazy."

Antigone smiles "Maybe...but to be honest we have lots to do and you have lots to lea-" that when Antigone hears the bugle for the call to arms. Her eyes go wide as she looks up and around trying to find whats gong on when she hears campers yelling loudly.

"What's happening?" Archer asks as he races after Antigone. "Antigone, whats going on?" he asks.

Emergency meeting. Somethings wrong. "Go find your cabin leader and get to your zone. Somethings going on." she says as she grabs his shoulders. "Be safe and keep your ears and eyes open." she says before she runs off. "If it ends up being nothing meet me after dinner for sword practice, you've gotten better at it.' she says and then she's off to go find Chiron.

"What's going on?" she asks as she runs beside him. He's yelling at camper to go to their cabins.

"Dante Grace has left the camp. He left this for you." he says handing a small letter.

"What do you mean leave the camp?"

"Antigone your bestfriend betrayed us... he's left with Tori. Their joining the Titan army."


	18. Chapter 18

**Short but I hope you guys like it. It should be longer on the next chapter... looks like Antigone has plenty of admirers. ;)**

**The next morning.**

Antigone sits in her cabin with her book of pictures on her lap. She flips to a picture of Danny standing next to her with his arm slung over shoulder, the two smiling as they stand in their armor. The next is him holding her in his arms in the bridal style as they run through the camp. She shakes her head and puts the book on the stack of novels on her bedside table. She gets up changing in to a Camp halfblood tanktop that she cut the sleeves off of for the summer when someone knocks at her door.

"Antigone?" Archer asks "Hey Im sorry if I'm bugging you or something but I w-" he stops when she opens the door . Her hair is messy and a few blemishes line her chin and forehead but she's gorgeous like this. Absolutely gorgeous.

"What do you want Archer?" she asks with a sigh as she leans on the broken door frame.

He looks around at the sad excuse of a cabin... you would think a girl who liked architecture would care a little more about the lay out of her house. "Well.." he coughs "I know thae whole thing going on is a little rough but I was wondering if you still need those archery practice. You've gotten better and well...Sammy wanted to see you and ask how you were doing." he says as he looks up at her.

"Tell Sammy I'm fine. You practice archery with him... I have things to work on." she says looking like she was about to break. "I'll see you later." she says with a nod as she begins to close the door.

"Annie." Archer says pushing on the door slightly to keep it open. Antigone's eyes flare as he calls her Annie. He barely knew her... that was only what Sammy Helen and...Dante were allowed to call her. He coughs and shakes his head seeing the annoyance in her eyes "Im sorry , Antigone. But... we're friends right?" he asks looking at her hopefully.

"Yeah..." she says with a nod as music plays off a stereo in her cabin.

"Well if you need a friend or someone to talk to...I know you try to look tough,Antigone. I know you try to look strong and invincible but we all have our break...I wont tell anyone but just know that..." he gulps, he never really talked to girls much before this. "I'm not going to end up leaving and I'll help you find Dante." he says with a nod and then he's off down the dirt path.

"Archer." she calls before he's fully gone.

"Yeah?" he asks turning around.

"Dont tell anyone...got it? Oh, and thank you."

He smiles and nods as he begins to walk away. "See you later legend girl." he smiles and gives her a quick salute before he's down the dirt path.

**The next week.**

Antigone sits at a table with Sammy and Helen. Helen has dark circles under her eyes and you can tell that she's been up for nights trying to figure out where he is with Antigone.

"So do we have leads of where they might be? What they might be up for?" Antigone says as she stands over the map with pieces circled or marked as plausible places he could be "Did he go to Camp Jupiter?Maybe theres a chance he wanted to pick up more recruits for this stupid thing. He could be Greece where we've heard that demi gods are running all over the place for their lives. England?We've heard about the egyptians..."she says as the two just sit there looking exhausted and depressed. "We cant just give up, we need to go out there and find him." she begs. He was her bestfriend, they were supposed to save the world, get married, maybe if he was lucky and she agreed to it they might have a child of their own.

"Annie... he wont just be in plain site and it's not like he's com-"

"No! You're his sister! You cant give up on him like that! We've barely looked and this is for the betterment of the group. Now I can ask the hunters if they will keep their eyes out for anything suspicious. We're not losing more people to this thing...and think we might even figure out where my par-"

"You're still on about that?" Helen asks. "Annie, their de-"

"You just dont want to go out! Are you gonna be like most of the Aphrodite's over there who just put on their make up and complain about how hard camp is? I may have lost almost everyone I cared about but atleast I'm brave enough to suck it up and keep going! At least I dont have to stick my tongue down some Herme boys throat to feel better about myself! This is your brother ,Helen. You cant just let him go like this." she protests.

"Antigone." Sammy warns as Helen looks about to blow.

Antigone shakes her head and sits down. "We just need to find him. Convince him he's wrong." she says rubbing her forehead and looking at Helen who stares blankly at the map. "Helen are you going with us on this quest? We might need someone here that he feels he can talk to." Annie says with a nod.

"I'll stay here, Tigs." Helen says with a nod. Her radiant glow of happiness and beauty turned down.

"I'm sorry." she whispers to Helen ,patting her hand lightly.

Sammy nods like nothing has happened and puts his feet on the desk. "So who's going with us?" he asks with a smile. "Or you and me could just go find him?" Sammy says with a smile. He dreamed of going on a quest with just Antigone. Maybe he would fall for her like he fell for her? She was so beautiful and so nice to him. Maybe she did like him? I mean...girls were nice to guys they liked right? Now that Danny was gone maybe he had a chance? Maybe she could be his first kiss?

"Well Sammy as much as I want to go on a quest with just you...you still need practice with the knife. Im not joking... it's going to save you one day when you need it most. Besides you know that we always have quest in three's its been that way forever. Its a tradition I rather not break, it always works well." Antigone smiles at the little boy who had always been like her little brother. "Now get going, we're leaving as soon as I figure out who's going on this quest."Sammy nods and runs back as fast as his 10 year old legs can take him.

"So who are you thinking of taking?" Helen asks.

"Not sure..."

"What about that Archer kid. Strange kid but you've been practicing with him and I've seen him with that bow... " Helen smiles at Antigone " and you seem to have a eye for the kid.I saw him at your cabin. Anything you want to tell me little sister?" she asks with a smirk.

"Theres nothing going on just a student who needs to work on his form. We made a deal with the classes, he teaches me bow and arrow I teach him sword and knife with Sammy."

"He seem's to like you alot. Asks about you whenever he gets the chance." She winks. "Oh and if me kissing Joey is bad...you and Archer on the train was down right disgusting. Snuggling up against little chest" Helen says mocking Antigone" Oh and you 'I want to fall, its my choice.' What type of dream was that? My grandmother sticking ideas in your brain?"

Antigone shakes her head again and glares "Im not with anyone. I was actually thinking of joining the hunters once this is all fixed and the camp doesnt need me anymore."

Helen sighs and looks at Antigone with a sad smile "The camps always going to need you. You're Antigone Selena Jackson. One of the most skilled fighters and heroes of our time."

"Im no hero." Antigone says loooking in to her lap.

"What happened to the idea of you and my brother ruling the camps together? Getting married or whatever he said he wanted to do with you. You and I have been good friends forever but you two... you were inseparable ever since the day we met you at your parents house. Pulling him in to trouble in New Rome. The two of you stealing and giving out to the poor like the robin hoods you wanted to be. He was so mad that day you left. He cried to mom for days about how they got rid of you, how you were going to be a hero and they lost the chance to give you the best future, to make sure that you ended up saving all of us and not choosing a side if the time ever came. but I dont think you needed my parents really... the hunters made you stronger, showed you that you werent the end all be all, even though you still have a problem with that now a-days."

Antigone smiles and then remembers the original topic"Well things have changed,Helen. We're older and theres a better chance that one of us is going to die anyway. But if I'm going to die... I'm going out in style, Im going to save someone or I'm going to save the camp. The Hunters can help me do that."

"It's your life Antigone. I just think that your making a mistake. I think that you have something better ahead of ou and you just dont know it yet." Helen stands up and begins to walk out the door. "Dont forget to talk to Archer. He's a good kid and he's a good shot. Give him a real chance and let him go. Little Sammy will appreciate it." Then Helen closes the door leaving Antigone to study the picture of her parents after their first quest on a desk. She sighs and then shakes her head before leaving to go find Archer.

Archer begins to walk to the forest with his bow over his shoulder and a sword. It was time for training with Antigone... his favorite and least favorite part of the day. Thats when he feels a bump on his shoulder and looks to see Antigone smiling at him. "Hey boy of bows." She says with a smile as she looks down at him, he was still a few inches shorter than her.

"Hey Antigone." he says with a smile. "So have you worked on your form?" he asks

Antigone shakes her head "Been busy lately but I've gotten better at shooting." she says with a nod.

"Have you found him yet?" he asks.

"If we did dont you think you would have heard?" she says with a snap. She shakes her head to clear her mind. "No not yet." she stops and he he stops right next to her. "Thats actually why Im here."

"Well you know I haven't seen him. He hated me so much and I dont even know why." Thats a lie.

"I know but I thought we could use your help to find him. You're one of the best bowman we have hear and well... we need an extra person on the quest. Now it's going to be dangerous and a very long mission but you'll be re-"

"I'll go with you." he says with a sure nod and smile. "I need an adventure and I've been here for to long. It's time that I get out of camp. Who else is going?" he asks with enthusiasm

"Sammy is going. We're leaving on friday." she says with a nod.

"Sounds great!" he says with a smile. She looks back at him skeptically and nods her head. "See you Friday then, Annie."

She looks at him quickly "Just Antigone, Archer."

He nods feeling embarassed "Sorry." and when she nods and leaves he's jumping up and down with a smile.

Antigone Jackson, the prettiest and strongest girl in camp was going on a quest with him. The boy of bows with the girl of the mast.


	19. Chapter 19

Antigone sits in the small alley while sammy and Archer warm themselves by the trash can and the fire inside. The two both warming up their hands and sometimes eating small pieces of beef jerky. "It feels like home again." Archer says with a smile as he closes his eyes. "back in Chicago I use to hate it but when I use to live in Denver with my mom and my step dad. Well my dad would tell me all about when he was in the war and then he would read poetry to me. We werent very rich but he was the best dad I had. Then he had to go back to the war. I read about him in the paper one day" he says pulling out the article from his back pocket that showed the picture of her running through the forest. "When it said he was going after demigods... well I didnt know I was one but all I knew was that if I was him... I would have killed myself before I ever killed a little kid." he said showing the article to Sammy. "I havent talked to him since."

"Hey Antigone its you." Sammy says with a smile as he holds up the paper.

"What?" Archer says taking back the picture.

"Antigone used to be in the hunters... she was almost killed by soldiers. One of them let her go though. She's told me the story a million times. One of them shot her and one soldier helped the hunters get away. Saved her life because he said she was... special. Didnt he Tigger?"

"Not your story to tell, Sam." Antigone says as she looks at the picture of her parents in her hands. "Doesnt matter anyway..." she says with a glare at Sammy who begins to sit in his own corner as Archer begins to sit next to Annie. "What do you want?" she asks, not wanting to associate with him much.

"Why are you always so mad?" he pauses "Why do you always say your not a big deal? I mean your parents saved you for a reason, you're in a prophecy for a reason."

"Well why do you ask questions about me so much? Why do you need to know so much about me? " she asks stuffing the picture away and digging in her backpack so she doesnt have to look at him.

"Why are you afraid to talk to people?" he asks with his eyebrows knitted. "You never talk to people unless you need to or you want to learn from them. You werent so bad before he left but now..."

"Shut up!" she turns her head to look at him. "I told you before... you dont know me! You're just some little street rat who can shoot a bow and was lucky enough to be saved. You act like you know everything Dante and you don't!" she yells until realizes she's said the wrong name and looks defeated. "It's late... go to bed Archer." she shakes her head looking down in to her lap. "I'll take first watch."

"I never said I know you." he says behind her, catching her off gaurd and causing her to turn around. "To be completely honest I have no clue who you are and the strange thing is... I've seen you everyday for the past 4 months and I dont know anything about 'you',"

"Of course you do." she says exasperated.

Archer only shakes his head. "I know you love the boy were looking for and you're crushed he betrayed you I know what happened 'to' you... but I dont know you. I dont know your favorite color, your favorite food, your favorite band." he says. "I dont know much about you except what people have said, except for what you're known for or what little I've seen. That's not all of you though."

"Blue." she says as she turns around to look over at him.

"What?" he asks quickly as he eyes her.'

She takes a step toward him " My favorite color is blue. Always has been." she says with a nod. "Your's?" she asks.

"Green." he says with a nod.

"Favorite band?" he asks

Antigone smiles "I normally like Indie music like um... Lana Del Rey even though I dont think she's technically Indie, Of Monsters and men, and Bon Iver...but I've loved Green Day since I was little."

"Green Day! I used to listen to 21 guns for hours." he begins with a smile.

That night, for the first time she tells someone all her dreams, all of her likes and dislikes. Because for the first time since her parents died -and maybe a little bit before that- someone didnt act lke they knew all about her. Instead, he learned about her from herself. One of the few people she was able to finally beginning to trust even if she didnt want to. All people ended up betraying you in the end... but it was hard to imagine this boy ever doing such a thing to her.

**6 months later.**

The three run in to Camp Halfblood breatheing heavily. "Archer!" Antigone yells as one of the "Empousa." she warns as he turns around to see the face of the monster.

"Come here boy..." she whispers to him before Antigone sends an arrow flying in to its eye. Archer turns to look at her quickly with wide eyes.

"Good shot." he says with a nervous smile.

Antigone just nods with a smile as Sammy opens the gate to Camp. "Got it!" he yells to the two of them as they begin running at him before the gates close once more in a big crash that is followed by a burst of blue light. The three of the adventures lay on the grass of their home breathing heavily catching the breath they havent been able to for the last 6 months of searching and running from monsters and men alike. Their relaxaton is cut short by the onset of campers running towards them asking if their okay, if they've found him, if Dante is dead or alive.

Sam looks at Antigone with wide eyes, not sure what to tell them. They had failed their mission, they hadnt found him after six months of traversing the country after getting leads and only ending up with nothing but hints or dead demi gods. "Antigone?!" Helen calls as she picks up the girl. Helen has become older and even more beautiful. She turned sixteen last month in March. Helen grabs the girls face to look her in the eyes, to chek for serious injuries. "Dear Gods, are you okay?" she asks wrapping her arms around the small 14 year old who had been like her sister her whole life.

"I'm fine Helena." Antigone says with a sad smile as she looks at her hero.

"All of you get out of here and back to your chores and classes!" Helen commands as she looks at everyone, pulling away from Antigone.

The camp scatters fro the scene as Sammy and Archer come up to Helen and Antigone. "So what happened?Did you three find anything?"

Antigone bites her bottom lip. "We stopped in every big city we could. Its not Dante who's killing the demigods... the humans, they wont stop." Antigone starts as she shakes her head "The army is everywhere and theres fights on every other street, along with riots." she explains. "We heard about Dante starting the riots." she continues to explain, leaving out the fact that Dante had been leaving notes with people for her and she had begun to collect them. "He was in California for a little while, said hello to your parents but when your dad tried to convince him he was wrong Dante left. Somethings wrong with him, Helen. He's not like we knew him."

"Well do we know where he is now?"

Antigone looks at Sammy and Archer, her team, her best friends. "Thats the thing... I know where he is going to be but I cant bring them."

"What do you mean?" Helen asks as Archer and Sammy wait to listen.

"He wants to see me in Rome. I cant bring anyone else. He wants to make an agreement or something."

"What if he tries to hurt you? Tries to kill you?" she asks quickly.

"Archer and Sammy, you should go back to your cabins. Check on Chiron and tell him what we know." she says with a small sweet smile that they knew meant she wouldnt take for a no. The two run off and Antigone pulls the notes out of her pocket and hands them to Helen. "He says he misses me. He goes on rants in those notes about how he thinks I'm beautiful. I miss him to and well... if theres a chance that I can make him come back to us... if I can fix him."

"This isnt like one of those blue prints , Annie. You cant fix him."

"I can try! If he needs to see me and 'talk'... I can do it." she nods her head "It's only a week and he wants me out there for my 15th birthday and thats in half a year." she explains as Helen sighs. 'it's the only way I can save him. I can convince him to come back and I know that if I try and show him the light... and he isnt to stubborn to see it that he'll come back. We'll be what we always wanted." Antigone pleads. " He's the only boy who has ever really stayed. He's my best friend, my partner in crime. I owe him... I mean, he stayed with me when I messed up."

"You'll need to practice every day, a group will escort you out there. It will be a week that you stay there and during that week someone will have to be with you the whole time, you might not see them but they will be there."

"He's not going to hurt me." Antigone argues "You know him."

"I dont know him anymore. He's changed Tigger and you'll see it for yourself."

**I know t took me forever to post and IM sorry but I've had such a giant writers block lately and Im looking for a beta. would any of you awesome readers and followers wan to beta the chapters for me. I would appreciate it so much! Hope you like this crappy little chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later

"Where have you been?" Archer asks when Antigone walks through the camp, a backpack over her shoulder and her sword in her hand. "The whole camp has been looking for you." he says as he follows her. Antigones face clear of any emotion as she looks straight. "You cant just leave without an explanation and expect us to be fine with it." he says as he stops in his tracks, expecting her to follow in his example. "Antigone." he says trying to get her attention, clearly angry at her.

"What? Do you want me to say, I'm sorry. I have things to go to, Archer. Now stop worrying about me, go worry about yourself." She says angrily until a thought seeps in to her mind." Go to sleep, Mr.D is going to bite your head off if he catches you."she says with a smirk.

Archer grumbles as he continues to follow her. "Well what about you?" he asks as Antigone smirks and pulls out a yankees cap from her backpack.

"I've got it covered." she winks and with a blink of eye the hat is on her head and she's gone. "Practice tomorrow at the beach.." she hears a voice whisper in his ear, causing him to jump back and the now invisible Antigone laughs until he hat falls off.

Archer looks at her with a glare until he begins laughing himself. Thats when a light comes on in the big house and Antigone can hear Mr.D coming up through the trees. "Scatter" she whispers/yells as the two begin running in opposite ways, back to their cabins.

Only at Antigones cabin a boy with blonde spikey hair and brown eyes is waiting for her, a smirk across his face and the soft look in his eyes that he saves only for her. "Hey there Annie." he says with a smile as she looks at him with wide eyes, no emotion on her face. "You miss me?" the sixteen year old boy asks as he stands up from sitting on her bed and makes his way over to her, his hands lingering slowly on her cheek.

"You're not real." she whispers to herself as she looks down at her feet and closes her eyes. "It's just a hallucination." she whispers again to herself but she can feel a strong rough hand lift her chin up to look at him. "Dont believe in." she whispers to herself again as he leans down and kisses her lips softly.

"Is that real?" he asks with a smirk. "I've missed you Annie." he whispers in her ear as he pins her against the wall and begins to kiss her neck and slowly moves up to her jaw.

Antigone stays rigid in his grasp with her eyes closed tight. "You betrayed me." she whispers as he kisses under her jaw and up to the soft spot behind her ear, the small blonde curls tickling his forehead and nose. "You left without a warning and never told me." she whispers as she begins to push him away, her emotion beginning to catch up to her. The first definetley was anger.

"If I would have told you would have tried to stop me... this is to important to be stopped Antigone." he warns as he looks down at her.

"Why even do this in the first place?!" she yells, her eyes beginning to show that hate she has felt for him these last six months. The regret she felt for trusting him again. "You betrayed the camp. You killed campers!"

" I never killed anyone!" he yells back.

She glares at him and pushes him hard but he barely stumbles. "Maybe not directly but in the long run... you betrayed your unit,you betrayed your cabin. your sister, you betrayed me!" she yells as angry tears spilled from my cheeks. "You broke our promise and you betrayed me! You left me in the dust again and didnt care... you took that whore with you! You were supposed to be my friend." she yells with the tears streaming down her cheek as she pounds at his chest with her fist, Dante taking the hard hits because deep inside...he knew that he made her feel betrayed and forgotten."You were supposed to be my right hand, the partner I could always trust. My other hald. You were supposed to be my husband one day."

"You dont think I want any of that?" he asks as he looks her in the eyes and hold her small wrist that are covered in slashes and cuts, some spell names and others looks like drawings. "Antigone..." he says as he looks down at her arms. "what have you done to yourself."

"Tell me the promise!" she yells as she rolls down her sleeves, trying to fight against his grip. "Tell me what we promised each other!" she yells. "Our oath!" she yells as loud and angrily as she can. "Tell me." she seems to beg, her voice becoming weak now.

Antigone looks up at him with her eyes brimmed with tears, her teeth biting down on her lip. She tries to pull away quickly but its no use for his strong grip and to be honest...she was to mentally exhausted to fight him."Annie... I love you." he whispers to her

"No you dont." she mutters quickly and stubbornly, her voice cracking and shallow from tears. "You never did."

"Thats not true." he promises as he keeps his face close to hers."I've done what I've done for you... I need things safe for you and this is the only way. This is the only way we can become leaders together like we wanted."

"I dont want to be a 'queen' anymore." she says with a shake of he head "Especially if it needs to be won that way. Not with the deaths of our own people, our friends." she shakes her head.

"Oh dear Antigone, you dont know how important you are do you? How valuable you will become? Come with me, I know I said it would be when you came to New Rome and then old Rome but... you could know so much. We could be together, I know you still love me and you know I love you." he says with that deep seducing voice.

"I have to much here, Dante." she shakes her head. "Why would I want to go with you anyway... you're a traitor."

Dante grits his teeth and looks at her angrily he lets go of her hands and turns around grabbing a wooden chair from the table and slamming it against the wall. "You dont understand!" he yells as Antigone holds on to her knife tightly, not ready to stab one of her closest friends. "I've listened to all of our promises. You have been kept safe, you've never been alone! I've always loved you! I've always tried my hardest to make sure that we will stay together until or deaths. You dont look at what I'm doing correctly... I'm finding a better place for us... a real place where we belong." he says looking at her, his hands full of splinters and wood from the shair which has been crushed and now lays on the floor in pieces. "I just want to be happy for once, Annie. Happy with you." he says like a kicked puppy.

Antigone begins to feel the second and third feeling she kept back. Love and pity.

She picks up the first aid kit she keeps in the room and goes to his side, where he kneels on the floor. She gingerly takes his hand and begins plucking out the splinters as he looks at her with confusion. "I love you Annie." he tries saying again. "please believe me." he begs as he looks at her with want written all over his face. She looks up from his hands and to his eyes quickly. "i never said it before that night but... I should have."

"Thats what you say." she whispers not able to believe i.

When was it the last time someone told her that they loved her. No one had really said they loved her since her parents died, not in the real meaning of the word. Dante had been the first to say it in so long and the way he said it... it seemed like it weighed as much as the world and Atlas would have to hold it up himself.

"I love you, Annie." he repeats as he looks deep in to her eyes.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asks, trying to say nothing back. Love was a weapon, a horrible spell that Aphrodite would use on you. Love was just another way to hurt someone and to make them fall to their knees... even if Antigone did love him, she wouldnt show that weakness to him, wouldnt show it the the world.

"Just tell me if you love me." he begs looking up at her. Strangly... Danny had no problem showing his weakness to her like this. 'But maybe it isnt his weakness' Antigone thought to herself as she plucked the last splinter from his hand and looked up at him ' maybe it was his weapon, the thing that made him brave and strong. But is he using it as a weapon on me or is he trying to make me strong." Antigone asked herself in her usual manor of strategy.

"Do. you. love. me?" he asks once more looking in to her eyes.

She slowly looks up in to his eyes. "I-I'm still trying to figure out if I should." she says coldly and with a sad depressing look on her face. "Love isnt very easy to figure so complicated and challenging, and no matter what you do..." she pauses and looks deeply in to his eyes still. "It hurts so much."

He nods his head slightly and looks at his hands "Obviously." he says with a slight smirk as he holds up his hands.

Antigone smiles sadly and nods her head as well. "One of the many forms of pain it comes in." she says as she begins to clean the cuts with alcohol, before a bandage. "Now are you staying here tonight?" she asks seeing her opportunity to get off of the subject.

He looks at her skeptically. "I'm the enemy, why keep me in your cabin? What if campers find us in here?" he asks.

"No one comes out here anymore... everyone to busy and Helen wont be here till 12. You can sleep on the bed..."

"Hey, Im the guest and the man here. Besides little Annie.." he says patting my hand. "who would I be if I let the hero of the generation sleep on the floor in her own home?" he asks as he slides on to the carpet.

"Why did you come here?" she asks as she comes back with old blankets.

He smiles as he looks up at her. " I needed to check on you, see if you're coming to new Rome with me and then real Rome."

"I've figured it all out." she says with a nod as she hands him the blanket and a pillow. "I'll be there..."

"Good" he nods "Well...Good night little Annie." he whispers as she crawls in to her own bed.

"Goodnight." she murmurs...in a few minutes she can hear Dantes breath slow in steady small puffs, the same lullaby she had every night when they were younger. Soon she can feel herself doze off and in to a nightmare.

Its the same day that she lost her parents but this time more people our in the water and the monsters are cackling and hissing as they hold her still and devour her friends and parents in front of her. Sammy screams at her to help.

"please help me Antigone!" he screams.

Antigone shakes her head as she tries to fight off the snake like water beast. "I'm coming! Let go of them! Take me!" she yells. "I'll do anything! Let them go! Let them go!" she cries until she feels hands shaking her shoulder and the familiar brown eyes looking down at her, his amrs are wrapping around her now and very quickly.

"Shhhh." he whispers in her ear as she cries in to his shoulder. "Shhhh its okay,Annie. It's okay." he tries to convince her as she pulls him next to her like she did as a child. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist from behind and begins to whisper sweet nothing in her ear. Promises of love and protect are the main but sometimes it stories of their future together.

She dozes off with his voice lulling in her ears but when she wakes up the voice and its owner is gone.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it kinda short and sweet but well i just wante to have something before they head off to new rome. In this we see her two 'lovers' I guess you could say. I really like Dante and Antigone and how they talk to each other, more of a team and their both fire so they kind of just destroy each other in ways. They make each other fight instead of think but their fire is kind of... I dont know how to explain in. A thing that they share in ****common, its the pain that they both feel and seem to connect with. While Antigone and Archer are kind of opposites. Antigone fights and always seems to look for what she can do ned while Archer tries to make her think much more before she acts and fights. Archer has always had a family while Antigone only had one for a short time. Their opposites in a lot of ways but common in the most important. its sort of the Katniss and Peeta thing. He's the calm while shes the extreme. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Im still looking for a Beta!**


	21. Chapter 21

Antigone wakes up with the sheets and blanket tucking her in gently, the only way that another human being could have done. She smiles and is about to turn to who she expects to be lying next to her, his hair blonde hair would be ruffled gently and his long eyelashes would just be brushing the top his cheeks. But instead of seeing him she see's an empty pillow and the mattress.

She sighs slowly and runs her hands through her hair before shes gets out of bed. "Dante?" she asks looking around in hopes that he might be there but instead she finds a note.

'I'll be there. Stay strong my little Annie.  
Dont worry about your precious camp. It  
will be left alone for now I have made sure  
that theyknow that. Dont bother looking for  
me rightnow, do whatever you have to do  
to insurey you get to California. I'll be waiting  
for youthere on the friday before your birthday at  
a spot you are very familiar with. A spot  
where family comes from and where fugitives  
like me would have and should be locked up.  
Good luck my girl... be safe.

-Danny.

Antigone smiles as she re reads the letter. It was nice to have him to look forward to instead of just impending death. It was nice to have some one who she cared for and who actually cared for her just the same, if not more. But still... he was on a side she could never support. She would just have to find a way of saving him from himself.

She shakes her head and tucks the note away in her dresser as someone knocks on the door. "Wait a second!" she yells as she pulls on a real shirt this time instead of a tank top and shorts. What?" she asks when she answers the door, expecting Helen to be there. Instead of her Archer stands in front of her.

He's now taller than her and his dark hair has begun to grow out to below his ears,his skin even tanner, his gray eyes stairing down at hers. "H-hey." he say rubbing the back of his neck. " I didnt mean to bug you but um...I wanted to make sure you didnt get in trouble last night."

She shakes her head. "Why? Did Mr.D actually catch you this time?" she says with a smirk as she leans on the doorway, her blonde curls rolling down her back. "What's he making yo do? Cleaning up the pegasus stables? I must warn you... I have done that a many time. Its best if you bring a clip or something to keep your nose plugged and a extra large shovel." she says with a smile.

"No, I didnt get caught." he shake his head with a smile as he thinks of her coming back from the chore.

Antigone pulls away from the door and looks at the alarm clock on her nightstand thats is almost blocked by books on history, architecture, and stories in general. Next to a copy of Enders Games and The Great Gatsby the clock reads 11:23.

"So what do you need? Practice isnt till four." she reminds.

"Yeah,yeah I know." he shrugs "Well I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night. It wasnt really my place to tell what to do and all but... I'm your friend , right?" he asks.

She nods her head quickly "Sure, yeah. You're my friend. I mean you cant go on a six month mission with someone and not become acquainted and all."

Archer nods as he sticks his hand in his dark brown short pockets. "Well yeah...anyway. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're important to the camp, Helen, Sammy, and me." he spits out quickly as his eyes become wide at the end of his sentence.

Antigone blushes quickly and looks at him strangely. Why did this boy seem so mysterious sometimes. One second he was brave and strong, sure that he knew it all. Then the next second he's rubbing his neck nervously and stammering like a little mouse.

He seemed to care so much about her when he had never even known her before she found him. On the mission to find Dante the two had stayed up late every night no matter the day and tol each other what they wished for, what their dreams were. He had really begun to know her and she had actually begun to learn about him, to like him, to want him as a sword next to her in any fight.

He cared for her to. He even figured out her birthday and stole a slice of lemon cake for her from a store. She had said that lemons were always her favorite, they reminded her of the smell of her mother.

Antigone had begun to miss having someone to talk to at night after her day. She missed learning about someone for real, not just hearing gossip and rumors from people. She missed having someone late to stay up with and talk to about

"Well you know what I mean. You're imporant to all of us and the camp would be lost without you." he says trying to cover himself. "I dont want you end up hurt and then knowing I could have done something to fix it."

Antigones nods her head. "Well thanks for the caring and the endearing speech."

Archer chuckles slightly from nerves and nods "Well I think Chiron wanted to see you or something. He sent me down here to get you too. Supposedly you're going to start teaching classes for real and not just to me."

Antigone sighs. "I guess if it helps the camp. Would you mind going up with me, I need someone who's on my side..." she says with a smirk as she pulls her hair up in a ponytail, the long curly locks tickling the back of her neck. The cold air causing her to shiver and pull on a jacket.

"I dont mind." he says as they begin their walk to camp. "You said you like Indie music right... well I found a group you might like." he says with a smirk as he pulls out a old I pod and begins playing a song called 'Land of the Bloody unknown'.

"It's different." Antigone says with a smile as the guitar plays softly from his I pod.

"Well I have a bunch of music I think you might like." he says with a smile. "i was thinking... you've gotten so good at Archery," he pauses and smiles at his feet. " I was thinking that maybe we could hang out. I miss talking to you. Since the mission I havent been to hear all of your ideas of the world."

She nods her head again. "Well should we meet in the forest like usual?" she asks with a smile. Archer was nice to her, in the way a friend had never really been to her. He shared her interest that werent just weapons and wars. Sure he liked all those things but he liked music and art. He enjoyed good books and poetry, he looked at the world in a poetic way. A sunset wasnt just ' pretty' as someone might call it... it was a feeling. It sparked a feeling and a words, it called for music and dances. Big gestures of sadness or joy. Everything was a big thing, everything meant more than you would think.

"No, I was thinking of the beach. You're a granddaughter of Poseidon and all so I thought it might be your thing. I've never seen you in the water."

Antigone gulps as the flashes of serpent beast lunging at her in the water fill her mind, the loud booming voice of Poseidon yelling at her to swim. That day had never been forgotten, the last time she had been in an ocean,pool, or any body of water bigger than the shower was those years long ago when she had fell in to the stream after being shot.

"Antigone?" Archer says with a snap of fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Antigone." he says with a smirk. "You okay?" he asks as she shakes her head, trying to get out of her trance.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." she says with a nod. "That'd be fine too."

"Well than the beach it is. Bring your bathing suit or whatever and we can actually have what we deserved after that mission."

Antigone looks at him confused. "Well we never really found him."

"We got all the information we could. We know where he's gonna be and when we find him, we're going to make him sorry for what he did to us. He'll learn what's the right thing to do. He wont hurt anyone ever again and he wont cause anymore deaths." Archer says with a grimace that she's never seen on him. Archer was always peaceful and always for the side that ended with less deaths.

"Dont say it like that." Antigone says as they make their way through the camp and past campers. "I like you better when you're kind and compasionate. Dont end up like me and look for revenge all the time. It's not what we need anymore. We need more people like Sammy and you. Forgiving, kind, and very loyal."

Archer nods his head. "I'm sorry. I just... I get so mad sometimes. The things that girl and him caused...they dont think about what they're doing. They just want something for themselves." he says clenching his fist.

"He must have been a jerk to you... Sammy always told me about him. I dont know how you could have ever lived with him for so long. At least Helen was there to take care of you..."

Antigone thinks about Dante being there all the nights she would cry about her parents. How the two of them ran on the roof tops of new rome together and righting the wrongs. Becoming the real Robin Hoods of the city. They fought together, bled together, and cried together. They had been friends from the very beginning of her life.

"Yeah..." she mutters regretting what she says next. "A real jerk." she mutters.

No one could know that she was in love with Danny, they would exile her. No one could know she ever fraternized with the enemy and let him over their borders. In the four months she would be waiting to go with him to California and Europe, no one could know. Helen was the only one would would ever know about this.

The two of them walk in to the big house when Antigone hears three small voices call her name. "Tiggy!" a small dark skinned girl with gold eyes says as she jumps in to her arms. She's about eight from the looks of it and her dark little bangs fall in to her face.

"Sarah." Antigone says with a large smile as she looks at the girl in awe.

"Annie!" two little boys that looks like her yell in unison as they also pile in to her arms with laughter, knocking them all down to the ground in a big pile of giggles. Antigone hadnt laughed and smiled like this in a long time. But the Zhangs had a way of bringing that side of her out no matter the situation.

"We missed you. Antagone!" one of the little boys with brown eyes says.

"I missed you too!" the other little boy screams as they lean over her face.

"Thank you Nico and Percy." she says with a smile as she looks at the two boys. "I've missed you too." she kisses the tops of their heads. Antigone smiles down at them as they giggle and rub their foreheads. Antigone looks up and see's Hazel and Frank beaming down at her.

"My little hero." Hazel says with a smile as Antigone picks her self up from the pile of squirming children and rushes in to her arms. Hazel holds her tightly as Antigones buries herself in Hazels shoulder. "You've grown so much. I cant really call you little , can I?" she says as she pulls away from the hug and looks at Antigone.

She had turned in to a real woman these last two years. Her body was finally catching up to her mind. Her body had really begun to develop curves now and the baby fat in her cheeks had been replaced for high cheekbones. Her blonde hair had become very long and even a ponytail reached down to inbetween her shoulder blades.

"I dont think so." she says with a blush as she looks at Hazel. She had been so wonderful to her her whole life. Before Sarah was born they would take her to the zoo and the library. Any place that Antigone wanted to go. It was all up to her. They tried to get her to live with them after Piper and Jason gave her to Thalia but it was what needed to happen. .. even if Antigone didnt know it. A test that had the possibilities of breaking her.

"I've missed you all so much." she whispers as she hugs Frank next.

She can remember being a little girl and having them swing her from their arms down the halls of the aquarium. The two had been like parents to her when she needed it. She could remember the feeling of Hazel sitting at the side of her bed at Frank and her house. She would tuck her in and read stories to her, would tell her of the magical quest that she had been on with her parents. How Rome use to be, she show her her favorite myths. She had shown her the tale of Orpheus, one of Antigones favorites.

"We've missed you, Tigger." he says as he kisses her forehead. "I hope your staying away from those boys." she says with a smirk. "You're still that little girl at the baseball game and the zoo to us." he smiles looking down at her proudly.

How many times had he saved her life. Had continued the teaching of her real father when it came to fighting for what was right and who you love. For never letting anyone change who you were, for listening to your hear,t and to never forget your family. She could remember the day they were in New Rome where he saved her from the old man at the fruit stand ,who had slapped her hard to the floor. She can remember the day they went to a yankee's game and Frank had let her sit on his shoulders to catch a ball and then that night had carried her to the car when she fell asleep in his arms on the walk back. He was the only Are's camper she could trust, one of the very few that ever liked her.

Antigone looks over at the three small children and then up at Archer who is smiling at her. "Well what are you guys doing here at Camp Halfblood?" she asks as she kneels down to look at the little kids.

"We had to run away from the bad guys!" little percy calls out. "Mommy, Daddy, and Sarah saved us!" he says proudly. "Sarah can shoot a bow!"

Antigone smiles and looks at Sarah. "She's a very good shot. She should meet my friend, Archer. He's a good boy with the bow. Arent you Archer?" she says with a smile as she looks over at him.

He looks at her in awe. She was so perfect with these little kids. Where had she learned it from? What if she had her own one day? She would be a good mother to them, the way she fought and seemed to love people. She was fierce and protective, she would take care of someone she loved till her dying breath especially if it was someone from her own creation.

"Archer?" she asks again. "Bow boy? I think he's been spending to much time in the Morpheus cabin." she says with a smirk as the little kids giggle.

Sarah looks at him funny "You must like bows alot. Is your real name Archer?"

"Sarah.." Hazel warns, knowing that people normally liked to change their name for the past.

Archer smiles and nods "Yep. Cant forget what I do I guess if you know my name." he smiles and looks at Antigone.

"Antigone got a boyfriend." Nico and Percy say with a laugh. "Ewwww."

Archer and Antigone blush as they shake their head. "No. We're just friends."

"Yeah thats what Percy and Annabeth said to... look what that got them." Helen says as she walks in with a laugh and the little kids all swarm over to her. Her hair is braided with flowers intwined and a wreath of diffrent colors circles her head. She looks like a goddess herself and the little kids cant help but love her and the way she treats them.

Archer and Antigone shakes their heads as they look at each other with bright red faces.

**...**

Antigone walks down to the beach after talking with Chiron. The Zhangs would be staying her for awhile, the soldiers had found them up in Canada and the family had to escape. This was the safest place.

She looks nervously over to the waves. She hadnt been down here since the day her parents died and the memories were causing herr to whisper to herself promises. "You dont deserve them back Antigone. " she whispers. "Deal with it and suck it up. They are never ever ever ever coming home." she says as she scours the beach for Archer.

"Antigone Jackson" she hears a strong female voice say behind her. She turns around to see a very tall women with dark beautiful hair. She's wearing comfortable looking clothing, a dark green shirt and jeans with a pair of boots.

Antigone kneels down quickly in front of her. "Stand. You have proven your worth numerous times." she says with a smile as Antigone looks up at her grandmother. "You look much like your mother...except your eyes..."

"My fathers." she says with a nod.

Athena nods and makes a face that looks like pure disgust. "Yes... Percy Jackson. Caused Annabeth quite a few problems didnt he... I recall her saving his life quite a few times."

Antigone bites her bottom lip in frustration. "They were a team. They saved each other...they loved each other alot." she says in her parents defense. Even if they were dead she couldnt be un proud of them. They were her heroes, her remodels, her goal.

"There was no doubt of that.' Athena says looking down at the girl as she circles her, studying every detail. "You are quite marvelous. Even though I think some of those braces might provide you with some help." Antigone begins to feel her teeth self consciously. Being judged by a goddess was quite scary even without the 'tips'." Still... you are a combination of opposites. It's quite an odd sight to see. As quick as a whip and that little water ability you have. Not to mention the countless of other blessings you have had bestowed upon you." she says placing her hand under Antigones chin and lifting it up. "But you still seem to doubt yourself. She pulls up Antigones sleeves to see the scars. "Exactly what I thought... its best not to show your weakness on the outside my dear."

"Their from classes and capture the flag". Antigone lies

"I dont understand how you are going to get to that precious boy of yours in New Rome if you lie so horribly." she says as Antigones eyes go wide. "You dnt think I know all about you Antigone? You are my only true halfblooded grand daughter It's nice to follow up on your story. Like I said... you are quite interesting.. So many choices you have, so many things you are likely to see."

"What do you mean?" Antigone asks.

Athena smiles "Its all a test. Your whole life.. dont you see that. Everything you do is going to effect the world, your friends. Your weakness is the fear you have in yourself. That passion and love is a dangerous and glorious thing. Its going to hurt you and reward you in many ways my dear grand daughter." Athena takes Antigones hand and slips a small pendant of an owl. "For that necklace of yours... rub the wings when you feel lost or are in trouble. Theres nothing weak or stupid about taking the best option...even if it means calling for help." she says as Athena begins to walk off

"Wait... what do I do though? What do you mean about love? I dont what to do anymore?"

"Ask that Apollo boy. He'd be over joyed to help you." she smiles slightly and then is gone in to the night.

Antigone looks down at the small wooden owl pendant in her hand "What am I supposed to do? Why am I so special? Cant I just be normal?"

"Being normal probably isnt what its cracked up to be" she hears Archer says as he walks from behind her. Archer smiles and looks down at Antigone in the owl. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing. Doesnt matter."

Archer smirks and shakes his head as he sits down on a horse blanket "Stole it from the stables. It's Black Jacks and since he's gone and havent seen him in a while..." he says with a sigh. "I thought you might enjoy it."

Antigone smiles and nods. "Thanks." she helps him set the blanket down when the ocean water laps at her ankles. She seems to jump out of the water faster than she ever has moved before.

"What?" Archer asks in panic. "What happened?" he asks as he pears down at her ankle in concern, looking for an injury."

"Nothing." she shakes her head. "Im fine."

Archer studies her as the girl sits on the blanket whispering to herself softly, as if she's unaware of it. "You're scared of water?"

"Im not scared of anything." she says as she shakes her looks at her unbelievingly. "It's true, I'm not." she nods and lifts her chin up, looking away from him. Not wanting him to see the lie in her eyes.

"Well then come on. Lets go swimming." he smiles as takes off his shirt to show a hard chest, not a six pack like Dante had but definitely muscular.

"I'm not in the mood." she says as she inches away from him. But its nothing to stop Archer who has a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Liar!" he yells as he begins to pounce on her, but Antigone is to fast and dodges out of the way quickly. "Come here!" he yells as the two laugh, running down the beach quickly. "Im gonna get you!" he yells with a big smile on his face.

Antigone laugh as she runs ahead of him quickly and hops over a dead tree in one swoop of her legs. "No your not bow boy!"

"Yes I am Wise girl!" he yells ,coming up with the name causing her to remember the moments when her father would come home and would wrap his arms around her mothers waist and smile as he said "Im home, Wise girl. " She would smile and then turn around, placing her hands on his cheeks as the two would kiss.

Antigone begins to slow down and archer smile, taking the chance to pounce on her as the two tumble to the sand, causing Antigone to stop thinking about her parents. The two begin to laugh as they flip over each other.

The two slowly stop flipping and Archer lands over Antigone, holding himself up as the stop laughing suddenly, caught off guard by their current position. The two look in to each others eyes wide.

Antigone feels something like she's never felt before. A warm feeling begins in her chest and slowly starts to reach its way down her body. The tingles slowly finding their way to the tips of her fingers and toes as she looks up at Archer. How could she have never noticed how handsome he was? His eyes aren't exactly gray. Their just so blue that looking closely and for so long you cant tell if their gray or blue.

The two smile quickly and laugh to themselves before Antigone can think of Dante she can already feel herself wanting to kiss the boy. "I guess you caught me. Cheater."

"There were no rules." he says as he moves to the side, off of her body. "Now you get to go in the water."

Antigone glares at him, instantly losing the want to kiss him. "I'm not going in."

"Hey...we're a team right? A good team and well...what if you need to go in the water for a quest. You're a grand daughter of Poseidon. You should love the water." he says as the music he wanted her to listen to plays from his IPod. She looks away and shakes her head. "At least tell me why you are. I'm your friend...you can trust me right?"

"I dont trust anyone anymore , Archer." she says as she begins to think of Dante. Even if he did say sorry the night before... it wasn't easy to forgive him. "Everyone always lies, always ends up leaving you in the end. My parents, Piper and Jason, Thalia, even the boy who was supposed to be my best friend." she shakes her head. "You finally think you find someone and then the next day... they forget about you, you just become to much work, and you're not worth the pain you dont mean to cause."

"Antigone..." Archer says trying to reach out to her.

Antigone glares at him quickly. "It's not going to change it Archer. Maybe...just maybe theres a chance your different but I'm not taking those type of chances any more. I'll be your friend but... that doesn't mean I trust you. " she says as she gets up. "Thanks for the music." she mutters.

"That song I showed you 'the bloody unknown' ... its about you. It reminds me of you. I don't care if you don't trust me now...I'll get you to trust me and I'll get the hero to swim again. I'll get you to love me even if it takes me till the day I die. I promise you Antigone Jackson." he promises.

**I know you guys have been begging for some Archer and Antigone moments. I think Antigone likes Archer to but to be honest with the way things have been going for her and how many times she been kicked to the side of the road, and forgotten about... she doesnt want to trust anyone with her heart. The thing is with Dante, she cant help but give him her heart because he's given his own to her's. I remember either reading or watching the Tomorrow when the war began book or movie and theres a part when Ellie and Fi are talking about boys. Its something around the lines of Ellie saying boys are idiots and then Fi is like "Fun idiots" and then theres homer looking hot as ever on top of a cliff screaming and then performing Gandalfs 'you shall not pass' scene. I think thats how a lot of girls see guys... yeah their stupid and do alot of dumb things but their good. I think thats how Antigone see's Dante. Well for all of you who ship whatever you call Antigone and Archer ship name... you're going to hate the next chapter. For all of you few people who might ship Antigone and Dante the next chapter is going to rock for you. Hope you enjoyed and remember...I'm still looking for a Beta!**

Follow me on Tumblr at ' .com'  
Follow me at twitter as skyaboveemma.

**P.S RICK RIORDAN RETWEETED ME! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I know this took me a really long time to post but I hope you like it. I love the names you came up with for the ship. You guys are so awesome and I'm so happy I actually have people to read these stories. It my dream to become an author and entering highschool this year I feel like that dream is slowly being taken away from me sadly enough. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews they help me with inspiration a lot and make me want to continue writing. It will be hard to write since I will be very busy with school activities and such. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**P.S still looking for beta to read stories. If you find major mistakes in this please tell me what to fix and I will go bak ad fix it. Thanks again!**

**P.S.S This chapter is a little rough ,dealig with stuff like rape and stuff like that so if you are quemish you might want to skip that. This might be a little M**

Antigone and Archer sit on the beach a two months later. Indie music playing inbetween them on a radio, the two in bathing suits and sunglasses. Sunscreen all over their faces and backs drawing little shapes and words from each other.

Antigones arm reads 'Archer is cooler than me' and along her stomach reads 'I love Apollo boys'.

Across Archer's chest reads "As ugly as a gorgon." and all over his face is hearts and girly things that Antigone could think of.

"We're going to get horrible tan lines." Archer says with a smile as he peers over at her.

"We're greek, we tan fast. We'll be fine." she says with a smirk as she looks at her doodle on his arm that reads 'I'm stupid.' "besides." she begins as she looks back up to the sky ,her light blue sunglasses highlighting her bright blonde hair. "It's hot today."

Archer smiles "I bet if we went in the water we could cool off for awhile."Antigone looks over at them and even through the sunglasses Archer could feel her glare upon her. "It's not going to hurt you... you can trust me now, cant you?"

Antigone shakes her head and turns the music up louder as Archer looks back up the the sky and sighs. Normally it starts off with sword or knife training until one of them cracks a joke or begins a play fight where they tumble in the sand, throwing fake punches and kicks.

Their meeting continues after their chores and classes. They sit at the beach as other campers jump in to the water laughing together, rarely a couple tries to sneak down her and make out by the rocks. Usually the two sit alone together, playing games of what ifs and how comes? They talk about the world and its way of working.

"What do God's do all day?" Archer asks one day.

Antigone sits there and thinks about it. "Well they do rule over a lot of things but most of the time we take care of it. I dont know...making more demi gods?" she says with a smirk . "What's your point though?" she asks as she looks over at him.

"Well they have demi god children that they barely ever see. I havent seen my dad since I was seven. I would just like to see him again."

"To know they care..." she says with a nod thinking about Poseidon and Athena.

"I didnt mean to say it like that. I shouldnt complain to you about parents." he says but Antigone just shakes her head in disagreement

"I feel worse for you." she begins. "My parents dont have a way of coming back their dead, that doesnt mean they didnt love me. Your parents do and they just...dont. I dont mean to sound cold but..."

Archer nods slowly knowing what she's going to say. "My parents have a choice to see me. Yours to be honest well... even though both suck. I would rather be in your position. Maybe they cared for you but when your like me, you know they dont care."

The two nod and look at each other. Antigone cant help but feel sad for this ppor soul in front of her. He was so kind and loyal but the world had been so cruel for him, she had even been to cruel to him. Archer didnt deserve that... he deserved someone who cared about him. She could imagine him one day with plenty of adoring children and a beautiful wife who would love him and shower him with kisses and all the things he deserved. Antigone smiles slightly, Archer had become her friend in the last few months. He kept her away from the fights she started, helped her calm the tsunami inside of her head, and he even found little things that he knew would make her smile.

"You're my friend." she says with a slight smile and then gulps. She did care about him... but what if he ended up like Dante and just left her. No...they were two different people, right? "I care about you."

Archer nods. "Thanks, Tig." he smiles. Today had been a good day, he wouldt ruin it with making her swim. But what he didnt know was that she was beginning to trust him more and more every day.

The weeks go by and Antigone begins to get ready for her trip to California secretly when Archer walks through to the door of her small cabin that he and Sammy were going to secretly fix up for her for her birthday. "Hey, Antigone." he says with a smile as she holds her backpack in her hand.

"What are you packing for? You stay for the year dont you?" he asks.

Antigone looks up at him and nods. "Well I was hoping to go see my grandmother. My dad's mom. I havent seen her in such a long time and well... I wanna make sure she's still okay." she fake explains. Her grandmother had died a few years back from a 'car crash' even though every one knew she was one of the first they identified to be a parent of a demigod.

"Well that's cool." Archer says with a nod. "Good thing youwont be here alone." he says with a nod again.

Antigone looks up at him "Where you going?" she asks in common curtesy.

"Colorado to see my Mom. I want to make sure she's okay." he explains. "I havent talked to her in awhile and well... I dont want the army figuring out that I'm her son." he says, his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans. It was beginning to get cold in Camp. Archer sits on her bed looking through the books she has on her bed. Books of poetry that he had given her and novels sat all over except for a small photo book. He slowly begins to open it and finds a picture of a small Antigone with her parents.

He feels her weight when she sits next to him on the bed. "Sorry." he murmurs ,about to hand her the book.

Antigone takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "No. It's fine." she cracks a small smile "I had the biggest buck teeth." she says when she flips to the next page, a picture of her and Helen smiling in New Rome. "I grew in to them but... I looked like a rabbit or hamster when I was seven."

The two laugh together as Archer begins to explain how he had burned one of his eyebrows off when he was a kid. "I looked so stupid! So I thought that I should shave off the other one."

Antigone begins to laugh. "Dont tell me you really sh-"

"Oh I so did. Both of them were gone for about three months and everyone would make fun of he. I started wearing those baseball hats backward and would cover my eyebrows. Or when I was really desperate my mom would draw big thick eyebrows and it would like I drew crayon caterpillars above my eyes."

The two laugh hysterically continuing with their stories of childhood, Antigones crazy cases with spiders and Black Jack.

After, the two sat on her bed looking through pictures and playing their asking games. "So when are you going?" he asks.

"Next week." she says with a nod.

Archer nods, to afraid to ask her to come with him instead. Besides... she probably really loved this grandmother... right? "Well I have archery to teach, want to come with me?' he asks.

Antigone looks at her bags and nods. "Yeah. That'd be great." she says , pulling her hair up in a ponytail as the two walk down the little dirt path.

**A week later**

The young girl walks through the street with her hood on as she looks over at soldiers who patrol the sidewalks, looking for any suspicious activity that might point to a person being a demigod.

The rain slowly pours down on the street, making the state of fun in the sun look like a gloomy wasteland. Antigone looks in the distance to see the golden state bridge, the giant structure covered in fog as tiny cas slowly race across it. Antigone pulls out her money for the ferry to Alcatraz as she looks down at the note from Dante in her hand.

"Nice day isnt it?" a familiar voice asks next to her. She looks over to see Dante, his hair sticking to his forehead from the resin.A black hoody and dark jeans sticking to his tight frame.

She smiles slightly and looks at the old prison in front of her. "If nice means dark,gloomy, and forsaking...sure, its a nice day."

He smiles and shakes his head, leaning over to kiss her lips locking together for a second as the sharp winds blows at her hair, causing blonde curls to hide their faces. "Good morning, little Annie." he whispers ,their foreheads connected as they bundle together for warmth and...other reasons.

She smiles and looks in to his brown eyes. "Good morning, Danny." she whispers back as she pecks his lips real quick again before a mother next to them coughs slightly, her two daughters next to her.

Antigone rolls her eyes and Danny laughs slightly at her reaction. "Calm down, Tig. She's just jealous you got me." he says with a smirk as she glares at him as well, a smirk playing across her face.

"Get over yourself." she says with a smile as she pats his face in a pretend slap. The two laugh and continue to bundle up together as they are shipped off to the small island. Where they explore like they always do and find the small door to the labyrinth.

"Wanna go on a adventure?" Antigone asks with a smile tugging at her face.

Dante nods quickly as he looks for any gaurd or other tourist, Antigone placing her hand on the door where the Delta sign glows lightly. She mutters a few slight words and the door opens for her, the two of them sneaking in to the darkness.

"How did you open it?" Dante asks.

She looks over at him and shakes her head "You need someone with the blood of Athena. Your little army doesnt hav that, do they?" she asks.

"Hey." Dante says, his fist clenched. "We're not talking about that today." he says, his face going from joy to anger in less than five seconds.

Antigone looks at him strangely. "Sure, Dante." she mutters as she pulls a flashlight of her backpack.

"Does anyone know your here?" he asks simply as they walk down the corridors.

Antigone looks at him with confusion written all over her face, trying to figure out her situation. "Why?" she asks. Why did he need to know? Why was he being so rough. Kind and loving one second and the next he looks like he's going to explode.

"Is it that big of deal?" he asks with that strange anger again.

"Helen knows..." she says with a nod.

He grimaces. "My sister."

She shakes her head. "Dont talk like that." she tries to protest. "Now just show me where we're going."

"We're going to New Rome." he says as Antigone looks at the map in her hand. The blocks slowly moving as she mutters to herself, figuring out how fast and where they will need to move before the path is closed or they are forced to make a detour. "Now lets remember that every hour that we stay in her,e a da-" but she stops when she feels hands on her waist from behind and a chin resting on her shoulder.

Antigone moves her head slightly to see Dante peering over her shoulder and at the map. She slowly looks back at the map as his hand takes the tip of the map and pulls it away from her slightly. He turns her around slowly and begins to kiss the nape of her neck.

She giggles slightly as his lips tickle her soft skin that smelled of lemons and what seemed like a fresh ocean breeze. " ... " she mutters with a slight smirk as his hands rest on her waist and push her against the hard rock wall.

"Mmmm..." he mumbles in to her neck. "I like when you call me that." he says with a smirk before Antigone smacks him in the chest playfully.

"Pervert." she says with another giggle, pushing his body away from her. Only this boy, like this, could make her feel this. There was rarely a moment when she giggled. Except for Archer, he seemed to always make her laugh. Wait? Why was she thinking of Archer?

Dante smiles and comes back as he grabs her waist again, pulling her close to his body again. Antigone becomes lost in him, her hands on his cheeks like she had read about girls doing in books. "Am I doing this right?" she asked herself as the two kissed in the small dank stone room. "Well... it seems he is enjoying it quite a bit." she thought to herself once more.

The two sit together with their lip connecting and disconnecting over and over again. Their hands roaming each others body except for moments when Dante becomes to brave and begins to look for more intimate places causing Antigone to smack his hand way, the two smirking as they their fiery souls fight for the upper hand.

The two stay that way for what feels like hours. Antigone womanly figure staying close Dante as she she sits on his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. After awhile, after lips are sore and they sit in this position listening to each others tired and heavy breathing. "I've missed you." Dante whispers in her ear as he leans back on the cold wall of the maze.

Antigone nods, her head resting on his shoulder sleepily.

She had been traveling on Black Jack for the past two days, normally he was faster but he had begun to get older in the past few years.

"I've missed you to." she whispers in his ear. The two move their faces closer, nuzzling their noses together.

"I'll figure out a way for us to see more of each other, we can sneak away from the camps and just explore like we said we would."

She nods silently and smiles up at him. "That sounds great." she agrees.

"We should go though. How long has it been?" he asks as the two get up.  
"Shit!" Antiogone mutters. "At least 2 hours. Two days. By the time we get back they'll be expecting me back tomorrow." she shakes her head.

"Hey, I think those two hours were worth two days.' he says with a smirk before he kisses her on the lips one more time. "Now lets go, I have a surprise for you." he says as he takes her hand the two begin running with the map telling them where to go.

The two open up the small rock above and find themselves in New Rome. The streets bustling with activity.

Antigone looks around the city, the tall stone building above her. She sighs slightly nostalgic and haunted by this place. She didnt belong here.

"Wont someone notice you?" she asks , knowing that Rome had sided with Greece

"No. Neither you. Rome has forgot all about us, beside we've changed since we were little kids." he says with a nod.

Antigone nods. "Will your father and mother be at the game?" she asks, Jason was still one of the head leaders of New Rome.

QUickly Dante becomes the new scary version of himself. "dont talk about them. They abandoned us, my mother and father are to weak-minded and weak spirited to come here. My mother." he seems to spit out. " She is s-"

Antigone shakes her head ,quickly putting a hand on his chest. "Dont talk about your parents like that."

"I swear Antigone... I rather be in your situation."

Antigone glares at him quickly. "Shut up Dante, you're being a complete idiot." she shakes her head, trying to forget what he's said. "Just show me where we're going.

Then, like a flash he's back to the old Dante. He grabs her hand and the two race up the buildings like they used to, quick and nimble. As always Antigone stays ahead of him, bounding from roof to roof like she had wings on her feet.

"Right!" Dante yells to her as she see's the large colosseum in front of them.

Antigone turns to look at him, her eyes full of joy. "Together? We're fighting?" she asks.

"We always said it was a dream of ours. We're in a competition. Chariots, the arena, and the naemean lion." he explain.

She smiles from ear to ear as they climb down and go through the back entrance where they are given old tunics made of cloth. Antigone is given a leather belt with long strips the flow over the skirt of her tunic. The belt holds her mothers knife and her own sword. Antigone is handed a helmet and chest armor , her curls hanging around her ears and neck. She comes out looking just like a roman or greek soldier.

Antigone opens the door to find Dante in almost the same gear as her, except for the longer tunic that wasnt tied around with a woven belt like her.

Antigone pulls off her helmet, her hair flying as she does so. Dante stares at her as if she was a goddess. "By the heart of the gods..." he mutters to himself. He had rarely ever seen her hair down and it was magnificent in all of it curls.

"You ready?" she asks with a smile as they stand next to the gate in a chariot. The reins of one of the horses in her hand.  
Dante nods quickly as the gongs sound and the crowd cheers, Antigone looks up just long enough to see a little boy and girl cheering in the crowd. She could remembering sitting there with Dante.

Suddenly the gate opens and the chariots are off. Antigone and Dante begin to force the horses to run as the team next to them begins to catch up and pass them."Antigone! Use the bow!" he calls loudly.

Antigone turns quickly grabbing a bow and single arrow. "Remember, Antigone." she can hear Archer's voice inside her head as everything seems to move in slow motion. In one pluck of the string the arrow is sent flying in front of the other teams face, causing them to swerve out of control and in to the side as Dante and Antigone take the lead.

Dante smiles , looking over at Antigone. "Good job. We got one more lap. You make sure that anyone near us gets an arrow." he says as a knife goes whizzing by his head.

Antigone continues to fire arrows, thinking of Archers tips and their own adventures on chariots.

"Castor and Pollux are our first winners!" the announcer says holding up the twos hands as they stepped out of the chariots. Their names had been changed so no one would know who they were.

The crowd cheers loudly, causing the whole place to shake with excitement. "These two will be moving on to the next round against the...Lions!" the announcer yells loudly as the gong sounds once more. "Good luck." the male announcer whispers in their ears as he runs back to safety and the large monstrous lions are released at them.

Antigone and Dante look at each other and nod, their plans told by the look in their eyes as the other partners fight randomly.

Antigone slashes at a Lion that begins to pounce at Dante. Her sword going straight through its belly as it falls to the floor with one last mighty roar. The two nod as they work together as a team, one of their hands interlocked with the other as they fight for each other.

Soon a Lion is pouncing on Antigone, its claws sharp and ready to cut her in to pieces. Dante yells but the lion has already fallen on her with one loud roar. Everyone is quiet for what seems like an eternity until Antigone pushes the beast off of her with a groan, sticky blood and saliva is all over her body. Then, with the help of Dante she is back on her feet, her sword high in the air as she smiles proudly, the crowd roars in applause just like the lions only a few seconds ago.

Dante and Antigone are put through more challenges of strength and wisdom until the last competition. In front of them stand two other partners. Two boys a little larger than Dante, decked to the toe with spikes and black clothes and armor.

Antigone and Dante had dealt with these types before so when they looked at each other they had another small conversation like always .

"Is that a girl?" one of the guys, his long dark hair spilling out from his helmet, asks with a hardy laugh. " I could have sworn it was a guy. flat chest and all." he says with a smirk as his friend, with short spiky red hair, joins in with his laugh.

Antigone glares at him. "Well it would make sense why you were staring at my ass then. You playing for the other team?" she asks with a slight smirk. The boys stop laughing and suddenly become very serious. "That's what I thought." Antigone says as the announcers call for the beginning of he game.

The red headed brute lunges directly at them, Antigone ducks quickly and slashes the back of his leg as he slashes down her arm. The two cringe in pain quickly while they circle each other. The red head sends his sword at her head but Antigones moves are to quick and my the time his sword has blunged into the earth Antigone is up and ready for the fight once more.

Just as Antigone sword is about to fall down on to his back her blade is met with another. The two-hundred and fifty pound boy pushes back with his own blade firmly,

"You have so much potential." she hears her mother's voice whisper in to ear. Suddenly its like she's being transported to her past.

She's sitting with her mother on the dock that was in her old backyard at Camp Halfblood. It looked across the lake and many days Antigone and her parents would sit on that dock with her or play swords with her, teaching her new ways to defend herself.

She's sitting next to her mother, her little head resting on her thigh as her mother runs her hand through her hair. "Mama?" she asks. "Why are there monsters and bad people?" she asks.

Annabeth pauses for a second as she thinks over the question. "I dont, Antigone." she explains. "Maybe its because people are bad to them. Then those people get sad to... they just want to make people feel the way they did. Then they hurt people."

"I feel bad for them." Antigone remembers saying.

"Why?" her mother asks when suddenly Antigone can feel herself being thrown out of the memory with her mother and back in to the arena.

She kicks at the boys ankle quickly with a loud 'crack!'. He falls to the ground as he grasp at his ankle in agony but not before the blonde haired boy that Dante had just lost to grasp at her back, pulling her by her hair and causing her helmet to go clattering to the ground. Her blonde curls spilling out around her head in a flourish as the boy and everyone in the arena goes quiet.

They remember this girl, one of their leaders, heroes, queens. She had been leading and fighting since she was a young girl. She was the strong and wise Antigone Jackson.

Slowly all the people bow for her as Dante spits blood out of his mouth , he lays on the floor in defeat as he looks up at everyone bowing to her.

'They will be bowing to me one day' he thinks to himself selfishly. The scary, cold and calculating side of Dante slowly begins to show as thoughts and ideas of Antigone acidently dying and who would be left to lead them slips in to his mind.

Antigone looks around in awe as the 10,000 plus Demi gods bow down to her in honor. "Antigone! The leader of the demi god army. Long live the queen!" the announcer yells in joy as everyone cheers in her name.

She cant help but think how she's going to fail them one day.

Dante and Antigone slowly sneak out of New Rome, avoiding people by sprinting and jumping from roof to roof like they did as children. Their hands entwined tightly. Once in the car they begin their drive to L.A until they get somewhere in Monterrey, Antigone lips suckling on Dante neck softly causing them to stop off at a hotel.

Antigone pushes her self through the small apartment door ,pulling Dante by the scruff of his shirt as their lips busily attack each others.

Blood, dirt, and sweat still covers her from the battlefield as she jumps up to wrap her legs around Dantes waist, his hands staying firmly on her backside to keep her elevated and close to his lips. "Dante." she murmurs as he lays her back on the couch, the only thing she can see is the top of Dantes head in the dark as he suckles on the warm ,tan skin of her neck.

"What?" he murmurs in to her collarbone as he plays with the waistline of her shorts. She breathes heavily as she tilts her neck ,allowing him to reach the spot that seemed to make her bones turn in to liquid and her body become like an oven. "Did I leave a mark or something?" he asks as he pulls away from her neck and looks in to her bright green eyes.

The two begin to shine brightly green, giving off a green eery light in the darkness. "Woah." he says with a smile on his face as he runs the back of his hand smoothly down the side of her face. "Thats crazy." he says with a sweet smile that seems to make Antigone blush even more. Until she begins to think of Archer. He would say their beautiful and then compare to something even more beautiful. But right now wasnt the time to think of Archer. He kisses her lips once more and then begins to kiss her collarbone once more, pulling down the sleeve of her shirt and revealing one of her bra straps.

"S-shouldnt we talk about this or something before?" she asks as he begins to take off his own shirt.

"Whats there to talk about?" he asks as he attacks her lips once more. "You want it. I want it. I've got a condom if thats what you mean."

She nods her head quickly from nerves. She didnt know if this was what she wanted, if this would be what he wanted. "Is this your first time?" she asks inbetween their kisses. Her breath heavy as she lays against the small ruggedy couch. This wasnt the best place to lose your virginity.

He stops for a second as he thinks over his answer. "No." he murmurs quietly.

"Oh..." she nods her head. What was she to expect. Dante was attractive and well... the leader of an army. He must have had plenty girls before this.

He stops and looks down in to her eyes. "I'm sorry Annie. I know I should have waited for you , it didnt mean anything. I would have rather figured this out with you." he tries to assure her. "I'll make it nice." he promises in her ear.

She nods her head as the two slowly get up and try to make their way to the bedroom, it takes about five minutes and by the time they get there most of their clothing lies in piles on the floor like fresh snow in New York when Antigone was little and her parents to her to see her grandmother.

Antigone feels Dante press her back against the bed, waiting for a feeling that should feel older than time its self. She lays back as he whispers about how much he loves her in her ear. He promises that they will have a future.

He slowly begins to undress her and suckles on each new flesh he can find when he's done. He begins to take off her shirt and work at the clasp of her bra when she tries o move his hands away, fear of exposure and regret deep inside of her. "Dante, I" she tries to start but he wont listen to her and presses his lips to hers, trying desperately to catch her again. Antigone slowly pulls her mouth away, "Dante we can do this some other time" she tries to says. She gulps as his hand slips under her bra and begins to skim over her chest. She pushes it away quickly but he seems to go right back, his cold hands causing her to feel goose bumps. She didnt feel comftorable with this. He was moving so fast, Archer would never move this fast with her.

"Dante, stop." she murmurs in his ear as his lips continue suckling on the crook of her neck.

"It's fine." he mumbles back,lost in the moment and her body. "Just lay down." he tries to convince her. "I got it from here" he says as his hand deftly unclasp her bra much to Antigones dismay as she squirms under him. "Stop." he says roughly as he puts more of his weight on her.

Antigone squirms under him insistently as he tries to pin her down by her arms. "Dante, stop!" she yells at him. "I dont want to do this." she says with regret lining her voice. She tries to move her hand quickly to smack him when he begins kissing down her now bare chest and down to the top of her shorts. His hand is to fast and he grabs her wrist quickly and pins her down once more.

"Stop complaining Annie and enjoy it." he forces. He couldnt let her get away now. He had dreamed of doing this for the last three years. She was beautiful and now she had become so womanly with curves and all. He couldnt let her get away, not again. She would lay here and do this for him because he owed her and she knew it. "You owe me,Antigone." he says gruffly in her ears as she fights back, his arms still no match for her when she had already been caught.

There was no way to get out of this and she knew it, she would just slowly have her innocence taken and he wouldnt care. The boy he used to be was gone and was now replaced with a man who just wanted power over everything and anyone. She would be one of the anyones. She should have seen the signs of his change.

She closes her eyes tight and tries to think of something, someone else as he pulls down her jeans and his own while still having her pressed under him.

She can feel his hand slowly run between her legs and she cant help but try and fight back, her legs kicking viciously as she tries to throw him off, but its no use. It hurts even more when ever she moves and Dante wont be slowing down anytime soon from the sound of his grunts and moans. The streching feeling inside isnt followed by any need, lust or want, it's only followed by fear. Fear that this boy will be the end of her, that maybe he'll get her pregnant and walk away, causing her to have a baby she could never love nor take of. Maybe he would just kill her after this? Maybe he would just fully snap and not wanting the head of his rival army to continue leading he would kill her.

Antigone closes her eyes as the two rock on the bed and she thinks of the beach ,trying to think of Archer and her looking at the sky. Finally when its over he rolls off of her and next to her on the bed and Antigone cant help but quickly get her clothes on and leave, her eyes flled with tears as she tries to call for blackjack. "He's gone" she remembers. Antigone looks everywhere ,tries calling a taxi but none of them stop. She begins to run,wanting to get as far away as she can until she remembers the small owl around her neck. She looks down at it and begins to slowly rub the wings "Send someone?" she pleads as she continues to rub the shiny metal when she hears a voice behind her.

"Antigone?" a male voice asks behind her. She turns quickly,expecting Dante to stand there. Instead she finds Archer in a white shirt and khakis, his dark hair combed to the side.

She looks at him with wide eyes. She looked scared, nothing he had ever seen on her before. "Archer?" she asks in shock.

He looks at her and begins to look at the tears in her eyes, the cuts and bruises from tonight and the battle in the arena before this. She must look like a monster. "Antigone what happened to you?" he asks as he feels the large lump on her head from where Dante had pinned her against the headboard.

She looks around quickly, pulling away from his grasp. "Where is he?"

"Antigone, what are you talking about? Lets get you home. I'm staying at Sammy house, maybe Reyna and Leo can help."

Antigone shakes her head. "He'll know I went there. He's gonna come back for me." she says as tears run down her cheeks, her body still sore and uncomfortable from her experience.

Archer grabs her face so she looks in his eyes quickly. "He's not going to get you, Wise girl." he promises "Now who is after you?" he asks as his hands rest on her cheeks. His hands were so diferent from Dantes. Dante had been bloodstained, they were rough and cruel. They were selfish and took all that they wanted but Archers touch was smooth and caring. Each finger sent shockwaves of trust and feeling of beauty through her. She felt safe with him.

"Dante." she whispers. "Dante did and he..." she sobs but Archer holds her tightly and allows her to cry in his shoulder, Her ssobs are strong and powerful, racking both of their bodies as they stand in the small ally.

Dante slowly leads her down the street. The two walk in silence, Archer not wanting to push her about the expierience. He already had a pretty good guess of what could have happened from the way she was scared and crying. "Shhhh." he said as they walked in to the house, the rest of the family was upstairs sleeping as the two sat on the couch She cries in to his shoulder.

"He wouldnt listen." she says with the slight shake of her head. "He just took it away from me. He didnt care." she continues as Archer runs his hands through her hair soothingly.

Archer holds her close and soon the two are laying on the couch together. Antigones tears have been dried but she still feels an empty feeling of loss and regret. "How did you find me?" she asks. "I thought you were at your moms in Colorado.

Archer sighs slightly. "Yeah I was there but... she's not feeling so great. i tried helping her and all but she couldnt remember me. It's probably best for everyone that way. We dont have to worry about the army ging after her, They've been searching like mad this month. Each of the forces are getting even worse. "Antigone looks at him strangely. "What?" he asks ,looking at himself.

"You." she says as she looks at him like she's trying to figure out all his secrets. "You really are, arent you? 'The' boy of bows." she says as she studies him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

She shakes her head and begins to cuddle more in to the blanket that Archer gave her. "Forget it." she closes her eyes.

"I'll stay up." he promises. "I'll make sure you stay safe." he says with a sad smile.

Antigone nods slightly. "Thank you.

As she slowly falls asleep she can feel herself slipping in to the memory of her mother and her on the dock again.

"Why do you feel bad for them?" she can hear her mothers voice asks, she can also feel her hands run through her hair. Only these hand feel larger and more like the hands of an Archer or someone who uses bows a lot, soft but gentle and very caring.

"They dont have anyone to love them , really." she an remember saying. "Everyone deserves someone who really loves them and to have someone who they love a lot. Maybe people wouldnt be so evil if they felt special and loved." Antigone can remember looking up at her mother but it seems like she cant fully remembers her mothers face. "So I cant turn evil... I have you and Daddy and plenty of friends.

Antigone remembers her mother smiling and kissing her forehead. "All of us my little Antigone. We will love our little hero for eternity." she feels lips on her forehead but instead of her mothers lips she can feel the stubble of a unshaved face. "And so will that boy of bows." she thinks she can hear as the dream slowly slips away.


	23. Chapter 23

**This ones kinda short compared to some of the chapters I've been writing. Im sorry but I just needed this to be a Sammy chapter because I feel like he was a very important character. I hope you dont cry to much and please leave reviews. By the way! On Deviantart a friend and I are starting a story of our own. I'm doing the writing and she's doing the art. Follow her on Deviantart at MeidesCross and me at Marchingbandgirl. Thanks and please enjoy!**

**Sammy the Hero**  
Sammy was the first born of Leo and Reyna Valdez. He had been a little miss planned and was... well conceived by accident.

He was born on July 16th to a bigger family then he could have ever imagined. But the one person that was his most important friend, the person he cared most about, and gave all of the love that he had in his big heart was Antigone Jackson.

From the day he was born she called him her own and taught him how to everything and anything he wanted to learn. She taught him how to tie knots, she taught him how to fight with a wooden sword and shield, and she taught him how to read and the joy of music.

He was to young to remember the day that her parents left but he could remember the dissapointment he felt when she left with the hunters. Everyday he would beg his for for 'Anwie' to come home and to play him. He would relish the moments he would go to Camp Jupiter and find Dante and Antigone running through the streets. He loved the times when Dante was mean to him and Antigone would wrap her arms around him and tell him how special he was.

"You're going to be a hero one day." she would tell him, and as the two grew older that became their motto. One would promise the other how they would be a hero, how they would save the world and how they would brag that they were bestfriends with them.

The spent everyday together when she moved to camp halfblood. Every day they ran together, did chores together, listened to music together. They were always next to each other except for when Antigone left for quest and Sammy would stay at camp working on the best devices he could possibly think of making her. Soon he filled her cabin with the best knifes ,shields, and sword.

Together they were partners, better than anything else.

Sammy was hers and she was Sammy's and no matter what happened that would never ever change.

**The next morning**

She wakes up with someone wrapped up in her arms. Her eyes slowly blinking away the sleep as she thinks about the night before.

Maybe all of the horrible screaming and trying to fight back was just a dream. Maybe it never happened and the two just feel asleep and now he was just slipping next to her. Instead she finds the face of a tan boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Sammy.

This small little boy had followed her everywhere. She had known him since his birth. He was her brother and her right hand man through thick and thin. He was always there, always. "Good morning" she whispers in to the soft skin of his forehead.

She forgot how young he was sometimes. He was only eleven but the way he talked, the way her fought and carried himself... you would think he was fifteen.

"Good morning." a different voice says to her from behind the couch. She looks over to find Archer standing there with two cups of coffee in hand, he could remember how much Antigone loved coffee. It was what she lived off of at camp in the morning and especially late in the night where she would stay up late reading and working on ideas.

"Good morning." she whispers taking the coffee and laying it on the table next to her as Sammy moves in closer to her during his sleep.

"He refused to let you sleep by yourself. He said you get nightmares to often, that you sleep walk." Archer says as he sits on the couch across from them, Antigone slowly leaving a kiss on Sammy forehead again and slowly disconnecting herself from him.

Antigone nods her head slightly. "He's like my brother. He's tried to take care of me since he could walk, it's always been my job to keep him safe but I think he does a better job at keeping me safe then I do with him." she nods and runs her hand through Sams hair. She looks up at Archer who seems to be studying her carefully.  
"Thank you for saving me last night." she whispers.

"What did he do to you?" Archer asks suddenly, his voice terse. "He hurt you."

Antigone shakes her head and closes her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing..

She had trusted Dante with her life, they had been best friends. They were going to be married one day and rule the camps together and fairly. "He didnt hurt me to bad. I'm alive no-"

Archer stands up quickly. "Dont do that." he commands, his voice isnt scary though its lined with what sounds like jealousy... no not jealousy. Sounds like he's being protective, that what this boy did to her hurt him. To see her in pain hurt him.

"Do what?" she asks with eye brows beginning to furrow with anger.

"Act like nothing hurts you. What he did to you... he was horrible and you dont deserve that." he shakes his head, moving closer to her and taking her hands.

She pulls her hands out of his grasp, not wanting to be touched by any boy again. "You dont know what I deserve,Archer."

"No one deserves that. I wouldnt wish that on even the worst of monsters. Your face last night, all that pain you felt. Someone like you... as important as you!" he exclaims. "Doesnt deserve anything like that. He's gonna pay, Antigone. I swear on the rive-"

"Dont make promises you cant keep boy bow." she shakes her head and gets up, her body still sore from the struggle of last night.

Archer takes Antigones hand quickly. "Please dont go again." he begs as Antigone keeps looking ahead. "You're our hero Antigone and I dont want you to get hurt anymore."

Antigone turns to look at him. "I'm going to find him."

"I really thought you were supposed to be smart." Archer says with the shake of his head.

Antigone gets in his face. "That wasnt Dante who did it. Somethings taking him over and its my job to fix him, we promised." she says opening the front door.

"How do you even know?" he yells following her as he closes the door behind him, the two in the chilly morning air. "How do you know it wasnt him? I'm pretty sure rape is breaking the promise of keeping each other safe." She turns around again to look at him with fury in her eyes. "You talk in your sleep a lot." he sighs. "What I'm saying Antigone... he left you and he betrayed us. How can you trust the enemy like that? How can you be okay with what he did? If he loved you enough then he would have fought whatever it was inside his mind to keep you alive. It's his fault and your chasing after him just to kill yourself."

"Death is like an adventure." she mutters. "A restart ,maybe?" she asks looking up at him. "I thought about it last night when he was doing all of that. I mean what would happen without me? Sure camp might be sad but they'd get over it a one point. We'd find a new leader. Helen could lead everyone to victory, she knows more than me and she's kinder. You would go off get married maybe... have some cute little kids with you bright grey eyes. Maybe even name one after me. I'd die and people would get over it soon."

Archer sits next to her on the curb. "I dont want you to die." he whispers. "I wouldnt get over it. Sammy wouldnt get over it. Helen would never get over it." he says placing a hand on her back tentatively. "If you need to go to Dante. I'll go with you. We'll find him and we'll fix him. Sammy and I will follow you anywhere Antigone."

She looks up at him. Her blonde curls falling around her face. "See, that my worry." she whispers.

**A week later.**

Sammy sits next to Antigone, an earbud in one of their ears. The two listen to their favorite music. A mixture of greenday and aerosmith.

"Is Dante dead?" Sammy asks as he takes a bite out of one of the strawberries that sits inbetween them. "Is it bad that I would be happy if he died?" he asks looking over at her, his face filled with confusion.

Antigone shakes her head. "Neither." she says simply, not wanting to talk about Dante and the things he head done. She didnt want to remember that night ever again, he had taken her virginity and her had ruined her. She would never be a hunter and she would never be able to earn her virginity back.

"I wanna kill him." he mutters. "I know it sounds monstorous but he's ruined our home and all of our friends. I know what he did to you to and people shouldnt get away with that." he says , he always seemed to act much older than that of an 11 year old but he was the grandson of a goddess of war and intelligence.

Antigone shakes her head. "Dont talk like that Sammy. You're to good to do that sort of thing. Thats not the kind and loving Sammy I know." she whispers kissing his forehead which he now relishes in. "I dont want you turning in to him and I dont want to talk about Dante anymore. We'll fix it, especially with the romans help. Now how about we go do something fun."

"Like what?" Sammy asks excitedly like eleven year olds should act.

"Wherever you wanna go. I got a pegasus and I got the whole day. Choose wherever you would wanna go."

Sammy smiles mischeviously. "I've always wanted to go to Walt Disney world." and with that Antigone smirks nodding her head. In a second Blackjack is coming from the sky and the two are soaring off for a day they deserved, a day filled with joy and happiness. A day full of sweet treats that the two had never tried and fun that the two had never really expierienced. They ran around like a brother and sisiter that actually got along. What Antigone did know was that it would be the last time she ever got to really enjoy something with Sammy. The little protector.

**Two weeks after the incident with Dante.**

It happened suddenly. Once second the camp was fine, everything was perfect and then just like that the force field around them lit up bright blue like it always does when hit with something dangerous or un mythical. But this time...unlike every time for years before the forcefield began to give up and fade away.

Screams were heard everywhere as demigods ran in every direction, Antigone just stood and staired at the sky as the blue pieces of forcefield feel down. It was as if small pieces of the sky was falling down. Then came the sound of the traitors war scream and then the sound of the military vehicles and tanks. Each side fighting the two others.

"Antigone!" she hears someone scream, their voice faded and blurry as time seems to slow down and she falls to the ground from the blast of grenade, the ringing in her ears causes her to feel dizzy until a strong arms push her to the ground and out of the way when a large blast hits exactly where she stood. She opens her eyes and there lays one of the worst sights she's ever seen.

There stands Sammy with his body shred to pieces from the knee down. He whimpers as he lays on his back gasping for air. Suddenly all the pieces fit, he saved her. He was the one with the strong arms who had pushed her out of danger.

"Oh dear gods!" she whispers as she goes to his side and tries to stop the bleeding, pulling off her camp halfblood shirt whimpers as she puts pressure on it. "Its going to be okay Sams." she tries to promise as she clutches his hand. "

He shakes his head "You're a good sister you know that?" he asks trying to smile. "You're good." he says before whimpering from the pain of blood loss.

She sadly shakes her head and smiles. "You're such a better brother. My little protector." she whispers as she realizes that theres no stopping this death. Not even all the ambrosia in the world could fix this. There and then she decides to make his last moments perfect. "My little hero." she whiseprs as she rest his head on her lap, holding his hand tightly in one of hers as the other runs through his hair like he always liked it. "Always there to save me and always there to help." she says as he smiles and looks up at her like she's the most beautiful thing she's seen, like alll the words coming out of her mouth are the best things he's ever heard. "One of the first boys I ever loved. The one that stayed with me wherever I went." she cries as she kisses his lips ,his forehead, his nose, and his cheeks over and over. "My hero."

Then with those last words he slips off in to paradise just long enough for his mother to see and scream out in shock and fear. Because Reyna and Leo's first born was dead and Antigone knew she never should have let him follow her anywhere.

There she sat in fear as the war was fought around her and Reyna held her son close as she cried hysterically in to his shoulder and hair. Her fearlessness and bravery was gone. No mother was the same after the death of their child...not even the strong and intelligent ruler of Rome.


End file.
